La Aventura de Carlos y Sus Pokemon 2
by pokeleaf
Summary: Las Aventuras continuan, en MM y Hoenn!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 53: Continua la Aventura. De vuelta a MM, la nueva integrante**

[M M]

[Casa de Eevee y Carlos]

Carlos: Extrañaba la casa

Eevee[Espeon]: Tenemos cosas que hablar

Carlos: Y tu una promesa

[Eevee vuelve a su forma]

[Opening]

Eevee: ..., pensé que lo habías olvidado. Hazlo de una vez

[Carlos posee el cuerpo de Eevee]

Carlos [Eevee]: Se siente raro

Eevee:[En la mente de Carlos] Es el cuerpo de una chica

Carlos[Eevee]: Eh estado en el de Sylveon, y no era así

Eevee: Sera por mi suave pelo?

Carlos[Eevee]: Podría ser...

Eevee: Como dañes mi pelo, yo te daño... de alguna forma ya lo pensare.

Carlos[Eevee]: Donde esta nuestra hija?, y donde esta Wileska?

Eevee: ...

Sylveon: [Bajando las Escaleras] Hey, yo que hacia en el techo?, debo haberlo olvidado.

Carlos[Eevee]: y yo que voy a saber

Sylveon: Carlos?, que rápido eres.

Carlos[Eevee]: Vamos a buscar a Eevee Jr.

[Eevee Jr baja las escaleras]

Eevee Jr: Tuve un sueño raro...

Carlos[Eevee]: Eso no fue un sueño, ahora salgamos a aldea tesoro

[En Aldea Tesoro]

Carlos[Eevee]: Sylveon, podrías decir si detectas el aura de Wileska

Sylveon: ...

Eevee Jr: Que hacemos aquí?

Carlos[Eevee]: Buscando a Wileska

Eevee: Carlos, si no mal recuerdo. Cyntia dijo que estaría aquí o algo así.

Carlos[Eevee]: (Claro, al mandarnos devuelta al Mundo Misterioso ella también fue mandada aquí)

Eevee: Sigamos buscando a Wileska

Sylveon: Creo que ya se quien es... [Apuntando a un Pokémon]

Carlos[Eevee]: Mas de 700 pokemon diferentes y Wileska es ese

Sylveon: De cierta forma me ofendes

Carlos[Eevee]: Literalmente le toco el pokemon numero 700

Sylveon: Confirma primero que es ella

Carlos[Eevee]: Como?

Eevee Jr: [Gritando] Wileska!

[El Pokémon voltea]

Sylveon: Aparentemente si es ella

Carlos[eevee]: Vamos a explicarle todo

[Se acercan a Wileska]

[[Deberían de Saber cual es el Pokémon numero 700 según Pokedex Nacional]]

[[Si no lo saben, ya verán cual es]]

Wileska: Son ustedes?

Eevee Jr: Tu... te pareces mucho a...

Carlos[Eevee]: Bien, Wileska sígueme...

Wileska: Ok...¿Eevee?

Carlos[Eevee]: Soy Carlos, en el cuerpo de Eevee

Wileska: Que?

Sylveon: Solo síguenos

[En el Camino Carlos hace una terrible explicación, ni el se entendió]

[En la Casa]

Wileska: No entendí nada

Carlos[Eevee]: La verdad es que ni yo me entendí

Sylveon: Te diré lo simple, Esa Eevee es hija de Carlos y la Eevee. Jolteon es malo. Tu aquí te conviertes en un pokemon. Carlos no puede volver a su cuerpo y por eso es un Fantasma. Al ser un fantasma puede poseer a los demás. Y... creo que mas nada.

Wileska: ... y que pokemon soy?

Sylveon: Con verme a mi, es como si usaras un espejo

Wileska: ¿Eso fue un acertijo?

Carlos[Eevee]: Eres una Sylveon

Wileska: que soy una que?, Genial...

Carlos[Eevee]: Wileska, te diré una cosa. Si vez a un Jolteon, una Eevee que se hace llamar Lili, un Vulpix, un totodile, un Pidgeot o un Umbreon huye con todas tus fuerzas. [Dice serio]

Sylveon: Lo mismo digo.

Wileska: Por que?

Carlos[Eevee]: Solo hazlo!

Wileska: ...

Sylveon: Al menos eres una Sylveon, así tendrás algo de ventaja

Wileska: Y que hay que hacer en este mundo?

Carlos[Eevee]: Por ahora... Entrenar

Eevee: Y donde piensas hacer eso?

Carlos[Eevee]: (Eso ya lo pensé)

Eevee: Y a que esperas?

Carlos[Eevee]: Prepárense

Eevee Jr: Para que?

Carlos[Eevee]: Vamos a entrenar, y sera un entrenamiento fuerte

Sylveon: Entrenar?, Fuerte?. Esas dos palabras indican que yo no iré

Carlos[Eevee]: Si iras, al menos solo a ver

Wileska: Y yo?

Carlos[Eevee]: También

Eevee Jr: Y donde entrenaremos?

Carlos[Eevee]: En un lugar que ya conocen

Eevee: Donde?

Carlos[Eevee]: En un templo

Eevee Jr: Te refieres a que, entrenaremos con Articuno?

Sylveon: ..., y tienes la menor idea de donde queda el templo?

Carlos[Eevee]: No

Wileska: Templo?

Carlos[Eevee]: Llegaremos rápidamente usando la Teletransportacion. La cosa es, como me transformo?

Wileska: Transformarte?

Eevee: Averígualo, por que no te voy a decir

Carlos[Eevee]: Hija, podrías?

[Eevee Jr cambia a Espeon]

Wileska: ¿?

Eevee Jr: No se usar Teletransportacion

Eevee: ...

Carlos[Eevee]: (Ni modo, Eevee. Te doy el control del cuerpo]

[Eevee toma el Control]

Eevee: ¿?. Genial.

Sylveon: Supongo que Ahora tendrá que ser Eevee

Eevee: Exacto, espero que estén listos

Wileska: Para?

[Eevee Cambia a Espeon]

[Todos se teletransportan a la entrada de el templo]

Sylveon: Aquí es..., pero tengo preguntas.

Carlos: Yo también tengo preguntas

Eevee: Cuales?

Sylveon: Como sabias la ubicación del templo, o al menos la apariencia

Eevee: Yo ya había venido aquí

Carlos: Lo que digas, ahora si no te importa tomare el control pero antes... Podrías transformarte en Leafeon?

Eevee:(Tu y tu amor por el tipo planta)

Carlos: Yo no le diría así

[Eevee cambia a Leafeon]

[Carlos toma el control]

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Bien, ahora estoy un poco mas cómodo

Wileska: La verdad es que ya ni me importa preguntar

[Dratini sale del templo]

Dratini: Hola, otra vez aquí?, y vienen con compañía nueva

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Dratini, podemos entrar al templo?

Dratini: En este momento no, ya tenemos visitas.

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Quienes?

Dratini: Celebi, Latías, Eevee, Pikachu y Vulpix.

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: ...

Sylveon: Eevee, Pikachu y Vulpix... esos me suenan

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Dime entrometido pero podrías decirme mas?

Dratini: Bien... Por lo que pude oír la Eevee es la séptima hermana, El Vulpix es el Primer Ninetales, Latias es la madre de eevee, Ese Pikachu parece ocultar algo..., y antes de salir escuche que el Vulpix era hermano de la Eevee

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Que disparate es ese?

Dratini: No tengo idea, pero la cosa esta interesante así que mejor vuelvo.

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Entonces dile a Articuno que se prepare, vendremos mañana.

Dratini: Le diré (Si no se me olvida) [Dratini entra al Templo]

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Mala suerte

Eevee Jr: Yo quería luchar

Eevee[Leafeon]: Hacia casa...

[Eevee toma el Control]

[Eevee cambia a Espeon]

[Se teletransportan a Casa]

Eevee[Espeon]: Ustedes quédense aquí, yo iré a buscar bayas

Carlos: ...

Sylveon: Yo tratare de explicarle todo a Wileska

Eevee Jr: Yo... me quedo aquí

[Eevee sale de la Casa]

Sylveon: Algo me dice que eevee va a discutir con Carlos

Wileska: Y que vamos a hacer?

Sylveon: Voy a enseñarte a controlar tus cintas, antes de que te enredes

Wileska: Suena fácil

Sylveon: Eevee nos vas a acompañar?

Eevee Jr: Si, me gusta entrenar!

Sylveon: ...

Wileska: Enserió es hija de Carlos?

Sylveon: Aunque no lo creas es verdad

[Los tres suben al techo de la casa]

Eevee Jr[Sylveon]: [Cerca del Borde] Que alto...

Sylveon: Si te caes no me hago responsable

...

Sylveon: Por que dije eso?.

Eevee Jr[Sylveon]: Tienes razón, no seras responsable... Porque yo puedo volar

Sylveon: ...

Wileska: Que hacemos aquí arriba?

Sylveon: Estamos aquí para motivarte

Wileska: Motivarme?

Sylveon: Te enseñare a andar sin enredarte con las cintas, y estar aquí te motiva a eso. Si te enredas, caes y si caes desde aquí arriba...

Wileska: Ya entiendo...

Eevee Jr[Sylveon]: Y yo que hago?

Sylveon: Lo mismo, tu también debes aprender a controlarlas

[Ending]


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 54: Entrenamiento Fuerte, Articuno vs Eevee Jr**

[M M]

[Al dia siguiente...]

[Mediodía, Soleado]

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Ya es hora

Sylveon: Seguro que es buena idea?

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Yo nunca tengo buenas ideas

Eevee: Yo digo que no es mala idea

Eevee Jr: Ya quiero ir!

Wileska: ...

[Opening]

[En la entrada del templo]

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Ya estamos aquí

Dratini: Bienvenidos, los estábamos esperando

[Todos entran al Templo]

Dratini: Articuno vendrá en un momento.

[Unos pocos minutos después llega Articuno]

Articuno: Ustedes...

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Venimos a retarte

Articuno: Retarme?, con que motivo

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Solo para entrenar un poco

Articuno: Entrenar?, y para que quieren entrenar conmigo?

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Aceptas nuestro reto si o no?

Articuno: Claro que acepto, pero no me hago responsable de lo que les pase

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Estamos conscientes de eso

Sylveon: Estamos?

Eevee Jr: Quiero entrenar!

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Tengo la sensación de que se me olvida algo...

[En Aldea Tesoro]

Bulbasaur: Donde estoy?, ya lo averiguare...

[En el Templo]

Eevee: Ignora la sensación se te pasara

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Vale. Quien Luchara contra Articuno?

Sylveon: A mi ni me mires

Wileska: Yo no

Eevee: Yo ni estoy usando mi cuerpo

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Yo estoy en desventaja

Eevee Jr: Luchare yo!

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Por mi esta bien

Eevee: Por mi... Me da igual, pero si le pasa algo Articuno se las va a ver con una Flareon y una Jolteon

Articuno: Contra la Eevee?, no hay problema ([No soy espía para mostrar pensamientos de Articuno])

[Todos a van al Patio]

Articuno: Quiero ver el poder de una Eevee

Eevee Jr: Veras mi poder, lo daré todo

[Batalla contra Ave Legendaria]

El Rival es... Articuno

[Eevee Jr cambia a Flareon]

Articuno: Eso ya lo visto

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Hija ten cuidado, por lo que se Articuno es muy fuerte cuando se enfurece

Presión de Articuno: Articuno ejerce presión.

Articuno usa Ventisca, alcanza a Eevee Jr, poco eficaz. Eevee Jr usa Colm Igneo, falla

Articuno: A ver como me alcanzas

[Eevee Jr cambia a Jolteon]

Eevee Jr uso Impactrueno, alcanza a Articuno, Muy Eficaz. Articuno usa Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Eevee Jr

Eevee Jr[Jolteon]: [Tiritando] Q-que frio...

Articuno uso Vendaval, alcanza a Eevee Jr, Poco Eficaz. Eevee Jr uso Onda Trueno, alcanza a Articuno, Articuno esta paralizado.

Eevee Jr: Articuno, ser fuerte. Me gusta, entrenamiento.

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: ¿?

Alerta: Eevee Jr en estado Critico.

Eevee Jr uso Voltio-cambio, alcanza a Articuno, Muy Eficaz, Eevee Jr cambia de lugar con Sylveon.

Sylveon: ¿?. Y porque yo?

Articuno uso Golpe Aéreo, golpea a Sylveon.

Sylveon uso Fuerza Lunar, alcanza a Articuno. Articuno uso Vendaval, alcanza a Sylveon.

Articuno: Para ser honesto tu ataque me lastimo un poco

Sylveon uso Beso Drenaje, Articuno perdió salud, Sylveon recupera salud. Articuno esta paralizado no se puede mover

Sylveon uso Encanto, ataque de Articuno bajo mucho. Articuno uso Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Sylveon, Sylveon fue congelada.

[Combate Interrumpido]

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: Sylveon!

Eevee Jr: [Tiritando] Con este frio me va a dar un resfriado

Eevee: Carlos, déjame luchar

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: (Segura que quieres luchar?)

Eevee: Si, quiero probar la fuerza de Articuno.

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: (Vamos a sorprenderlo...)

Articuno: Harán un cambio?, porque Sylveon no se puede mover de la emoción

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: (¿?, Acaso eso fue un chiste? De Articuno?)

Eevee: Iré yo primero ok?

Carlos[Eevee[Leafeon]]: (Bien)

[Eevee toma el control]

[Eevee cambia a Flareon]

Sylveon es sustituida por Eevee

Eevee: Quiero ver tu fuerza por mi misma.

[Continuación del Combate]

Articuno vs Eevee, Carlos

Presión de Articuno: Articuno ejerce presión.

Eevee uso Llamarada, alcanza por suerte a Articuno, Muy Eficaz. Articuno uso Vendaval, alcanza a Eevee.

Eevee uso Colm Igneo, muerde a Articuno, Muy Eficaz. Articuno uso Vendaval, alcanza a Eevee, Eevee esta confusa.

[Carlos toma control]

"Flareon" usa Lanzallamas, alcanza a Articuno, Muy Eficaz. Articuno uso Granizo, comenzó a granizar.

Esta Granizando...

Flareon uso Pirotecnia, alcanza a Articuno, Muy Eficaz. Articuno esta paralizado. Granizo a Flareon.

Sigue Granizando...

... ... ...

Eevee presto poder a Carlos

Flareon uso Llama Fusión... Articuno usa Ventisca evitando que el ataque se acerque

[Si fuera un juego saldría: Presiona A rápidamente O algo por el estilo]

...Granizo golpea a Flareon.

Sigue Granizando...

Articuno tiene una clara ventaja, la llama fusión es devuelta, Alcanza a Flareon. Absorber fuego de Flareon: Aumento la potencia de ataques tipo fuego. El Granizo golpea a Flareon...

Sigue Granizando...

Flareon tiene que reponer energía... Articuno uso Respiro, pierde el tipo volador, recupera salud. Granizo golpea a Flareon.

Sigue Granizando...

Eevee tiene que reponer energía... Flareon uso Llamarada, Articuno logra evitarlo. Articuno uso Frio Polar, Flareon lo evita. Granizo golpea a Flareon...

Carlos[Eevee[Flareon]]: (Si me alcanza ese ataque... Necesito un movimiento que le haga mucho daño)

Eevee: Tengo una idea, pero no se si funcionara. Y si lo hace no creo que podamos atacar en varios turnos

Carlos[Eevee[Flareon]]: (Entonces espero que funcione...)

Eevee: Dame el control, y lo intentaremos.

[Eevee toma el control]

[Eevee cambia a Jolteon]

Eevee[Jolteon]: (Tenemos que hacerlo al mismo tiempo, tu piensa en Flareon y Llama Fusión)

Carlos: Confió en ti

Dejo de granizar...

Articuno esta Paralizado!.

Eevee[Jolteon]: (Nuestra oportunidad, Ahora!)

Eevee uso Rayo Fusión... Carlos usa Llama Fusión... Rayo Fusión Alcanza a Articuno, Llama Fusión aumenta el poder de Rayo Fusión, Muy Eficaz!, Llama Fusión Alcanza a Articuno, Rayo Fusión aumenta el poder de Llama Fusión, Muy Eficaz!, Articuno se debilito... El Ataque también hiere a los agresores

[Fin del Combate]

Articuno: [Débil] Esa, no me la esperaba

[Eevee pierde su transformación]

Eevee: Vencimos a Articuno... ... ...

[Eevee respira agitadamente]

Eevee Jr: Ma?

[Eevee se desploma en el suelo]

Eevee Jr: (!) Ma!

Eevee: (No puedo moverme... y menos hablar)

Carlos: y yo no estoy mejor que tu, no puedo ni tomar control del cuerpo

Eevee Jr: Ma!

Articuno: [Débil] Eso fue... ¡Genial!. Ustedes se han ganado mi respeto, y por vencerme les dejare usar el orbe del templo

Eevee:(Orbe?, Carlos sabes algo)

Carlos: Ni idea

Eevee Jr: Que es un orbe?

Articuno: Ya lo veras

Eevee Jr: ...

[Eevee Jr cambia a Flareon]

Eevee Jr usa Ascuas y descongela a Sylveon

Sylveon: [Tiritando] ...

Eevee Jr[Flareon]: Sylv, Eh... eh.. mm.. Se me olvido

Sylveon: ...

Articuno: Dratini, llévalos al orbe

Dratini: Síganme...

[Sylveon y Eevee Jr siguen a Dratini hasta llegar a un cuarto donde se encuentra el orbe]

Dratini: Allí esta, el orbe

Eevee Jr: Y?

Dratini: Tócalo, aunque no servirá de mucho en una Eevee o en Sylveon

[Eevee Jr se acerca al Orbe]

Eevee Jr: Lo toco?

Dratini: Si

Eevee Jr: Con mis patas?

Dratini: Con lo que sea

Eevee Jr: Por cuanto tiempo?

Dratini: El que quieras...

Eevee Jr: En que parte?

Dratini:[Gota estilo anime] Donde sea

Eevee Jr: Cuando?

Dratini y Sylveon: ...

Sylveon: solo tócalo

[Eevee toca el orbe, al hacerlo cambia a Glaceon]

Eevee Jr[Glaceon]: Me siento... Mas fuerte!

Sylveon: Vámonos, tenemos que llevar a tus padres al centro curativo

[Regresan a la entrada del Templo]

Articuno: Siempre serán Bienvenidos, espero volver a combatir con ustedes

Sylveon: Adiós Articuno

[Comienzan a Alejarse]

Wileska: Ahora como volvemos?

Sylveon: ¡Ah!, Que susto me has dado... Que haces aquí?

Wileska: Llevo todo el episodio aquí, lo olvidaste?

Sylveon: Entonces ayúdame a llevar a Eevee

Eevee Jr: Como volvemos?

Sylveon: Viajando en Mapa

Eevee Jr: Buena idea!, así es mas rápido

[En una animación El Grupo se mueve en el mapa del Templo a Aldea Tesoro]

[En el Mapa: Las Nubes que cubrían el Templo del Hielo se han apartado]

[Aldea Tesoro]

Eevee Jr: Viajar en Mapa es lo mejor

[Entrar al Centro Curativo]

Audino: Yo no curo fantasmas

Carlos: ...

Audino: No tengo idea de como pero lo intentare

Sylveon: ...

[Ending]


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 55: De vuelta al Pokegremio, El Gran Reto**

[MM]

[2 Días Después]

[En frente de la Casa de Eevee y Carlos]

Flareon uso Ascuas, Eevee Jr[Glaceon] lo evita.

Eevee Jr[Glaceon]: Soy mas rápida lo vez?

Flareon: Has mejorado

Eevee Jr usa Colm Hielo, muerde a Flareon, Poco Eficaz

Flareon: Y también eres mas fuerte, eso logro herirme.

Flareon se acerca a Eevee Jr preparando Colm Igneo... Cuando se acerca, Eevee Jr usa Ataque Arena y Flareon falla

Flareon: Jugando sucio...

Flareon usa Malicioso, Defensa de Eevee Jr baja. Eevee usa Viento Hielo, Poco Eficaz.

Flareon usa Llamarada, Eevee Jr recibe intencionalmente el ataque, Muy Eficaz.

[Opening]

Flareon: [Preocupado] Estas bien?, esperaba que lo evitaras

[Eevee Jr finge estar gravemente herida, Flareon se acerca]

Eevee Jr[Glaceon]: Caíste...

Flareon: [Confundido] Que?

Eevee Jr usa Manto Espejo, devuelve el doble de daño recibido, golpe critico. Flareon cae.

Flareon: Buena esa... Tu ganas

Eevee Jr[Glaceon]: Gane?

[Sylveon sale de la Casa]

Sylveon: Eevee la comida ya esta... [Ve a Flareon] Pero que demo-, que paso?

Flareon: Solo entrenaba con Eevee

Eevee Jr[Glaceon]: Y gane!

Sylveon: [impresionada] Pero... Eres una Glaceon!

Eevee Jr[Glaceon]: Y?

Sylveon: ...

[En el Pokegremio]

Chatot: [Enfadado] Al fin apareces!

Eevee: Que pasa?

Chatot: [enfadado] No puedes desaparecer así sin decir nada

Eevee: Si puedo

Chatot: [enfadado] Como dices?

Eevee: [Desafiante] Puedo irme cuando quiera y volver cuando quiera

Chatot: Me estas desafiando?

[Eevee cambia a Jolteon]

Eevee[jolteon]: Tu que crees?

Chatot: Pues no me intimidas

[Eevee comienza a erizar su pelo mientras acumula energía]

Chatot: ...

Carlos: Eevee que piensas hacer?

[Eevee ignora a Carlos]

Carlos: Tranquilizate, desde cuando eres tan temperamental?

Eevee[Jolteon]: [Se Calma][Suspira], Chatot... Solo dame alguna misión o algo por el estilo

Chatot: ...

Eevee[Jolteon]:[Se vuelve a Erizar] Que me des una misión!

Chatot: Bien, que tal el Gran Reto del Pokegremio

Eevee[Jolteon]: Donde es?

Chatot: En... El Bosque Misterio

Eevee[Jolteon]: Bien, iré

Chatot: Por cierto, donde esta Vulpix?

Eevee: No lo se [Se va a Buscar al resto]

[En los dormitorios]

Leafeon: Buneary, por ultima vez quitate ese vestido

Buneary: No

Sneasel: Te lo quito yo

[Llega Eevee]

Eevee: Llego su líder

Leafeon: ¿?

Eevee: Quise decir, Hola

Leafeon: Vamos a Explorar?

Eevee: Exacto

Buneary: A donde?

Eevee: Al Bosque Misterio

Leafeon: Al Bosque Misterio?, y que con la tribu esa

Eevee: Si no me equivoco su jefe es Umbreon, y Umbreon esta en una celda verdad?, el único problema seria Sylveon

Buneary: Pues yo no voy ni de a broma

Eevee: Duerme la

Leafeon: Que?

Eevee: Que la duermas!

Leafeon usa Silbato, Buneary se durmió.

Sneasel: Yo iré pero con una condición

Eevee: Cual?

Sneasel: Yo llevare el Lazo Cobalto...

Eevee: ...

Leafeon: Es un objeto que equipado aumenta Atq, Atq Esp, Def y Def Esp.

Eevee: Esta bien

Sneasel: Enserió?

[Eevee disimuladamente golpea Leafeon]

Leafeon usa Silbato, Sneasel se durmió.

Leafeon: Ahora que?, me duermo yo mismo?

Eevee: Te daré un consejo, si aparece Lili usa eso dientes que tienes y clávalos en su cuello y no la sueltes hasta que deje de retorcerse

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: ...

Eevee: Lo digo enserió

Leafeon: Eevee estas bien?, así no eres tu

Eevee: Leafeon, podrías darme un golpe en el comienzo de la cola?

[Leafeon obedece y lo hace]

[Carlos es expulsado]

Carlos: Eevee se podría saber por que hiciste eso?

Eevee: Vámonos, tu llevas a Buneary y yo a Sneasel

Leafeon: Bien

[Se van cargando a Sneasel y a Buneary, a Buneary le quitaron las "prendas"]

[Bosque Misterio]

Leafeon: Listo, a despertar a estos dos

Eevee: Hazlo

Carlos: No me queda opción

[Carlos intenta poseer a Sneasel, pero por algún motivo no puede]

Carlos: ...

Eevee: Carlos, si nos estas siguiendo mas te vale poseer a alguno de ellos dos

Leafeon: Carlos esta aquí?

Eevee: Eso espero

[Sin mas remedio, Carlos posee a Buneary]

Leafeon: Bien los despertare..

[Leafeon despierta a Sneasel y a Buneary]

Sneasel: Ya me lo esperaba

Carlos[Buneary]: Este es la tercera Pokémon que tengo que poseer... Es que no puede poseer a un pokemon macho?, Primero Sylveon después, Eevee y ahora un Buneary.

Eevee: Al menos tienes cuerpo

Carlos[Buneary]: Extraño mi cuerpo de Vulpix...

Eevee: Entremos al bosque, y ya sabes Leafeon

Leafeon: Que?, tu Traumatizante recomendación?

Eevee: Si

[Entran al Bosque]

[Carlos se tropieza y cae]

Carlos[Buneary]: ¡Puaj! Tengo césped en mi boca... y encima me es difícil caminar, pero eso no es todo mis orejas me desequilibran

Eevee: Deja de quejarte y en vez de caminar salta

Carlos[Buneary]: Que salte?!... (La verdad no es mala idea)

[Avanzan y llegan a la zona peligrosa]

Eevee: Si no me equivoco, por aquí esta la tribu, no hagan ruido

Carlos[Buneary]: Entonces apresuremos el pa- [Se tropieza]. [Furioso] YA ME HARTE!

Eevee: [Sarcásticamente] Tu Silencio fue perfecto

[Para cuando lo notan ya esta rodeados por la tribu]

Eevee[S]: Miren lo que trajo el viento

Eevee: Carlos!, no te doy una por que ese cuerpo es de Buneary

Sneasel: Estamos perdidos, técnicamente y literalmente.

Leafeon: y Que hacemos ahora?

Eevee: Todos en estrategia "A por ellos"

Sneasel: Yo prefiero la estrategia "Escapa"

Eevee: Todos Listos?

Sneasel: No

Leafeon: Eevee, tengo a Flareon justo enfrente...

Eevee: Arreglate las

Carlos[Buneary]: Leafeon, yo te ayudo

Sylveon[S]: Preparen ce...

[¡Nido de Monstruos!]

[3 Eevee[S], 1 de cada evolución, Umbreon[S], Leafeon[S] y Glaceon[S] obviamente no están]

Eevee arrojo una Sem Sueño, alcanza a Sylveon[S], Se durmió. Eevee[S] usa Mordisco, muerde a Buneary. Eevee[S]2 usa Látigo, Def de Leafeon bajo.. Eevee[S]3 usa Refuerzo, Atq y Atq Esp de aliados sube. Sneasel usa Cuchilla, golpea a Eevee[S], Golpe Critico, se debilito. Buneary uso Patada Salto, falla por mucho, Se lesiona. Flareon[S] usa Colm Igneo, muerde a Sneasel, Muy Eficaz. Vaporeon[S] uso HidroBomba, falla. Espeon[S] uso Psíquico, alcanza a Leafeon. Jolteon[S] uso Rayo, alcanza a Eevee y Leafeon. Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda, golpea a Vaporeon, Muy Eficaz, Vaporeon se debilito.

Carlos[Buneary]: Esto va a terminar mal

Eevee: Maniobra de escape E2!

Carlos[Buneary]: Maniobra que?

Leafeon: Solo usa Excavar

Sneasel, Leafeon y Buneary usan Excavar. Eevee cambia a Flareon, usa Humareda, alcanza a todos, no afecta a Leafeon, Sneasel y Buneary. Absorber Fuego de Flareon[S]: Potencia sus ataques tipo fuego.

[Cuando se dispersa el Humo]

Flareon[S]: Escaparon!

Vaporeon[S]: No deben de estar lejos

Jolteon[S]: Pero como escaparon?

Eevee[S]3: Veré bajo tierra [Usa Excavar]

Espeon[S]: Esperemos en la salida del bosque...

[A unos Metros]

Eevee: Por los pelos

Carlos[Buneary]: ¡Puaj!, Ahora tengo tierra en la boca, nariz, ojos y otras partes que no voy a mencionar

Leafeon: Por que te quejas tanto?

Sneasel: Tengo tierra entre las garras

Eevee: Yo tengo tierra en partes que no sabia que tenia y yo no estoy quejándome

Carlos[Buneary]: Claro, tu eres la líder. Debes comportarte como tal

Eevee: Y tu eres mi entrenador y Esposo, así que comportate como tal

Carlos[Buneary]: Seré tu esposo en el Alma, pero por ahora no en cuerpo. O tengo que recordarte que te casaste con un Vulpix, no con una Buneary

[A Eevee se le notan los ojos llorosos]

Carlos[Buneary]: Como dije, Soy tu esposo en alma. Y no me gusta verte así [Acercándose a Eevee]

Sneasel: Concéntrense en la misión vale? [Interrumpiendo la escena]

Leafeon: Es la primera vez que llegamos a esta parte del bosque

[Siguen avanzando]

Carlos[Buneary]: Creo que veo la Terma

Eevee: La terma?

Carlos[Buneary]: Estamos cerca de cumplir el Gran Reto...

Sneasel: Tengo un mal presentimiento... [Mira hacia arriba] Oh no...

Eevee: Que pasa?

Sneasel: Arriba...

[Los demás ven hacia arriba]

Leafeon: Rayos...

[Encime de ellos esta Pidgeot]

Carlos[Buneary]: Esto es malo, muy malo

[Pidgeot comienza a decender]

Sneasel: Estamos muertos...

Carlos[Buneary]: Eevee que hacemos?

[El Pidgeot se detiene a unos 2 metros en el aire, y de encima de el saltan Jolteon y ...]

Carlos[Buneary]: Esto es peor

Carlos[O]: Me extrañaban?

Eevee: [Sorprendida] Mierd*

[Ending]


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 56: El Gran Malo Requetemalo. **

Anteriormente en The Walking Dead... Digo en el Fic

Flareon usa Llamarada, Eevee Jr recibe intencionalmente el ataque, Muy Eficaz.

Flareon: [Preocupado] Estas bien?, esperaba que lo evitaras

Eevee Jr[Glaceon]: Caíste...

Eevee Jr usa Manto Espejo, devuelve el doble de daño recibido, golpe critico. Flareon cae.

...

Eevee[Jolteon]:[Se vuelve a Erizar] Que me des una misión!

Chatot: Bien, que tal el Gran Reto del Pokegremio

...

[Sin mas remedio, Carlos posee a Buneary]

Carlos[Buneary]: Extraño mi cuerpo de Vulpix...

...

Eevee[S]: Miren lo que trajo el viento

...

Carlos[Buneary]: Esto va a terminar mal

Eevee: Maniobra de escape E2!

...

Carlos[Buneary]: Creo que veo la Terma

Eevee: La terma?

...

Sneasel: Tengo un mal presentimiento... [Mira hacia arriba] Oh no...

Leafeon: Rayos...[Encima de ellos esta Pidgeot]

Carlos Oscuro: Me extrañaban?

[Opening]

Carlos[O]: Que pasa?, les comió la lengua un Rattata? [Acercándose a Eevee]

Carlos[Buneary]:[Interponiéndose] No te le acerques

Carlos[O]: Y esta Buneary quien es?, una amiga de ustedes supongo... Ahora apartate, necesito hablar con Eevee

Carlos[Buneary]: No te le acercaras

Carlos[O]: Tu te lo buscaste... [Retrocediendo Misteriosamente]

[Jolteon comienza a acercarse]

Jolteon: Hola, Buneary... o debería decir, Carlos

Carlos[Buneary]: Me impresiona que me reconocieras

Jolteon: Era obvio, quien mas protegería así a Eevee. Ahora o te quitas o yo te vuelvo a quitar

Carlos[Buneary]: Al menos ganare algo de tiempo

Jolteon: Si pero cuanto?

[Boss Battle]

Encuentro con... Líder Oscuro Jolteon

Jolteon: Hoy estoy de buen humor, así que seré rápido

Jolteon usa Rayo Oscuro, Buneary apenas lo esquiva.

Carlos[Buneary]: Eso estuvo muy cerca

Jolteon: Falle?, eso fue suerte.

Buneary usa Frustración , golpea a Jolteon.

Jolteon: Eso fue todo?, esperaba mas de ti

Jolteon usa Trueno, alcanza a Buneary, Buneary cae...

Carlos[Buneary]: [Gravemente Herido] Eso si que dolió... [Logra levantarse]

Jolteon: Quieres mas?

Buneary usa Patada Salto,falla... Antes de lastimarse con el suelo usa Excavar

Jolteon: Solo retrasas lo inevitable...

Buneary usa Excavar, golpea a Jolteon, Muy Eficaz.

Jolteon: Buen intento

Jolteon uso Fin Oscuro, golpea a Buneary, vuelve a caer

[Fin de la Batalla]

Carlos[Buneary]: (Tengo que pensar algo rápido) [Se levanta con notable dificultad y apenas se mantiene en pie]

Jolteon: Eres necio, así que me asegurare de que no puedas levantarte otra vez

Jolteon uso Hiperrayo...

Carlos[Buneary]: Ya valió...

[Justo cuando el ataque esta por alcanzar a Carlos, algo se interpone usa Protección y lo detiene... Al desaparecer el humo]

Todos: (!)

Lili: [Enojada] Jolteon, eres idiota o que?!

Jolteon: [Sorprendido] L-Lili... Pero que haces aquí?

Lili: Darkrai te dio una orden y casi no la cumples

Jolteon: Orden?... ... ... ... ... A si, ya me acorde

Carlos[O]: Lili, la cosa estaba buena, y llegas tu a arruinarlo

[A unos pocos metros]

Leafeon: Me volví loco o esa es Lili y protegió a Carlos

Eevee: No puedo escuchar lo que dicen...

Sneasel: ...

Leafeon: La verdad es que estaba apunto de intervenir

Eevee: Yo igual

Sneasel: Yo ya estaba que salia pitando de aquí

Leafeon: No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada [Sale corriendo hacia Carlos]

Eevee: Leafeon, espera! [Lo sigue]

Sneasel: Debería seguirlos... pero...

Lili: Eh!, ustedes un paso mas y quedaran como el Buneary

Jolteon: Y a ellos también?

Lili: Claro

Jolteon: Entonces, has lo honores

Lili cambia Leafeon, Usa Silbato, Leafeon se durmió, Eevee se durmió...

Jolteon: Y que con Carlos?

Lili: Te refieres al Buneary?. Míralo apenas esta de pie... [Lili le da un leve golpe en la cabeza a Buneary, el cual cae inconsciente]

Jolteon: Si no mal recuerdo había una Sneasel

Lili: No tenemos tiempo... Ahora sube los a Pidgeot y vámonos

Pidgeot: Que?!, Mmm... Creo que me están llamando... [Se va rápidamente]

Lili: ...

Jolteon: Ahora que?

[En la Casa de Eevee y Carlos]

Sylveon: Flareon estas mejor?

Flareon: Si no fue nada

Eevee Jr[Glaceon]: No te lastimé?

Flareon: Nada Grave

Sylveon: Por lo visto Eevee se volvió mas fuerte, seria por el orbe?

Wileska: [Bajando las Escaleras] Hey, creo que ya no me enredo con las... [Se enreda y cae por las escaleras]

Sylveon: Estas bien?

Wileska: Auch...

[Afuera viene Sneasel corriendo hacia la casa, pero no le da tiempo de frenar y se estampa con la puerta]

Flareon: Que fue eso?

[Sylveon abre la puerta]

Sneasel: Mi pobre carita

Sylveon: Sneasel? Que haces aquí?

Sneasel: Eevee... Carlos... Y también Leafeon... Supongo que Buneary cuenta

Sylveon: Que paso?

Sneasel: Lili... Jolteon... Y... Carlos?... Ah, y su chófer Pidgeot

Sylveon: ...

Sneasel: Sylveon?

Sylveon: Y que les paso?

Sneasel: Tu que crees

Sylveon: Algo mas?

Sneasel: Se los llevaron...

Sylveon: ...

Sneasel: No te desmayes

Sylveon: ...

Sneasel: Respira..., Calmate, No entres en pánico

Sylveon: Busca a los demás y a los que puedas, nos reuniremos en la playa justo donde están los escombros del risco

[Sylveon le cierra la puerta en la cara a Sneasel]

Sneasel: Mi cara...

[Dentro de la casa]

Flareon: Quien era?

Eevee Jr[Glaceon]: Algo malo paso... verdad?

Sylveon: Y tu como?

Eevee Jr[Glaceon]: Lo presiento, y seguro implica a mis padres verdad?

Sylveon: Pero... tu... como?... Da igual

Wileska: Osea que... no entiendo nada

Sylveon: Hay que prepararnos para un rescate

Flareon: Rescate?, Supongo que debes saber donde

Sylveon: Busquemos pistas...

Flareon: Donde?

Sylveon: ...

[En Algún Lugar]

Jolteon: Aquí están, tal y como lo pidió

Darkrai: Bien, ahora llévenlos a La Isla sin Retorno. Y tengan cuidado, a menos que quieran permanecer en esa isla les recomiendo mantener distancia. Y hay algo que quiero hablar con Lili a solas...

[En Aldea Tesoro]

Espeon: ... seguro que era aquí?

Sneasel: Eso creo

Glaceon: Pues aquí no hay nadie

Vaporeon: Creo que aquí no es

Shaymin: Aquí no es, esta claro...

Vaporeon: Shaymin, podrías volar alto y intentar localizar a Sylveon y los demás

[Shaymin cabía a Forma Cielo y comienza a subir rápidamente]

Glaceon: Y para que nos vamos a reunir?

Espeon: Sneasel dilo de una vez, o lo haré yo

Sneasel: La cosa es que... Jolteon tiene secuestrados a Eevee, Carlos, Leafeon y Buneary

Glaceon: Escuche bien?

Vaporeon: Supongo que no sabes donde

Sneasel: ...

Vaporeon: En ese caso, no seria conveniente buscar mas ayuda?

Sneasel: El Pokegremio esta vació y Si no has notado aquí no hay nadie que pueda ayudar

Glaceon: Pues, mira quienes vienen por allí

Vaporeon: Y por allí...

[Por un lado se acerca el Equipo Carisma, del Otro el Equipo WAD...]

Espeon: Me parece solo ami... o se están mirando, y no es buena mirada

Sneasel: Yo mejor me aparto...

[Se quitan del medio, Los Equipos quedan Cara a Cara]

Arbok: Equipo Carisssma nosss vemosss otra vezz...

Medicham: Lo prometido es deuda, prepárense

Lopunny: Calma Medicham, aquí no se puede combatir... Ademas, tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer

Medicham: P-pero Lopunny!

Drapion: Mas les vale no enfrentarse contra nosotros

Gardevoir: Olvidan la paliza que les dimos la ultima vez?

Arbok: Esssa no cuenta y nunca terminamosss essse combate

Medicham: Lo dices tu

Lopunny: Ahora serian tan amables de darnos paso

Drapion: Ja!, No solo son majas sino que algo chistosas

Vaporeon: [Gota estilo anime] La tensión se puede cortar con un cuchillo

Arbok: Jefa, demosssle una palizza a essstas creidasss

Drapion: Si, mostremos le quien manda aquí

Weavile: ¡Silencio los Dos!

Arbok: Sssentimossss molessstarla

Drapion: No era nuestra intención...

Weavile: (Nunca lo es)

Lopunny: Se quedaran allí sin hacer nada o que?

Gardevoir: Fuimos educadas, pero como no hicieron caso...

Medicham: Quítense!

Drapion: O que?

Weavile: Drapion!

Drapion: ...

[Weavile simplemente camina entre Lopunny y Gardevoir]

Weavile: Que esperan? Vámonos

Drapion: Pero...

Arbok: ?

Weavile: Que es para hoy! [Alejándose]

[Drapion y Arbok se van tras Weavile]

Espeon: ...

[En eso baja Shaymin]

Shaymin[F. Cielo]: Sylveon es la blanca con cintas y algo de rosa y azul?

Vaporeon: Si

Shaymin[F. Cielo]: Esta en la playa... Cerca de los escombros del risco... Por cierto como se cayo?

Vaporeon:[Un Poco seria] Eso no es de tu incumbencia [Mientras va hacia el Equipo Carisma]

Shaymin[F. Cielo]: Dije algo malo?

Glaceon: [Igual que Vaporeon] Tu dímelo [Siguiendo a Vaporeon]

Shaymin[F. Cielo]: [Confundida] Mmmmmmm... Disculpen?

Espeon: Solo no vuelvas a tocar el tema..., al menos con ellos. No les gusta hablar de eso

... ... ...

Vaporeon: Entonces?

Lopunny: Por supuesto que los ayudaremos

Gardevoir: Después de todos nos han salvado

Glaceon: Muchas Gracias

Gardevoir: [Nota Algo en Glaceon] Estas bien?

Glaceon: Claro, por que no lo estaría?

Gardevoir: Déjalo así

Vaporeon: ?

Lopunny: Que harán primero?

Vaporeon: Reunirnos con el resto

Lopunny: Bien los acompañaremos...

[En algún lugar]

[Volando sobre Pidgeot]

Jolteon: Una pregunta, donde queda esa isla?

Lili: Ni idea

Jolteon: Y tu totodile? 

Totodile: Tengo cara de saberlo? 

Carlos[O]: Entonces a donde vamos?

Pidgeot: Esperen, dicen que me han hecho volar todo este rato y no saben a donde vamos?

Victini: [apareciendo] Yo si se

Lili: Desde cuando estas aquí?

Victini: Desde hace unos segundos, tarde porque Darkrai hacia un ritual o una cosa rara para que recuperara mis recuerdos o una chorrada así

Lili: Entonces vamos bien?

Victini: Van exactamente en la dirección opuesta

Los Demás: ...

Victini: [Troll Face] Es broma, van bien

[Ending]


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 57: La Isla Sin Retorno, una sorpresa**

[M M, Quien sabe donde]

[Noche, Pocas Nubes]

[Pidgeot lleva toda la noche volando]

Lili: Pidgeot, si te duermes...

Pidgeot: Lo se, Lo se

Jolteon: Cuanto falta?

Victini: Estamos cerca

[No solo Pidgeot esta Cargando con ellos sino que con las patas lleva una Jaula en donde están los Protagonistas]

Carlos[O]: Y los prisioneros?

Totodile: Siguen dormidos

[En el Bosque Misterio]

Chatot: Ya van dos veces...

Wigglytuff: Seguro vieron una manzana perfecta... Y la van a conseguir para dármela

Chatot: Claro seguro es por eso...

[Opening]

[Horas después, los primeros rayos del sol aparecen]

[Lo de Jaula es un decir... Porque esta totalmente cerrada, adentro a oscuras, aprueba de sonido... ni la menor idea de por donde entra el oxigeno]

Carlos[Buneary]:[Despertando] Sigo vivo?, o estoy muerto? No veo nada [Tropieza con algo]

[Al tropezarse se golpea con un lado de la "jaula", volviendo a quedar inconsciente]

Totodile: Escucharon algo?

Carlos[O]: Es tu imaginación

Totodile: Juro haber escuchado un golpe, tu lo escuchaste Jolteon?

[Jolteon esta viendo el amanecer]

Jolteon: ...

Totodile: Jolteon!

Jolteon: Que?

Totodile: Tu escuchaste un golpe?

Jolteon: Creo que si

Victini: Ven eso?

Lili: Esa es la isla?

Victini: Si

[En la Playa]

Sylveon: Bien estamos listos?

Glaceon: Define listos

Vaporeon: A donde iremos primero?

Sylveon: Nos dividiremos en grupos, El Equipo Carisma ira por su cuenta después de todo son famosas por algo

Lopunny: Bien, me emociona tener que buscar y el misterio de saber si ese es el lugar correcto

Sylveon: Espeon, Glaceon, Vaporeon y Shaymin, formaran el Equipo B

Espeon: Lo que digas

Sylveon: Y finalmente, Flareon, Eevee Jr, Wileska y Yo. Grupo A

Flareon: Bien

[A lo lejos en la Playa]

¿?: No se olviden de nosotros!

Espeon: Esa no es... Cyntia?

Cyntia: Tenia un mal presentimiento y por eso vine aquí, y con otros mas...

[No solo Están el Garchomp y Glaceon de Cyntia, sino que están su Milotic, Togekiss, Spiritomb y Lucario]

Flareon: Ese es tu equipo completo?

Cyntia: Así es

Sylveon: Bien, Entonces Cyntia, Garchomp, Glaceon y Lucario serán el Grupo D.

Vaporeon: Y quien es el grupo C? 

Sylveon: El Grupo C es Obviamente el Equipo Carisma...C de Carisma, Entiendes?

Vaporeon: No lo había pensado

Sylveon: y El grupo E, Spiritomb, Milotic y Togekiss

Milotic: Me gusta

Sylveon: Ahora, Agradezco a El Equipo Carisma y a Cyntia y sus Pokémon por su ayuda... Entre mas mejor...

Eevee Jr: [Tomando Iniciativa] Bien es hora de empezar a buscar, ¡mis padres están en peligro! Y no podría soportar que les pasara algo...

[Todos se Sorprenden por las repentinas palabras de Eevee Jr, Pero el Equipo Carisma mas]

Lopunny: [Sorprendida] ¡¿Tus Padres?!, entonces tu eres la hija de Eevee y Carlos?

Gardevoir: Habíamos oído que ellos tuvieron una hija...

Medicham: Es un Placer conocerte...

Gardevoir: Ahora que lo pienso eres idéntica a tu madre

Lopunny: Debimos darnos cuenta

Medicham: Me pregunto que heredarías de Carlos

Sylveon: Lo verán muy pronto

[M M, ¿Isla sin Retorno?, Playa]

[Mucho Sol]

[Dentro de la Jaula, La Escena es Grabada desde Fuera]

... ... ...

Eevee: Alguna idea? 

Leafeon: Ni se donde estas

[Chocan]

Leafeon: Creo que te encontré

Eevee: Por casualidad no sabrás donde estamos

Leafeon: En un lugar oscuro... Muy Oscuro y Pequeño

Eevee: [Algo Enojada] Entiendo tu plan...

Leafeon: Eres muy ESTUPIDA para saberlo

Eevee: [Enojada] Sigue...

Leafeon: Siempre metes la pata, y echas todo a perder

Eevee: [Casi Furiosa] Un poco mas

[Eevee cambia a Flareon]

Leafeon: No seas estúpida y conviertete en Espeon

Eevee[Flareon]: [Furiosa] Una mas

[Eevee Cambia a Espeon]

Leafeon: (Me quede sin ideas... A menos que...) Eres una ... [No apto para menores de 80 Años]

[Acto seguido la Jaula Vuela en Pedazos]

Eevee[Espeon]: [realmente Furiosa] Tampoco te pases!

Leafeon: Mira!, Salimos

Eevee[Espeon]: [Calmándose] Ok... Salimos ahora... Donde estamos?

Leafeon: Me preguntas a mi?, Porque No tengo idea donde estamos

[Eevee vuelve a su forma] 

Eevee: La verdad me dolió lo ultimo que dijiste

Leafeon: Por eso me disculpo, jamas te diría eso

Eevee: Ahora... Ese no es Carlos?

Leafeon: ¿?

¿?: Lograron salir? Me impresionan...

Eevee: Eh?

Leafeon: Tu que haces aquí!

Carlos[O]: Cumpliendo mi Misión, y ya lo hizo. Cuando Carlos despierte, dile que es libre de volver a su cuerpo de Vulpix. Pues mi labor esta hecha. Pero de ser necesario Volveré

[Al decir eso aparentemente la oscuridad desaparece del Cuerpo y este cae obviamente sin vida]

Eevee: Que diablos paso?

Leafeon: Despertemos a Carlos... (Si sigue vivo)

[Se acercan a Buneary]

Eevee: Tienes una idea? 

Leafeon: Si pero no soy capaz de hacerlo

Eevee: Ok, ya se lo que es...

[Eevee le da una Bofetada solo como ella sabe hacerlo]

[¿Quien no despertaría con eso?]

Carlos[Buneary]: Auch, Eevee eso duele

Eevee: Si es verdad lo que dijo el Carlos oscuro o como se llame...

Leafeon: Creo que se que hacer...

[Con algo de dificultad, Leafeon golpea en el comienzo de la Cola de Buneary]

[Carlos es Expulsado]

Carlos: Pero que?

Eevee: No tengo idea de donde estas pero por allí esta tu cuerpo de Vulpix

Carlos: Lo dices enserió?

Eevee: Si, por allí

[Carlos (Algo alegre) se acerca a su cuerpo]

Eevee: Creo que si, vuelves a tu cuerpo original dejaras de ser fantasma

Carlos: Eso estaba pensando

[Carlos vuelve a su cuerpo]

Eevee: Como te sientes?

Carlos: ...

Eevee: Carlos? 

Carlos: No hay palabras para expresar lo que siento

Eevee: A que te refieres?

Carlos: A esto...

[Carlos agarra por sorpresa a Eevee y le da un apasionado beso]

Leafeon: [Interrumpe] Par de tórtolos, si no lo han notado estamos en quien sabe donde hace quien sabe cuanto y nos trajo quien sabe quien... Por que la verdad solo recuerdo que llegamos al Bosque nos encontramos a la tribu.. y desperté en la jaula esa

[Carlos e Eevee ignoran a Leafeon y siguen con lo suyo]

[Buneary vuelve en si]

Buneary: Donde estamos?

Leafeon: Soy el único consiente de que estemos en grave riesgo?

Buneary: Acaso Carlos recupero su cuerpo de Vulpix?, Me podrían explicar que pasa?

Leafeon: Solo te puedo decir que, llegamos aquí, Carlos recupero su cuerpo y ahora esta en un beso aparentemente infinito.

Buneary: ...

Leafeon: Ustedes dos, si no se separan acabaran asfixiados

[Mientras Eevee besa a Carlos cambia a Flareon]

Leafeon: Entiendo la indirecta...

Buneary: Y sabes que lugar es este? 

Leafeon: No tengo idea

Buneary: Ahora que hacemos?

Leafeon: Misión Suicida

Buneary: (?)

[Leafeon (Conociendo las consecuencias) se acerca a Eevee y Carlos...]

Leafeon:(Esto me va a Doler)

[La Siguiente escena fue Censurada por incluir Violencia Explicita, Maltrato Animal (O Maltrato Pokémon eso da Igual), Sangre nada Animada y entre otras cosas que ni siquiera se podrían poner aunque el fic fuera Clasificación M... (Actualmente es T y de ahí no pasara)]

[Como 20 Minutos después]

Buneary: A eso te referías con misión suicida?

Leafeon: ["Mal para la Foto"] Tu que crees?

Buneary: Suerte que Carlos te protege, sigo sin saber por que

Leafeon: Larga historia

Carlos: Leafeon, disculpa a Eevee... Sabes como se pone cuando esta enojada, aunque creo que se paso

Leafeon: Si supieras lo que paso antes de que despertaras, yo diría que me lo merecía

Carlos: Para colmo se enojo conmigo por protegerte, pero se como arreglarlo... Así que mas te vale no despertarte esta noche, lo mismo con Buneary... Ahora que me doy cuenta, Donde estamos?

Leafeon: En no tengo idea

Carlos: ...

Buneary: Esta sera una larga noche

Leafeon: Noche?, pero si ni siquiera es mediodía

Buneary: Entonces sera un largo dia

[Endin-]

Carlos: Que Ending ni que nada, el Capitulo continua

...

Pokeleaf: Aquí llega el Capitulo así que ni te metas

Carlos: O que?

...

[Continua el Cap]

Leafeon: Que es eso?

[Misteriosamente una Piedra cae y justamente le rompe una pata a Car-]

...

Carlos: Tu ganas, deja el Pu** Capitulo hasta aquí

Pokeleaf: Por metiche en el próximo Cap te va a pasar algo...

Carlos: Yo y mi bocotá

...

[Endi-]

Eevee: Como le hagas algo te las vez conmigo

Pokeleaf: Me dejan terminar el jodido capitulo?

Leafeon: No

...

Eevee Jr: Al menos dime donde están mis padres

Pokeleaf: Te lo diré a ti y solo a ti, tus padres están en...

[Ending Repentino]

Curiosidades:

-Cuando Sylveon esta Planeando los Grupos... En Ninguno esta Sneasel


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 58: Donde Estamos?, Un Equipo Protector**

[Mediodía, Mucho Sol]

[M M, ¿Isla sin Retorno?, Selva Este]

Eevee: Seguro que no es una isla?

Leafeon: Yo creo que si lo es

Buneary: Si, esto parece una isla

Eevee: Que opinas Carlos? 

Carlos: Me parece que es una isla

Leafeon: Esto esta mas desierto...

Carlos: Leafeon deja de murmurar cosas y habla bien

Leafeon: No, yo no dije nada

[Opening]

Carlos: Esta isla me esta estresando, es puro bosque y playa... Y si eso no fuera poco cuando tratamos de salir nadando, aparecemos de nuevo en la playa... Con Excavar pasa exactamente lo mismo

Leafeon: Y si intentas tele transportarte?

[Eevee cambia a Espeon]

Eevee[Espeon]: Vale la pena el intento

[Eevee desaparece... Vuelve a aparecer exactamente en el mismo sitio, para colmo pierde la transformación]

Eevee: Eh?, Volví a ser Eevee? Y de paso aparecí donde mismo

Carlos: Entonces estamos atrapados aquí?

Leafeon: Al parecer si

Carlos: Debe haber una salida de emergencia o oculta, quisa las dos

Eevee: Busquemos, no podemos rendirnos así

Leafeon: Pero hay un problema, Donde conseguimos comida?

Carlos: Eso puede ser un grave problema...

Leafeon: Que bien que ninguno de ustedes no es vegetariano...

Eevee: Yo soy omnívora

Buneary: Yo cómo lo que me den... y claro que sea comestible

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: Ni se me acerquen

Carlos: Podrían dejar de pensar en Leafeon servido en un plato de ensalada?... Aun que suena tentador

Leafeon: (!)

Carlos: Es broma, primero me muero de hambre que comerte a ti

Eevee: Exploremos es bosque en busca de pistas

[un rato después de avanzar en el bosque]

Buneary: Soy yo o el sol sigue en el mismo sitio

Leafeon: Si mis sentidos de la naturaleza no falla... El sol apenas se a movido como si fuera pasado 1 minuto

Eevee: Genial, esta isla es de verdad rara

[Llegan a un Aparentemente pueblo abandonado]

[Apenas pisan el lugar sienten una especie de onda curativa la cual cura al grupo]

Eevee: Que lugar es este?

Leafeon: Parece que esta abandonado...

¿?: ¡Pokémons Nuevos!

Carlos: Abandonado mis Colas

[En un abrir y cerrar de ojos están rodeados de varios lugareños(Uno que otros iniciales, y la mayoría son Pokémon de la tercera generación a la Quinta]

Treecko: Bienvenidos a la Isla sin Retorno

Carlos: Isla sin Retorno?, Sinceramente ni yo conocía este lugar

Pochyena: Vaya, eres un Vulpix? Hace tiempo que no veíamos uno...

Carlos: Por que?

Pochyena: Simplemente evolucionaron y ahora son Ninetales, supongo que quieres evolucionar tu también verdad te mostrare donde esta una piedra fuego? 

Carlos: Para evolucionar no se necesita ir a la terma?

Krokorok: Si, hay una en el Bosque Sur

Carlos: Entonces, gracias por la oferta pero no quiero evolucionar

Pochyena: Enserió?, eso es raro pero evolucionar o no es tu decisión. Entonces, que tal Eevee?, tenemos las 5 piedras que puedes usar

Eevee: 5?, que no son 3? 

Pochyena: Si, 3 piedras y 2 rocas

Carlos: Eevee, en el mundo misterioso aparte de esas 3 piedras hay 2 rocas La Roca Musgo y Hielo

Pochyena: Exacto

Eevee: Las rocas son para Leafeon y Glaceon respectivamente

Pochyena: Exacto, Leafeon seguro conoce la roca musgo

Leafeon: En realidad... Digamos que si

Pochyena: Y Buneary... Tenemos un puesto de Gomis si quieres evolucionar

Carlos: Eres fan de la evolución o que?

Pochyena: Si

Eevee: Entonces porque no eres un Mightyena?

Pochyena: No eh alcanzado el nivel necesario

Lotad: Mira se acerca la reina!

Carlos: La reina?

[Ven a alguien acercarse]

Carlos: Lol?, un Meloetta es sus reina?

Pochyena: Si

Eevee: Supongo que deberíamos hacer una reverencia

Pochyena: No es necesario, es una reina que prefiere ser tratada como alguien normal

[La reina se coloca frente al grupo]

Meloetta: Ya lo habrán hecho pero, Les doy una Bienvenida a la Isla sin Retorno

Eevee: Y porque es sin retorno?

Meloetta: No les parece extraño, que al intentar salir nadando uno vuelve a aparecer en la playa?, Intentar usar excavar hace que pase lo mismo?, Tele transportarse no funciona y anula los poderes psíquicos temporalmente?, Al intentar salir con vuelo uno no puede mantenerse en el aire?, Una Fuga esfera te envía justo a este lugar.

Carlos: Ya que lo dices así... Todo tiene sentido

Meloetta: Y este es el único lugar donde hay bayas y otros Pokémon, debido que es misteriosamente imposible sobrevivir un dia en la playa o algún bosque. Por eso todo pokemon con buen corazón o al menos que no sea asesino ni nadas de esas cosas, puede vivir aquí... y de ser un pokemon con malas intenciones apenas al pisar el lugar en vez de ser curados por el aura caería debilitado al instante y de permanecer con malas intenciones este no sobreviviría

Carlos: Puede decirse que están protegidos aquí

Meloetta: Es mi deber como reina mantener protegidos a los habitantes

Eevee: Perdona por no presentarnos, Soy... Como ya lo habrás notado, Eevee. Ella es Buneary, El Mi Hermano Leafeon, y El Mi... Es-Esposo Carlos. Juntos Somos un Equipo Explorador

Meloetta: Entonces estas casada?, bien... Es raro una pareja casada por estos lados. Ahora les mostrare donde vivirán, normalmente juntamos a los mismos pokemon en una casa pero dado a que ustedes son Familia pueden vivir juntos a excepción de Buneary, que vivirá en aquella casa donde hay varios Buneary y Lopunny...

Carlos:(Creo que visitare a Lopunn- digo a Buneary... Si claro a Buneary)

Meloetta: Eevee y Leafeon tendrán acceso completo a la casa Eevee, donde hay Obviamente Eevees y sus Evoluciones, Carlos tendrá acceso total a la Casa NiLes donde hasta ahora solo habían Ninetales. Y todos ustedes tendrán Acceso Explorador a el resto de casas

Eevee: Acceso explorador, suena bien

Meloetta: Son los primeros exploradores así que actuaran como guardias del lugar, si están de acuerdo

Eevee: ...

Meloetta: Tendrán acceso al castillo y a otros lugares a los que prohibimos la entrada

Carlos: ...

Meloetta: Mis mejores Chef estarán listos para preparar un Bufet especial para ustedes

Eevee:(!)

Carlos: (...)

Meloetta: Con el tiempo podrían mejorar su rango y tener acceso exclusivo y hasta VIP a lugares que apenas yo tengo acceso, también tienda de ropa y hasta mi estilista aunque no lo uso

Buneary:(!)

Meloetta: El Bosque Milagro es un lugar especial y apenas puedo ir yo, y déjenme decir que ese lugar es perfecto para un tipo planta

Leafeon: (!)

Meloetta: ... Acceso VIP al Club de Striptease, eso incluye tras bambalinas con Luppun la Lopunny mas sexy del lugar

Carlos: (!)

Meloetta: Que dicen?

Eevee: Me convenciste con el Bufet

Buneary: Me convenciste con tu estilista

Leafeon: Me convenciste con el Bosque Milagro

Carlos: Me convenciste con El tras bambalinas con Luppun...

Eevee: (!)

Carlos: Quise decir con el Bufet

Meloetta: Entonces muéstrenme su Placa de explorador

Leafeon: Aquí la tengo... [Se la muestra]

Meloetta: "Equipo Eevee. Rango: Oro". Bien, Equipo Eevee desde ahora formaran parte del sistema de investigación, Protección y otra cosa que ni me acuerdo. Su rango oro les da Acceso a Zonas Avanzadas de mi castillo, Primera y Segunda Zona del Bosque Milagro,mas libertad de uso de Mi Estilista, Mas Opciones en el menú de mis Chefs y total Acceso al Club de Striptease... con tras bambalinas personalizable y Podrán personalizar limitadamente el interior de su casa. Si suben de rango les daré aun mas... Ahora tomen estas placas que demuestran el poder que les otorgue y que son parte de la realeza.[Entrega unas Placas a cada uno] Deben de tener un Mapa Mágico

Leafeon: Si, este...

Meloetta: Bien no solo soy reina sino que también soy guardiana de la isla, esta isla es especial y secreta por eso es imposible de salir usando métodos comunes, hay forma de salir pero solo a ciertos individuos les eh dicho como y por su rango oro solo puedo revelar la ubicación de la isla en el mapa... Si quieren sabe como salir pues lo lamento pero necesitarían un rango mas alto que el actual... Por ahora me voy al castillo, si necesitan algo solo llámenme o vayan al castillo [Desaparece]

[Mapa Mágico: Las nubes que cubrían la ubicación de la Isla sin Retorno se han disipado]

Eevee: Eh!, estamos a días de Aldea Tesoro

... ... ...

[Carlos no esta] 

Eevee: Y Carlos? 

Leafeon: ... Creo que fue al Bufet... Si seguro que fue al bufet

Buneary: Iré a ver la casa donde voy a vivir... [Mientras va a la casa]

Leafeon: Eevee, veamos Nuestra casa y después vamos a la Casa Eevee

Eevee: Buena idea

[Las Casa por fuera parecen pequeñas Chozas Abandonadas, pero por dentro Son Increíblemente grandes como mansiones]

[Mientras tanto Carlos esta en el Club para adultos, y cabe destacar que esta haciendo algo mas que ver]

[Buneary esta en la casa conociendo a los demás]

[Eevee y Leafeon están en la casa asignada]

Eevee: Es mucho mas grande de lo que se ve afuera

Leafeon: Esta casa es genial, no puedo esperar por ver la otra

Eevee: Entonces vamos...

[Salen de la casa]

Eevee: Donde es?

[Después de dar muchas vueltas]

[Casa Eevee]

Eevee[S]: Miren Nuevos integrantes!

[La casa esta repleta de Eevees y sus Evoluciones, Tantas que no voy a poder numerarlos]

Sylveon[S]: Les doy la bienvenida amigos

Eevee: Ahora extraño a los demás...

Jolteon[S]: Les mostraremos el lugar

Leafeon: Un Jolteon... [Leafeon comienza a recordar].

Eevee: Que pasa Leafeon?

Leafeon: Recuerdo algo... Creo que Jolteon nos trajo aquí, pero la cosa es... Por que?

Eevee: Jolteon?, La verdad es muy probable de que sea cierto

Eevee[S]: Yo les mostrare, El Terreno de Juego... Pero primero, eres una Eevee hembra?

Eevee: Es que no se nota?

Eevee[S]: Si se nota pero quería confirmar, apenas hay unas 8 Eevee hembras aquí claro contándote a ti

[Eevee y Leafeon siguen a Eevee[S] y llegan a un pequeño campo]

Eevee[S]: Bien este es el Campo de Juego, sin duda nuestro lugar favorito y también el de los Sylveon, aquí se puede jugar libremente

Sylveon: No saltes de allí!

[Un Eevee salta desde un árbol alto, Eevee cambia rápidamente a Espeon y Detiene la caída del Eevee]

Eevee[S]: (!) No eras una Eevee hace un instante?

Eevee[Espeon]: De que hablas soy una Eevee

[Eevee[S] se frota los ojos y cuando vuelve a mirar]

Eevee[S]: (?) Pero?, no importa volvamos a la sala principal

[En la sala principal]

Vaporeon[S]: Bien les enseñare el parque acuático, y debo pedirle a Leafeon que tenga algo de cuidado... La ultima vez que un Leafeon entro allí... El Parque quedo sin agua

Leafeon: (?) 

[Llegan al Parque Acuático]

[Están en una especie de pasillo estrecho sin paredes ni nada y sobre mucha agua]

Vaporeon[S]: Anden con cuidado, si se caen sera un problema para sacarlos

[Eevee tropieza, y tambalea en el borde. A penas Leafeon logra agarrar a Eevee y evita que caiga]

[Mientras avanzan se ven muchos juegos acuáticos]

Eevee: Esa es una espiral muy rara

Vaporeon[S]: Lo llamamos torbellino de la muerte

Leafeon: De la muerte?

Vaporeon[S]: Es solo para hacer mas interesante el nombre

Eevee: Bien...

[Eevee vuelve a tropezar, esta vez no tiene tanta suerte y cae]

Vaporeon[S]: Rayos... Mejor hacemos algo rápido

Leafeon: No te preocupes

Vaporeon[S]: Que no me preocupe?, Se va a ahogar!

Leafeon: Solo espera

[Eevee en forma de Vaporeon usa HidroBomba para obtener impulso y subir de nuevo]

[Eevee vuelve a su forma]

Eevee: Esa agua esta fría...

Vaporeon[S]: Espera que acaba de pasar?

Leafeon: Larga historia posiblemente lo expliquemos después

Eevee: Sabes?, pienso que los demás podrían ponerse celosos

Leafeon: Y? 

Eevee: Buen punto

Vaporeon: Sigamos con el recorrido...

[Después de dar muchas vueltas, llegan a la sala principal]

Jolteon[S]: Supongo que es mi turno... Les Mostrare Nuestra central eléctrica

[En la Central Eléctrica]

Jolteon[S]: Bien, deberían saber que en todas las casas de Pokémon tipo eléctricos hay centrales eléctricas que son la fuente de electricidad de todo el pueblo incluido el Castillo. Y no quiero alardear pero según Meloetta nuestra central es una de las que mas electricidad produce, y normalmente hacemos competencia con la central de los Pichu, Pikachu y Raichu... Cabe destacar que algunas Pikachu hembras están perdidamente enamoradas de nosotros... Y por cierto no toquen nada, la descarga que recibirían apenas la soportara Leafeon

Eevee: Electricidad es mi segundo nombre... Precisamente mi Segunda Forma

[Eevee cambia a Jolteon]

[Eevee toca el generador las descargas recibidas simplemente restauran el estado de Eevee]

Eevee[Jolteon]:Cargada y lista para continuar

[Eevee vuelve a su forma]

Jolteon[S]: Que rayos?, Que me parta un rayo... Cosa imposible debido a que simplemente absorbería la electricidad... Sigamos

Eevee: Que?, este ni hizo caso

[Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas, vuelven a la sala principal]

Jolteon[S]: Suelo perderme...

Flareon[S]: Mi turno, les mostrare la "Sala de Bronceado". Pero antes, debo advertirles que a partir de aquí la temperatura podría ser muy alta para los que no sean de tipo fuego, y el ultimo Leafeon que entro apenas logro salir y saben que hizo? Se fue al parque acuático

Eevee:Entonces eso paso

Flareon[S]: Y ni hablar del ultimo Glaceon o el ultimo sylveon, aunque el sylveon si logro salir

[Entran a la Sala de Bronceado]

[El Lugar esta Prácticamente hecho con Fuego y Lava el suelo es lava fría, aunque no tan fría]

[Cada paso que da Leafeon es un terrible dolor en sus patas]

Leafeon: [Adolorido] Eevee, me ayudas?

[Eevee cambia a Flareon]

Leafeon: Y eso en que me ayuda?

Eevee[Flareon]: Solo sube a mi espalda es mas frio que el suelo, ademas si me vuelvo Vaporeon puede que termine apagando el lugar

Flareon[S]: (?)

Eevee[Flareon]: Tu solo sigue mostrando el lugar

Flareon[S]: Bien ese es el "Horno", normalmente entramos allí para refrescarnos

Leafeon: [Sudando] Refrescarse?, yo apenas y puedo respirar aquí

[Después de ver el resto del lugar, llegan a la sala principal]

Espeon[S]: Mi turno, les mostrare... la sala... Psíquica?

[En la sala Psíquica]

Espeon[S]: Bien, aquí simplemente entrenamos nuestros poderes psíquicos

Eevee: Puedo intentar

Espeon[S]: SI pero no creo que vallas a...

[Eevee cambia a Espeon]

[Se coloca en el punto especificado]

Eevee[Espeon]: Ahora?

Espeon[S]: [Con los ojos cerrados] Solo pon la caja mas grande en el punto luego ve apilando de mayor a menor

Eevee[Espeon]: Que fácil...

[Eevee completa el ejercicio]

Eevee[Espeon]: Ahora?

Espeon[S]: [Ojos cerrados] Después de eso tienes que mover la pila al Otro punto y luego has que la pila se mantenga en el aire para luego arrojar caja por caja al blanco móvil, cada blanco tiene dibujado una letra, y las cajas también... Es obvio lo que significa

Eevee[Espeon]: Claro...

[Eevee completa perfectamente el ejercicio]

Eevee[Espeon]: Después?

Espeon[S]: [Abre los ojos] Para que quieres que te diga si no vas a... [Ve la Puntuación Perfecta]

Eevee[Espeon]: Que?

Espeon[S]: Pero que?!

[Eevee vuelve a su forma]

Eevee: Tendré tiempo para seguir después

Espeon[S]: Sabes?, Me impresiona que puedas tomar la forma de todas las evoluciones

Eevee: Sabes es de mala educación leer la mente de los demás

Espeon[S]: Tenemos esa mala costumbre, somos consientes de eso

[Después de un rato, vuelven a la sala principal]

... ... ...

Eevee[S]: Umbreon siempre tiene que llegar tarde...

[En la salida del Club de Striptease]

Carlos:[Saliendo] Eso estuvo genial, puede que vuelve mañana... ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? CLARO que vuelvo mañana

¿?: [Telepatía] Carlos?, Responde!

Carlos: Espeon?

Espeon: [Telepatía][Emocionada] Carlos!, Eh! Glaceon!, Vaporeon!, Shaymin. Logre establecer contacto!

[Ending]

Curiosidades:

- Eevee podía haber ido al manantial con la roca hielo y obtener la forma y poderes de Glaceon

- Primer Capitulo con la Nueva Duración


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 59: Conociendo la Casa Eevee, Contacto Establecido!**

Carlos: Espeon!, Eres tu!?

Espeon:[Telepatía] Donde estas?, Sylveon y Tu hija hicieron una especie de equipo de rescate solo para encontrarlos

Carlos: Enserió?

Espeon:[Telepatía] Claro!

Carlos: Bien, pero de momento no les puedo decir donde estoy...

Espeon:[Telepatía] Porque?

Carlos: Es un lugar secreto, y no se puede salir. Hasta que descubramos la forma de salir es mejor que no les diga. Mientras pueden seguir buscando y averiguar sobre este lugar por su cuenta, pero no les puedo decir mas

Espeon:[Telepatía] A veces pienso que eres egoísta... No nos quieres invitar verdad?

Carlos: Si quieres habla con Eevee, pero ella tampoco te dará mucha información.

Espeon:[Telepatía] Están con ella?

Carlos: En este momento no

Espeon:[Telepatía] Avísame cuando la encuentre... El Servicio de Llamadas Espeon esta re-inaugurado

Carlos: ...

[Opening]

[Casa Eevee]

Umbreon[S]: Lamento la tardanza tenia cosas que hacer, les mostrare el Cuarto del Miedo o ni se como se llama

[Cuarto Siniestro]

Umbreon[S]: Hace unos días un Sylveon entro aquí, no quieren ni saber como quedo el lugar

Eevee: Que mala vibra trae este lugar

Umbreon[S]: Es normal, para ti es una mala sensación pero para nosotros es... como decirlo? No hay palabras para describir esa sensación

[Eevee cambia a Umbreon]

Eevee[Umbreon]: Guau... se siente bien, de lo que te pierdes Leafeon

Leafeon: Bien por ti que puedes ser 6 de tus evoluciones

Eevee[Umbreon]: Cendre aquí para relajarme...

Umbreon[S]: Ves lo que te decía?

Eevee[Umbreon]: No te impresiona que cambiara?

Umbreon[S]: Eh visto muchas cosas, para impresionarme se necesita mas que eso

Leafeon: ...

[Un rato después, Sala Principal]

Leafeon: Ahora viene algo que si me va a gustar...

Leafeon[S]: Mi turno, les enseñare el Área Boscosa.

[Área Boscosa]

Leafeon[S]: Aquí podemos estar en contacto con la naturaleza, y pasar un rato pacifico

Leafeon: Y ustedes son de los que no luchan?

Leafeon[S]: Como debes saber, a los Leafeon no nos gusta combatir... Pero también hay una parte exclusiva para el entrenamiento debido a que necesitamos estar en forma, entiendes?

[Eevee cambia a Leafeon]

Eevee[Leafeon]: Supongo que el aire de aquí es totalmente puro

Leafeon[S]: Exactamente, Nosotros hacemos fotosíntesis pero eso ya lo sabían, y por eso el aire de aquí es puro

Eevee[Leafeon]: El ambiente es relajante

Leafeon: Alguna vez a usado la zona de entrenamiento?

Leafeon[S]: Aveces, pero no entrenamos mucho. Odio admitir que los Leafeon somos los mas débiles de la Casa Eevee, somos pacíficos y rara vez combatimos pero cuando lo hacemos somos igual de fuertes que los demás

Leafeon: Solo para saber, cual es el ataque mas fuerte que conocen?

Leafeon[S]: El mas potente de la mayoría es Giga drenado, y algunos pocos saben Hoja Aguda

Leafeon: Bien... (Podría decirse que soy el Leafeon mas fuerte aquí)

Leafeon[S]: Y tu... no eras una Eevee?, me da igual...

[Sala Principal]

Carlos: ... (Como se supone que encontrare a Eevee?) Alguien vio a... una Eevee acompañada por un Leafeon?

Sylveon[S]: Se fueron al Área Boscosa

Carlos: Área Boscosa?

[Casualmente salen]

Eevee: Eh, donde estabas?

Carlos: En el Str... digo en el Bufet

Leafeon: El siguiente lugar va con Glaceon

Glaceon[S]: Si, le mostrare la Zona Artica

Eevee: Yo pensaba que ibas a Decir Zona Helada

Leafeon: Pues... Eevee... Ya que no puedes ser Glaceon, podrias volverte Flareon?. Ya me imagino el frio

Eevee: Entre Carlos y Yo te mantendremos a temperatura ambiente

Leafeon: Pero tampoco me vayan a tostar

[Cuando van a pasar...]

Glaceon[S]: El Vulpix no puede pasar

Carlos: Por? 

Glaceon[S]: Solo Eevees y sus Evoluciones tienen acceso a esas zonas

Carlos: Y si... [Muestra la Placa Especial]

Glaceon[S]: ... Bien, si tienes esa Placa significa que trabajas para la reina por lo tanto si puedes acceder

[Zona Artica]

[Esta Granizando]

[Eevee cambia a Flareon]

[Eevee y Carlos van derritiendo todo a su paso]

Glaceon[S]: No se preocupen si derriten algo, igual cuando menos lo esperemos ya estará reparado

Leafeon: Tengo una rara sensación... como si alguien olvidara algo

Carlos: (!) Si, ya me acuerdo... Espeon contacto conmigo

Eevee[Flareon]: Con su "Servicio de Llamadas"?

Carlos: Exacto

Espeon:[Telepatía, "Altavoz"] Me llamaron?

Leafeon: (!) Hermana eres tu?

Espeon:[Telepatía, A] Están bien?

Eevee[Flareon]: La pregunta correcta es... Mi hija esta bien?

Glaceon[S]: (!)

Espeon:[Telepatía, A] Tu hija?, esta perfectamente. Esta bajo los cuidados de Sylveon y Flareon o creo que Ella los cuida a ellos.

Carlos: Que esperabas después de todo es mi hija

Glaceon[S]: (!)

Espeon:[Telepatía, A] Me van a responder mi pregunta

Carlos: Estamos bien

Eevee[Flareon]: Estamos mejor de lo que crees

Espeon:[Telepatía, A] Y si vamos con ustedes?

Eevee[Flareon]: Ni lo intentes, primero tendríamos que preguntar a la reina...

[Aparece Meloetta]

Meloetta: Creo haber escuchado, que me han nombrado

Carlos: Se aparece con rima y todo, mejor que salir encima de lodo

Eevee[Flareon]: Dejen de hacer versos, hacen mucho esfuerzo

Leafeon: ... ... [Eso rimo y todo]

Meloetta: Me han llamado o me eh equivocado?

Eevee[Flareon]: Has acertado, te hemos invocado

Glaceon[S]: ...

Leafeon: Bien, Eevee pregúntale

Eevee[Flareon]: No se me ocurre nada, así que me quedo callada

Carlos: Dejen de rimar!

Espeon:[Telepatía, A] Esto no ha terminado, por que yo no he rimado... Bueno, ya termine porque ahora si rime

Eevee[Flareon]: Bien, en lo que estábamos... Meloetta que piensas sobre traer a mi familia y amigos?

Meloetta: De cuantos hablamos?

Espeon: [Telepatía, A] De unos... 6

Meloetta: 6?... Cambien son Exploradores?

Eevee[Flareon]: Oficialmente... Solo 5 de Ellos

Carlos: Es verdad!, nunca inscribimos a nuestra hija!

Meloetta: Su hija?, interesante...

Espeon: [Telepatía, A] Contando al Equipo Carisma seriamos 9, sin Contar a Wileska, Cyntia y sus pokemon y Shaymin

Meloetta: Parece que están dejando a varios...

Espeon:[Telepatía, A] El Equipo Carisma es un equipo explorador muy famoso

Meloetta: Lo pensare... Por ahora Equipo Eevee les Encargo esta misión [Entregándole a Leafeon un Papel]. Si cumplen la misión afectara positivamente la posibilidad de permitir traer a su familia, si fallan pues que se va a hacer todos tienen derecho a perder y eso no afectara las posibilidades, Adiós y suerte [Desaparece]

Glaceon[S]: Una Misión?, valla deben de ser importantes como para que la reina les diera eso

[Después de ir a la Sala Principal]

Carlos: Bien... Es Hora de Aventu- [Golpe de Eevee]

Eevee: No hagas eso

Carlos: Solo quería agregar emoción al momento

Sylveon[S]: Dejen las prisas que soy el ultimo y les enseñare La Fairy Zone

Carlos: La Zona Hada?

Sylveon[S]: En Ingles suena mejor

... ... ...

[Zona Hada... digo Fairy Zone]

[En lugar es en efecto, un lugar de ensueño]

Sylveon[S]: Aquí pasamos el tiempo divirtiéndonos, también los Eevee suelen venir

Carlos: Y donde entrenan?

Sylveon[S]: En cualquier parte, a veces invitamos a varios Flareon, para un entrenamiento mas intenso. Y aveces los Umbreon vienen para fortalecerse... Y ahora que lo noto que hace un Vulpix aquí?

[Carlos le muestra la Placa Especial]

Sylveon[S]: Olvídalo...

[Un rato después...]

Carlos: Y como se sale de aquí?

Sylveon[S]: Eso es lo divertido de este lugar, la salida desaparece y aparece a voluntad

Eevee: Y eso que tiene de divertido?

Sylveon[S]: Que hay que buscar la puerta

[9 horas después]

[Sala Principal]

Carlos: No entro allí otra vez

[Salen de la casa Eevee]

Leafeon: El sol apenas se ah movido!

Carlos: Meloetta tengo una pregunta...

[Aparece Azelf]

Carlos: Y tu que haces aquí?

Azelf: Crees que Meloetta esta siempre disponible?

Eevee: Y como sabes de este lugar, como nos encontraste y como piensas salir?

Azelf: Todos los legendarios sabemos sobre este lugar y sabemos como salir

[Leafeon recuerda]

Leafeon: (!) Así todo tiene mas sentido!

Eevee: Que?

Leafeon: Victini es uno de esos pokémones oscuros verdad?

Carlos: Claro, Victini es legendario...

Eevee: Por lo tanto sabe la ubicación de este lugar

Leafeon: Y así fue como Jolteon nos trajo aquí, pero sigue la duda de porque?

Eevee: Espera... Sabes como salir? Dinos!

Azelf: No tengo permitido decirte

Uxie:[Aparece] Yo menos

Mesprit: [Aparece] Yo no prometo nada

... ... ...

[En la Casa Asignada]

Azelf: Que ibas a preguntar?

Carlos: Que pasa con el sol?

Azelf: Aquí el dia dura 4 veces mas debido a la ubicación de la isla

Leafeon:(!) Hey, tengo una duda

Azelf: Cual?

Leafeon: Si todos los legendarios conocen este lugar... Entonces Shaymin también sabe del lugar?

Azelf: Si

Carlos: Y que hay de mi hija?, ella puede ser una Shaymin

Azelf: Ella también lo sabe, pero... Necesita que digan algo vinculado con la isla para que ella pueda "desbloquear" ese conocimiento y solo servirá cuando este en forma de Shaymin

Eevee: Y... ustedes tres siempre nos andan acosando?

Mesprit: Nos turnamos

Uxie: Ustedes no son de este mundo y puede ocurrir algún mal entendido con Mew, Lugia, Ho-Oh, Celebi, Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Regigigas, Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, Cresselia, Darkray, Shaymin, Arceus, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Reshiram, Zekrom, Landorus, Kyurem, Xerneas, Yveltal, Zygarde o Diance.

Carlos: Acabas de nombrar a casi todos los legendarios

Uxie: Entiendes el punto?

Carlos: Y porque un mal entendido con Mew?

Uxie: No tenemos permitido decírtelo

Carlos: Y porque con todos ellos?, Entiendo lo de Palkia y Dialga pero y el resto?

Uxie: Necesitaría un Fic aparte para explicarte

Mesprit: La verdad somos algo traviesos, eso es todo lo que te puedo decir

Eevee: Bien eso es mucha información por hoy

Carlos: No teníamos una misión?

Eevee: Si, Leafeon puedes ver la misión?

[Leafeon lee el Papel]

Misión:

"Han informado sobre ladrones que viven en la Playa que esta después del Bosque Oeste"

Cliente: Meloetta

Ubicación: Bosque Oeste

Recompensa: 250(P) + MT Protección

Dificultad: 1*

Nota: Recordad que no se puede sobrevivir mas de 24 horas en un bosque por razones desconocidas

...

Carlos: Ahora estoy algo confuso...

Eevee: Porque?

Carlos: "No se puede sobrevivir mas de 24 horas". Entonces... si aquí el dia dura 4 veces mas... a que se refiere con 24 horas? A las horas o al dia entero

Azelf: Aquí los días duran 4 veces mas, eso significa que un dia aquí son 96 horas. Si el tiempo fuera mas lento lo de 24 horas se referiría al dia completo... Ya me enrede

Carlos: ?

Uxie: 1 Ciclo Dia/Noche= 96 Horas. 1 Dia = 24 Horas. La Ubicación de la Isla hace que el sol se mueva mas lento por estos lados... Es como la Antártida del Planeta Tierra, solo que allí El Ciclo Dia/Noche Dura 6 Meses.

Carlos: Planeta tierra?, Te refieres a ese pequeño planeta que queda en... La a vía lactosa en el sistema lunar?

Uxie: Es Vía Láctea, y Sistema Solar

Carlos: Yo no soy astrónomo

Eevee: Vamos a hacer la misión y dejen de hablar de astro-monos

Carlos: ...

Mesprit: Nos vamos, estaremos observándolos... Que pasen bien esta noche Eevee y Carlos [Desaparece después de guiñar un ojo]

Uxie: Carlos, aunque no estés en el reto aun sigo evaluando tus decisiones, sean inteligentes [Desaparece]

Azelf: Mantengan la Fe, No pierdan la esperanza y usen toda su fuerza de voluntad, jamas se rindan [Desaparece]

Carlos: Buscamos a Buneary?

Eevee: Tu te quedas aquí, iré yo.

Carlos: Pero-

Eevee: Tu solo quieres ver las Lopunny que hay allí, pues te quedas con las ganas

Leafeon: Y yo que?

Eevee: Si quieres ve con Carlos a la entrada del Bosque Oeste [sale de la casa]

Leafeon: Ya la oíste vamos

[Ambos salen de la casa]

Leafeon: Este sol creo que me esta molestando

Carlos: De que te quejas?, Nos beneficia a los 2. Tu habilidad es Defensa Hoja y el sol la activa, Yo soy tipo Fuego y mis ataques son mas potentes

Leafeon: Eso no quita el hecho de que hace calor

Carlos: Un tipo Planta al cual le desagrada el sol...

Leafeon: Yo nunca dije eso

Carlos: Solo vamos a la entrada del bosque

[En una Playa]

Eevee Jr: Tengo la sensación de que están por allí

Sylveon: Por allí se ve que hay Océano y mas Océano

Flareon: Y en el Mapa solo hay nubes, eso significa que es terreno inexplorado

Eevee Jr: No se ustedes pero yo iré, volando o nadando, con o sin ustedes

Sylveon: Sola jamas podrás

Eevee Jr: Eso es lo que tu crees

Sylveon: Ademas, no estamos seguros de si por allí hay algo

Eevee Jr: Tu no lo estarás pero yo lo puedo sentir... En el Corazón

Sylveon: No te dejare ir

Flareon: Yo tampoco te dejare ir

Eevee Jr: Entonces... Wileska, tu tampoco me dejaras ir?

Wileska: ...

Eevee Jr: Entiendo... Pues no me dejan opción [Dice de Forma Amenazante], iré por mis padres

Sylveon: Cuida tu tono de voz jovencita

[Eevee Jr cambia a Glaceon]

Eevee Jr[Glaceon]: [Con una Lagrima] No quería hacer esto, espero que me perdonen...

Eevee Jr usa Frio Polar...

[En la Isla sin Retorno]

[Entrada al Bosque Oeste]

Eevee: Ya estamos listos?

Buneary: Vamos

Carlos: No deberíamos llevar un cronometro o reloj?

Eevee: Pokeleaf nos dirá la hora

...

Pokeleaf: Me ves cara de reloj?

Eevee: Si

Pokeleaf: Pues yo te veo cara de Put* y no te pregunto cuanto cobras la hora

Carlos: [Riéndose] Buena esa

...

[Ending, Antes de que la cosa se ponga fea]

Nota:

-La Hija de Carlos y Eevee se llama: Eevee.

Solo Eevee. El Jr es para diferenciar en diálogos y combates, Cuando la madre no esta presente, La llaman Eevee.

Cuando están las dos es obvio que ahí si la llamen Eevee Jr, o Sobrina según quien la nombra

-Eevee Jr Tiene 10 transformaciones, ustedes deben de saber cuales son...

Por si no se acuerdan son: Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Shaymin y Vulpix. La ultima fue usada solo una vez... ¿por ahora?

-Esa nota ni siquiera es necesaria

-Esta fue por que no sabia que poner

-Enserió lees estas notas

-Por lo que mas quieras no leas la siguiente

-Que parte de que no leas no entendiste?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 60: Bosque Oeste, Eevee Jr en camino**

Carlos: Anteriormente en... Saben que? Si quieren ver lo que paso vean el capitulo anterior y ya!

[En medio del mar]

[Superficie]

Eevee Jr[Vaporeon]: Padres... Voy en camino

Shaymin[Cielo]:[Llega] Eevee, Adonde crees que vas?

Eevee Jr[Vaporeon]: A reunirme con mis padres, y no intentes detenerme

Shaymin[Cielo]: (Tiene mucha determinación... Acaso sera?) Azelf!, estas por aquí verdad?

Azelf:[Telepatía] Talvez si, Talvez no...

Shaymin[Cielo]: (Lo sabia, Eevee Jr no es capaz de tener tanta determinación, es muy joven. Pero porque lo haces?)

Azelf: [Telepatía] Fueras visto como se puso Mesprit, me obligo a hacerlo.

Shaymin[Cielo]: (Y adonde la llevas?)

Azelf: [Telepatía] Tu sabes a donde se dirige...

Shaymin[Cielo]: (A... La Isla sin Retorno)

[Opening]

[Isla sin Retorno]

[Bosque Oeste]

[Soleado]

Hace Mucho Sol...

Carlos: Cuanto llevamos aquí?

Leafeon: Poco menos de... 2 horas

Eevee: Estos bosques son iguales o que?

Carlos: Ahora es que lo notas?

[Carlos Pisa una Trampa..]

[Se ah Liberado un Gas Adormecedor]

Carlos: Zzzz

Leafeon:(?)

Eevee: Que diablos?

Leafeon: Se me había olvidado, en su ausencia o mejor dicho en su luna de miel descubrimos unas trampas en los territorios, nidos de monstruos y otras cosas

Carlos: Zzzz

Eevee: No tenemos tiempo, tienes una baya Atania?

Leafeon: ... Tengo una Baya Safre, Meloc, Aranja, Zidra, Zreza, Caquic... Pero ninguna Atania

[Eevee despierta a Carlos de la forma antigua]

Carlos: Que paso?

Leafeon: Pisaste una trampa

Carlos: Una trampa, ya decía yo que faltaba algo

Eevee: Avancemos, 24 horas pueden pasar muy rápido

[Después de un rato]

[20 Horas Restantes...]

...

Eevee: Ven, les dije que nos diría el tiempo

Pokeleaf: Se me olvidaba preguntarte, Cuanto cobras?

...

[Cambiando a Eevee Jr]

Eevee Jr[Vaporeon]: Me vas a seguir todo el rato?

Shaymin[Cielo]: Si

Eevee Jr[Vaporeon]: Entonces sígueme ahora... [Se sumerge]

Shaymin[Cielo]: Es Astuta... Pero, yo mas [Toma altura]

[Una Hora Después]

Eevee Jr[Vaporeon]: [Sube a la superficie] Necesito aire... ( Intentare Volar, así iré mas rápido) [Vuelve a Sumergirse]

[Segundos después, Eevee Jr sale dando un salto y mientras esta en el aire cambia a Shaymin S. Cielo]

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: (Así es mas rápido, haber si consigo mas altura)

[Shaymin sigue a Eevee Jr a una distancia Prudente]

Shaymin[Cielo]: (Estamos a un buen rato de la isla, podrá volar tanto tiempo?, YO podre volar tanto tiempo?. Si Eevee se cansa de volar simplemente nadara y viceversa)

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Shaymin, sigues siguiéndome? Escucho tu respiración desde aquí, estas cansada verdad?

Shaymin[Cielo]: Tu que piensas?

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Si quieres ven en mi espalda, tengo energía para rato. O sabes nadar?

[Shaymin se acerca a Eevee Jr y antes de caer sobre ella vuelve a forma tierra]

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Tu descansas, yo entreno. Ambas ganamos

[Con Eevee y compañía]

Sigue haciendo sol

[19 Horas restantes]

Leafeon: Nos perdimos verdad?

Eevee: No pierdan la calma

Buneary: Que tal si... olvídenlo

Carlos: Este lugar debería llamarse bosque perdidos, pero creo que ese nombre esta ocupado

Eevee: Sigamos avanzando

[4 Horas después]

[15 Horas restantes

Eevee: Yo creo que el escritor nos esta haciendo pasar un mal rato intencionalmente

...

Pokeleaf: Tu solo sigue el libreto

...

Carlos: Sigamos buscando la salida

[13 horas después]

[Playa]

Hace Mucho Sol

Eevee: Al fin salimos

Leafeon:Lo peor de todo es que el sol sigue en el cielo

Jigglypuff: Ustedes que hacen aquí?

Eevee: Tu quien eres?

Jigglypuff: Yo soy tu padre...

[Todos Shock Face]

Jigglypuff: Es broma, siempre quise decir eso

Vulpix usa Lanzallamas, solo sale humo...

Carlos: (?) Que paso?

Jigglypuff: Que pasa?, te quedaste sin fuego?

Vulpix usa Llamarada, solo sale humo...

Carlos: Esto es ridículo

Eevee: No puedes usar tus ataque tipo fuego?

Vulpix usa Energibola, Jigglypuff la evita

Carlos: ...

Jigglypuff: Les quitare todos sus objetos y luego iré al castillo...

Eevee: Veamos como lo haces

[¡Un Malhechor!]

Hace Mucho Sol: El Fuego tiene mas potencia y el agua menos

Jigglypuff usa Canto...

Carlos se durmió..., Eevee se durmió...

Defensa Hoja de Leafeon: No afecto a Leafeon...

Jigglypuff: Rayos...

Leafeon usa Rayo Solar, Jigglypuff evito el ataque. Jigglypuff uso Portazo,golpea a Leafeon

Leafeon usa Silbato, Jigglypuff se durmió...

... ... ...

Se ah derrotado al Malhechor

...

Leafeon: Mi habilidad me salvo... La cosa es, como volvemos a la Aldea?

[Con Eevee Jr]

Shaymin: Como aprendiste a volar?

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: No aprendí, simplemente lo intente y funciono

Shaymin: A mi me costo dia aprender a volar, y meses lograr controlar el vuelo

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Cambiando de tema, Sabes a donde vamos? Tengo la sensación de que yo se a donde voy pero... a la vez no lo se

Shaymin: Con decirte que vamos a una isla...

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: (!) Isla?, La Isla sin Retorno?... Pero como supe eso?, Tengo nuevos recuerdos es extraño. Por lo menos ahora se a donde voy...

Shaymin: Que mas sabes?

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Solo hay una forma de salir... Tiene una Reina y Guardiana, Hay un pueblo, los días son mas largos... Pero como se esas cosas?... Y por alguna extraña razón se donde vives, en la Aldea Shaymin que esta al pie de la cumbre cielo

Shaymin: (?) Es correcto, yo vivo allí

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: ...

Shaymin: Que pasa?

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Recuerdo otras cosas

Shaymin: Que?

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Un templo... una Shaymin guardiana... Un orbe... Un Chikorita...

Shaymin: Bien... creo que se a que te refieres

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Y... también tengo, tus recuerdos

Shaymin: Mis recuerdos? A que te refieres?

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Toda tu vida, desde que naciste hasta cuando me cuidabas mientras yo estaba en el huevo

Shaymin: Enserió recuerdas todo eso?

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Si, y supongo que debo agradecerte... Me cuidaste dia y noche tu no dormías

Shaymin: No me lo agradezcas, era mi trabajo

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Si no me equivoco estamos a poco de la Isla

[Con Carlos]

Hace Mucho Sol...

Leafeon: Como los despierto?...

[Después de Pensar un rato]

Leafeon: Que idiota soy...

Leafeon usa Aromaterapia, Eevee despertó... Carlos despertó...

Eevee: Que paso?

Leafeon: Se durmieron con una aburrida canción

Carlos: Tu duermes a los demás con un silbido

Leafeon: Ya dormí a Jigglypuff, volvamos a la aldea

Eevee: Como?

Leafeon: Volviendo por el bosque

Carlos: Solo usa la placa de explorador y listo

Leafeon: ...

[Leafeon uso la Placa Explorador y todos regresan a la Aldea]

Carlos: Pensé que terminaríamos en el Pokegremio, pero no

Eevee: Llevemos a Jigglypuff al castillo

[En la entrada del Castillo]

Lucario: No pueden pasar

Carlos: Me lo imaginaba

[Leafeon Muestra la Placa Explorador]

Lucario: Son exploradores, y?

Leafeon: Placa equivocada

[Leafeon Muestra la Placa Especial]

Lucario: Con esa Placa si pueden pasar

[La Puerta comienza a bajar, quedando como un puente]

[En el Castillo]

Carlos: Donde están los Calabozos?

Meloetta: Si no me equivoco están... Después del Bosque Norte, atravesando el Rio de Lava

Carlos: [Enojado] A la mier-

[Con Eevee Jr]

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Creo que puedo ver la isla desde aquí

Shaymin: Estamos por llegar, pero... Olvídalo tu ya lo sabes

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Que?, Como salir de la isla? Se como salir...

Shaymin: Y les dirás a tus padres?, si es que están allí

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: No, no se por que pero no

Shaymin: Ellos lo tienen que descubrir por su cuenta

Eevee Jr[S. Cielo]: Preparate, no tengo idea de como frenar...

Shaymin: [Gota Estilo Anime] Ay...

[Con Carlos]

Eevee: Por aquí se va al bosque norte?

Leafeon: Lógicamente el Bosque Norte es el que esta al norte y si no me equivoco es por aquí

Carlos: Leafeon, Según Meloetta hay un rio de lava...

Leafeon: Tomare el riesgo, igual no me podre quemar

[En un Abrir y Cerrar de Ojos el sol se oculta y aparece la luna]

Carlos: Quien apago la luz?

Eevee: Se hizo de noche en... medio segundo?

Leafeon: Ahora ni loco voy

Carlos: Que tal si vamos mañana?, o cuando haga sol o algo por el estilo

[La Temperatura baja drásticamente]

Comienza a Granizar...

Eevee: Saben que?, esta isla me tiene harta!. Vamos a la casa antes de que nos salga un chichón por el granizo

[Vuelven a la casa]

Eevee: Esta exploración se pospondrá, con granizo la cosa se pone difícil

Leafeon: Nos quedaremos aquí?

Carlos: Eevee y Yo si, tu te vas a la casa Eevee

Leafeon: Entiendo... Quieres tener el lugar solo para ustedes dos, mientras no manchen la alfombra

Carlos: Leafeon!

Leafeon: Mejor me voy, nos vemos mañana... o en un rato? Aun no me queda claro el tiempo en esta isla [Sale de la casa]

Carlos: Que tal si estrenamos la cama?

Eevee: No!

Carlos: (?)

Eevee: Primero el sofá! Se ve cómodo

Carlos: [Suspiro]

[Algún Lugar]

Darkrai: Bien, ya que Carlos esta en la isla sin retorno puedo dejar eso por un lado, te lo dejo en tus manos Jolteon. Mientras yo me centrare en alguien mas...

[En una Especie de Orbe se ve la imagen de una Eevee con un collar y acompañada de Latias, Un Vulpix, un Pikachu y Celebi][[Me Pregunto quienes serán?]]

Jolteon: Quienes son ellos?

Darkrai: Solo son...-. Te dije que fueras a encargarte de Carlos, Eevee y los demás

Jolteon: Estoy en ello

Darkrai: Si quieres lleva a lili, no la necesito por el momento

[Con Eevee Jr]

[Escasos segundos Antes de Anochecer]

Eevee Jr[S Cielo]: Preparate para aterrizar

[Se hace de Noche]

[Eevee Jr pierde la transformación]

Shaymin: Se me olvidaba, en las noches no podemos cambiar a forma cielo

[Eevee Jr se estrella contra la Arena]

Eevee Jr: [Viendo "Pidgeys"] Menudo golpe, estas bien?

Shaymin: Cuando aprendía a volar me estrellaba de peores formas

Eevee Jr: Estamos cerca de mis padres... lo presiento

Shaymin: Espero que tengas razón, por que no sera fácil salir y lo sabes

Eevee Jr: No sera fácil?, pero si salir de aquí y super sencillo

Shaymin: Lo dices tu, eres dos veces mas grande que yo. Y eso que aun no has crecido, en comparación con tu madre eres un tercio mas pequeña

Eevee Jr: Un tercio creo que es mucho ni se que significa, soy casi del tamaño que mi madre

Shaymin: Desde tu punto de vista

Eevee Jr: Apresurémonos, no me gusta la oscuridad... Me da algo de miedo

Shaymin: Solo cambia a Umbreon y te sentirás mejor

[Eevee Jr cambia a Umbreon]

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: Me siento igual... La luz de la luna me da una sensación reconfortante pero sigo con miedo

Shaymin: Entremos al bosque, y no te asustes recuerda que estoy contigo

[Ambas entran al Bosque]

Bosque Este

P 1

Clima: Granizo

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: Genial, ahora esta granizando

Shaymin: Ignora el granizo y avancemos

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: En el dia no hay nadie y en la noche si?

Shaymin: Correcto

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: Esta isla es rara, por muchas cosas

[Aparece un Gastly]

Shaymin: A tu derecha

Eevee Jr usa Buena Baza, golpea al Gastly, Muy Eficaz, Se debilito.

Shaymin: Este bosque en realidad si da algo de miedo en la noche

P 2

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: Solo para confirmar, cuan largo es el bosque?

Shaymin: Unos 13 Pisos

P 3

[Aparece un Drowzee]

Shaymin uso Hoja Mágica, alcanza a Drowzee. Eevee Jr uso Bola Sombra, alcanza a Drowzee, Muy Eficaz, Drowzee se debilito.

[Unos Pisos Después]

P 13

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: Aun así siguen siendo pocos los pokemon que aparecen

Shaymin: Falta poco para salir de este bosque

[Shaymin visualiza una extraña piedra pequeña...]

Shaymin: Esa piedra me es conocida...

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: Tengo un mal presentimiento...

[Ambas se quedan viendo la piedra]

Shaymin: Soy yo o se acaba de mover?

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: (!), Shaymin cuidado! [Eevee Jr empuja a Shaymin]

[En donde estaba Shaymin pasa un Pulso Umbrío proveniente de la piedra]

Shaymin: Eso estuvo cerca

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: Eso no es una piedra, es un pokemon!

Piedra¿?: Que lentas

[La Piedra era un Spiritomb]

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: Me hes conocido, lo eh visto antes...

[Flash Back]

¿?: No se olviden de nosotros!

Espeon: Esa no es... Cyntia?

Cyntia: Tenia un mal presentimiento y por eso vine aquí, y con otros mas...

[No solo Están el Garchomp y Glaceon de Cyntia, sino que están su Milotic, Togekiss, Spiritomb y Lucario]

[Fin del Flash Back]

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: Si ese era, uno de los pokemon de Cyntia... Como se llama?

[Flash Back]

Sylveon: y El grupo E, **Spiritomb**, Milotic y Togekiss

Milotic: Me gusta

[Fin del Flash Back]

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: Spiritomb

Spiritomb: Adivinaste

Shaymin: Al parecer no tienes intenciones de dejarnos pasar, no queda otra mas que luchar... ¡Aish! No me gusta combatir

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]:Sera mejor que te prepares

[Ending]


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 61: No existe algo bueno sin consecuencia mala, Eevee Jr llega al grupo**

[Bosque Este P 13]

Noche, Granizo

Spiritomb: No tendran escapatoria

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: Lamentaras habernos retado

Shaymin: Podrian dejarme fuera de esto?

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: Has lo que quieras Shaymin, que me cuidaras durante meses es suficiente. Dejame tratar de devolverte el favor

[Opening]

Shaymin: Solo ten cuidado

[Boss Battle]

Spiritomb uso Golpe Bajo, golpea a Eevee Jr, Poco Eficaz. Eevee Jr uso Toxico, Spiritomb esta gravemente envenenado. Shaymin uso Dulce Aroma, Evasion de Spiritomb Bajo.

Spiritomb uso Maquinacion, Atq Esp subio mucho. Eevee Jr uso Mofa, Spiritomb se dejo engañar por mofa. Shaymin mira atentamente

Spiritomb uso Pulso Umbrío, alcanza a Eevee Jr, Poco Eficaz. Eevee Jr uso Finta, golpea a Spiritomb. Shaymin mira atentamente. El veneno resta salud a Spiritomb

Spiritomb uso Golpe Bajo, golpea a Eevee Jr, Poco Eficaz. Eevee Jr uso Rayo Confuso, Fallo. Shaymin mira atentamente. Granizo golpea a Spiritomb, Eevee Jr y Shaymin. Spiritomb ya no es afectado por mofa.

Spiritomb uso Maquinacion, Atq Esp Sube Mucho. Eevee Jr prepara un Ataque... Shaymin mira atentamente

Spiritomb uso Maquinacion, Aq Esp Subio Mucho. Eevee Jr uso... Rayo Oscuro, Alcanza a Spiritomb, Golpe Critico!, Todas las estadisticas de Spiritomb bajan mucho, Las de Eevee Jr suben un poco. Eevee Jr estara Agarrotada en el siguiente turno. Shaymin mira atentamente

Shaymin: Que fue eso?

Eevee Jr[Umbreon]: Ni idea

Eevee Jr no puede hacer nada. Spiritomb uso Pulso Umbrío, alcanza a Eevee Jr, Poco Eficaz, Golpe Critico. Eevee Jr pierde la transformación, se debilito... Veneno resta salud a Spiritomb

[Se uso Sem Revivir!, se Reanimo a Eevee Jr]

Shaymin: Eso debio doler

Eevee Jr: Lo dare todo en este movimiento...

Shaymin: Cual sera?

Eevee Jr: No se como se llama solo se que... Aparentemente mis padres lo saben o lo han usado

Shaymin: (?)

Spiritomb uso Golpe Bajo, Golpea a Eevee. Eevee cambia a Flareon... Con dificultad vuelve a cambiar pero a Vulpix, Eevee Jr prepara un ataque...

Spiritomb uso Pulso Umbrío, Shaymin cubre a Eevee Jr. Eevee Jr usa Anillo Igneo, alcanza a Spiritomb, Spiritomb se debilito, Atq Esp y Def de Eevee Jr bajan mucho.

[Fin de la Batalla]

Spiritomb: ...

Shaymin: No tengo idea de que hiciste pero sigamos

Eevee Jr[Vulpix]: Segun tu la salida del bosque esta cerca

[Ambas salen del Bosque y llegan al Pueblo]

Shaymin: Nunca habia venido a este lugar... Solo habia oido historias

Eevee Jr[Vulpix]: Esto parece desierto...

Shaymin: Claro, esta granizando y es de noche.

Eevee Jr[Vulpix]: Dejame ver si puedo localizar a mis padres...

[Eevee Jr cambia a Sylveon]

... ... ... ...

Shaymin: No quiero apresurarte pero este granizo ya me esta molestando

Eevee Jr[Sylveon]: ...

... ... ... ...

Eevee Jr[Sylveon]: Listo!, Leafeon esta en aquella casa, Buneary por aquella otra, y Mis padres estan en aquella

Shaymin: Entonces vamos...

[En la casa]

Eevee: Creo que me pase

Carlos: Tu crees?

Eevee: Mejor limpiamos el sue..

[Tocan la Puerta]

Carlos: (!)

Eevee: (!) Ire a ver

[Eevee llega a la puerta]

Eevee: Tengo una extraña sensacion... (Siento algo de nauseas... Pero aparte de eso siento como si atras de la puerta estubiera alguien que quiero)

[Vuelven a Tocar la Puerta]

[Eevee deja sus pensamientos y abre puerta]

Eevee: (!) Shaymin?, Sylveon?. Que hacen aquí?, Como llegaron?...

Carlos:[En la otra habitacion] Quien es?

Eevee: Sylveon, te veo extraña mas pequeña... Espera, eso significa que eres...

[Eevee Jr vuelve a su forma]

Eevee: Hija!

Carlos: Que?! [Sale corriendo y se cae por las escaleras, Se para como si nada y sigue hasta llegar a la puerta]

Shaymin: Sorpresa

Eevee Jr:[Alegre] Sabia que estaban aquí!

Eevee: P-pero... Eso no importa lo que importa es que estas aquí!, pasa que ese granizo te va a dejar tonta

[Shaymin y Eevee Jr entran a la casa]

[Despues de entrar Eevee y Carlos Abrazan a su hija]

Eevee: Te extrañabamos...

Eevee Jr: Yo estaba preocupada

Shaymin: Si supieran lo que hizo para llegar aquí

Eevee Jr: Bueno...

[Apareze Azelf] 

Azelf: Lograste llegar, volaste casi 1 dia entero para llegar aquí y nadaste unas 20 horas. Con una voluntad asi...

[Rapidamente aparece Uxie y se lleva a Azelf]

Carlos: ?

Eevee: Tanto hiciste para llegar aquí?

Shaymin: Y hizo algo mas...

Eevee Jr: No quiero hablar de eso

Carlos: Lo que importa aquí es que estas con nosotros

Eevee: Como lo tomara Meloetta?

Meloetta[Forma Danza]: [Aparece] Como tomaria que?

Eevee: Solo mira

Meloetta[Forma Danza]: Shaymin... No hay problema. Pero la Eevee... la conocen?

Carlos y Eevee: Es mi hija...

Meloetta[Forma Danza]: ... Entonces son familia, algo mas

Shaymin: Ella puede... Cambiar a voluntad a una de sus evoluciones y otros dos pokemon

Meloetta[Forma Danza]: No te creo... demuestralo

[Eevee Jr cambia a Flareon]

Meloetta[Forma Danza]: ...

[Eevee Jr cambia a Umbreon]

Meloetta[Forma Danza]: Genial...

[Eevee cambia a Shaymin F. Cielo, como un segundo despues pierde la transformacion debido a que es de noche]

Meloetta[Forma Danza]: (!). Esa... Era la forma de un Shaymin?, Eso significa que debes de conocer perfectamente la isla, y tambien como salir

Eevee Jr: Si, todo eso lo se

Eevee: Enserio?

Carlos: Eso explica como llegaste

Meloetta[Forma Danza]: Supongo que sabes que es lo que no puedes decir y lo que si puedes

Eevee Jr: Si eso lo se

Meloetta[Forma Danza]: Una ultima cosa... Eres exploradora?

Eevee Jr: Explora-que?

Meloetta[Forma Danza]: Si te puedes quedar, Eres Familia y de todas formas puedes ir y venir a gusto. Tienes acceso total a esta casa, la casa eevee, El Bosque Milagro, Zona Cielo, y a la Casa Leyenda. Y si tu puedes cambiar a voluntad y tu padre es un Vulpix supongo que tambien puedes ser uno, entonces... Tambien tienes acceso a la Casa NiLes, Al castillo. Y como eres menor de edad no tienes acceso a el... mejor ni te digo, y a la zona riesgo... Yo me voy, les veo luego. [desaparece]

Carlos: Menciono nuevas zonas?

Eevee Jr: Esas zonas existen desde hace mucho

Eevee: Bien, podrias decirnos como salir de la isla es que meloetta no nos dira hasta que seamos un rango mas alto?

Eevee Jr: ...

Carlos: ...

Shaymin: Que piensas?

Eevee Jr: Les dire!

Eevee:[Alegre] Al fin podre salir de esta estupida isla

Eevee Jr: Para salir... tienen que... Subir a un rango mas alto para que meloetta les diga

[Eevee cae al suelo estilo anime]

Carlos: Esa es mi hija...

Eevee Jr: Que han hecho en la isla?

Eevee: Casi morir, nos perdimos en el bosque

Carlos: Que tal si descansamos y continuamos mañana, despues o lo que sea

Eevee Jr: No eh descansado desde que me esc- digo desde que vine a buscarlos

[Mas Tarde]

[Todos estan acostados]

Carlos: Qye duerman bien

Eevee: LO mismo digo

[Eevee Jr se duerme rapidamente]

[Unos Pocos Minutos despues]

Shaymin: Siguen despiertos...

Carlos: No puedo ni dormir, se me quito el sueño

Eevee: Yo tampoco puedo dormir... (Con este dolor de estomago es imposible dormir)

Shaymin: Puedo hacerles una pregunta?

Carlos: Cual?

Shaymin: Ques es este liquido pegajoso?

Eevee: (!)

Carlos: (Oh Mierd*, se me olvido limpiar alli)

Shaymin: Lo peor es que me llene de esa cosa... Suelo rodar cuando duermo

Eevee: Pues eso es...

Carlos: Digamos que eso hizo que Eevee Jr naciera

... ... ...

Shaymin: ¡QUE!

[El Grito de Shaymin se logra oir en todo el pueblo]

Shaymin: [Totalmente asqueada] Que asco... asco asco asco asco asco asco asco asco asco asco asco...

[12 horas despues]

Noche, Despejado

[Llega Leafeon a la casa] 

Leafeon: Siguen dormidos?

Eevee: Apenas y dormimos

Carlos: LA pobre de Shaymin...

Leafeon: Shaymin esta aquí?!

Eevee Jr:[Despierta] Buenos... Di-. Leafeon?

Leafeon: Eevee Jr?

[Despues de un Emotivo reencuentro]

[Shaymin sale del Baño]

Eevee: Ya?

Shaymin: Me dan asco los dos

Carlos: Olvidemos que eso paso

Eevee Jr y Leafeon: Que paso?

Eevee: Nada importante

Carlos: Vamos al bosque Norte y continuemos nuestra mision

[El grupo va a la entrada del bosque]

Buneary: Ya era hora de que llegaran

Eevee: ...

Carlos: Ahora lo noto pero... Somos muchos

Shaymin: Igual yo no iba a ir.

Eevee: Buneary tu te quedas

Buneary: ...

Carlos: Si quieres ve con Shaymin y que ella te enseñe el lugar

Shaymin: Buena idea, esta isla tiene una magnifica vista nocturna

Buneary: Esta bien...

[Buneary y Shaymin se van]

Eevee: Hija estas preparada?

Eevee Jr: Desde siempre

Leafeon: Como vamos a ver en esta oscuridad?

Carlos: Yo podria iluminar el camino

Eevee Jr: Claro, y incendiar el bosque en el proceso

[Eevee cambia a Umbreon]

Eevee uso Destello, ilumina el camino

Eevee[Umbreon]: Simplemente hago esto y listo

Leafeon: Movida Pro

Carlos: No perdamos tiempo y cruzemos el bosque

Bosque Norte

P 1- 24 horas restantes

Carlos: A poco vas a enumerar los pisos?

...

Pokeleaf: Solo en ciertas ocasiones

...

Carlos: Ok

Eevee Jr: Antes de que lo olvide, en las noches si hay pokemon salvajes en los bosques

Eevee[Umbreon]: Gracias por el dato

[Despues de varios pisos... Notese que Eevee Jr es notablemente mas debil que el resto. Claro, ella aun es pequeña]

P 17- 22 horas restantes

Carlos: Hija estas bien?, si quieres te doy una Baya Aranja

Eevee Jr: No sera necesario

Eevee[Umbreon]: Es la primera vez que te traemos a una exploracion

Eevee Jr: Ya dije que estoy bien

...

P 20- 21 horas restantes

Eevee Jr: Bien, lo admito ahora si necesito una Baya

...

P 25- 19 horas restantes

Carlos: Cuantos pisos tiene este lugar?

Eevee[Umbreon]: Como voy a saberlo?

...

P 30- 15 horas restantes

[El grupo esta notablemente Agotado y Estresado]

...

Punto Medio- 14 horas restantes

Carlos: Al fin

Leafeon: Aun falta

Carlos: Acaso eso es una Roca Kanganosequé?

Leafeon: Si, la verdad es que ni yo me se el nombre

Carlos: El lado positivo es que podemos guardar

...[En Plan Videojuego]...

¿Deseas Guardar la Partida?

Carlos: Si

Guardando...

Por favor, no apagues la consola

ni extraigas la tarjeta DS.

¡Se ha Guardado la Partida!

Leafeon: ?

Carlos: Me da un mal presentimiento esto de guardar partidas, que significara?

Eevee[UMbreon]: No le demos vueltas al asunto y sigamos

[Justo cuando piensan seguir, el estomago de Eevee suena]

Carlos: Tendras hambre?

Eevee[Umbreon]: Te juro que no. (Que raro...)

Leafeon: A mi me parecio escuchar un concierto de opera

Eevee Jr: Y la que tiene hambre aquí soy yo

Carlos: Avancemos

Rio Lava

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: ...

Buneary: ...

[Interrupción Brusca]

Pokeleaf: Buneary tu no sales en esta escena!

Buneary: Me equivoque [Se va]

Eevee Jr: Sera facil pasar

[Eevee Jr cambia a Flareon]

[Eevee cambia a Flareon]

[Leafeon cambia a Leafeon]

Leafeon: Que yo no puedo cambiar a voluntad

Carlos: Yo menos

Leafeon: Seguro que Absorber Fuego aplique con la Lava?

Carlos: Hay que averiguarlo

[Carlos maliciosamente empuja a Eevee al Rio de Lava]

Leafeon: Que metodo el tuyo

Eevee Jr[Flareon]: [Traumatizada por lo ocurrido]

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: Eso fue cruel

Carlos: Por eso hare esto

[Carlos salta al rio de lava]

Leafeon: ...

Eevee Jr[Flareon]: Es mi turno

[Eevee Jr salta a la lava]

Leafeon: Claro... Me quedare aquí, solo. Esperando a que vuelvan, al menos un rato

[Ending]

[Errores ortograficos no corregidos...]


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 62: Como se cruza el rio lava?, y... que pasa con los demás?**

**Advertencia de posible referencia a contenido no apto para menores, pero a quien le importa eso...**

[Opening]

Cargando Partida...

... ... ... ...

Punto Medio [Noche]

Carlos: Que acaba de suceder?

Leafeon: No tengo idea

Eevee: Me las vas a pagar

[Carlos sale corriendo, Eevee comienza a perseguirlo]

Eevee Jr: Conque para eso se guarda la partida...

... ... ... ...

Cargando Partida...

...

Punto Medio [Noche]

Carlos: ?

Eevee: Me has vuelto a empujar al rio

Carlos: Debe ser que yo no me caí tambien

Leafeon: Ya dejen de morirse

Eevee Jr: Concentrense en el rio

Rio Lava

Leafeon: Ahora como se cruza eso?

Carlos: No tengo ide- [Cae al Rio de Lava]

Leafeon: EEVEE!

Eevee: Me tropece

Leafeon: Si claro

... ... ...

Cargando Partida...

...

Punto Medio [Noche]

Carlos: En realidad esto se volvio divertido

Eevee: Lo mismo digo

Carlos: Que tal si empujamos a nuestra hija

Eevee: ... Buena idea!

Eevee Jr: (!), QUE?!. Empujen a Leafeon

Leafeon: A mi?

Eevee: Esa idea tambien me agrada

Carlos: Yo creo que a el si le dolera... y mucho

Eevee: Solo hay una forma de descubrirlo [Acercandose a Leafeon]

Leafeon: [Retrocediendo] Que tal si... solo seguimos con la mision?

Rio Lava

Carlos: [Preocupado] Eevee estas segura?

Eevee: N-... digo Si

Leafeon: Estoy muy cerca de la orilla...

Eevee: Bien, ahora respira

Leafeon: (Esta va enserió...)

Eevee: Listo?

Leafeon: Por que me haces esto

Eevee: Hacer que?

Leafeon: ...

Carlos: Yo creo que es mala idea

Eevee: Tu no te metas

Carlos: ...

[Eevee esta a punto de empujar a Leafeon]

Carlos: (No puedo creer lo que voy a hacer...)

[Justo cuando Eevee toca a Leafeon, Carlos la empuja con un Placaje]

[Leafeon tambalea en la orilla...]

Leafeon: Que me caigo!

[Carlos atrapa a Leafeon quedando a centimetros de la lava]

Leafeon: Quema quema quema quema quema

[Carlos termina de quitar a Leafeon]

Carlos: [Olfateando] Huele a quemado...

Leafeon: [Corriendo en circulos] Mi cola se quema, mi cola mi coloa mi cola mi cola mi cola mi cola mi cola mi cola mi cola!

[Eevee Jr cambia a Vaporeon]

El pobre de Leafeon se desmaya del dolor

Eevee Jr usa Pistola Agua, apaga la cola de Leafeon...

Carlos: [En Plan Pesimista] Ya se murio...

...

[En Otra Parte, un Bosque][Dia]

Vaporeon: Como que nos perdimos?

Espeon: Soy Psiquica no Adivina

Glaceon: No es lo mismo?. Cambiando de tema, alguien sabe donde esta Shaymin?

Espeon: Salio volando no se a donde

Vaporeon: Seguro esta buscando una salida

Espeon: Con suerte saldremos...

[En la Playa]

... ... ...

[Vista desde Sylveon, tiene los ojos cerrados y esta acostada con la espalda en el suelo]

Flareon: Sylveon, Sylveon... Despierta

Sylveon:[Sin Abrir los Ojos] ...

Flareon: ...

Wileska: Seguro que esta bien?

Flareon: Claro, solo tengo que despertarla...

Wileska: Como piensas hacerlo?

Flareon: No le digas a nadie lo que voy a hacer

Wileska: Y que vas a hacer?

[Flareon se acerca mas a Sylveon]

[Sylveon comienza a sentir algo caliente en "Ya saben donde"]

Sylveon: [Con los Ojos Cerrados] Hace cosquillas...

Flareon: [Un poco asqueado] Odio hacerle esto a mi hermana

[Wileska simplemente esta Boquiabierta]

[Flareon deja de lamer y comienza a chupar...][Que pensaban que hacia mal pensados?]

Wileska: [Un poco sonrojada] Seguro que asi la vas a despertar?

Flareon:[ Se separa de Sylveon] Creeme a Sylveon no la dispierta ni un terremoto en mitad de una ventisca en medio de una avalancha. Asi que es lo unico que se me ocurre, por mas pervertido que sea

[Flareon sigue en lo suyo]

[Sylveon comiensa a ... ¿Gemir?

Flareon: (La idea es que despiertes, no que lo disfrutes...)

...

[Mejor vamos de vuelta con Carlos]

Eevee: Por que me pegaste?

Carlos: Casi matas a Leafeon

Eevee: Y quien te importa mas?, Yo o Leafeon?

Carlos: ...

Eevee Jr[Vaporeon]: Ma, la culpa es tuya. No debiste intentar empujar a Leafeon

Eevee: Hija esto es entre tu padre y yo

Eevee Jr: Lo que es con el es conmigo

Carlos: Quieres una respuesta?, Pues te la dare... Me Importa mas Leafeon

Eevee: [Enfadada] Si te importa tanto, pues bien quedate aquí con el... [Se aleja]

Eevee Jr[Vaporeon]: Lo que faltaba

Carlos: Dejala se le pasara, eso espero. Como esta Leafeon?

Eevee Jr[Vaporeon]: Sigue Inconsciente

Carlos: No quiero molestarte pero esto es culpa tuya

Eevee Jr[Vaporeon]: Lo se... si me fuera dejado empujar esto no fuera pasado

Carlos: Solo olvidalo. Me pregunto como estaran los demás?

[En algun Bosque]

Espeon: Que tal si nos Teletransporto devuelta a Aldea Tesoro

Vaporeon: Buena idea

[En Aldea Tesoro]

Vaporeon: Eso fue rápido

...

Vaporeon: Escuchan eso?

Glaceon: Escuchar que? 

Espeon: Yo tambien lo oigo

Vaporeon: Son como... gemidos

Glaceon: Yo no escucho nada parecido

Espeon: Nosotras si lo oímos

Vaporeon: Vienen de... no se

Espeon: La playa

[Con Flareon]

Flareon: Esta despertando

Wileska: Al fin, yo que tu me alejo no vaya ser que...

Sylveon: [Despierta] Me despertaron?, debio ser dificil no quiero imaginar lo que hicieron

Flareon: Creeme no querrás saberlo

Sylveon: Eh, tienes baba en boca

Flareon: (!) SI baba, claro eso es... Mejor me limpio... (Como me limpio?...)

[Flareon absorve la "baba", al final hace un gesto de disgusto]

Sylveon: Eres asqueroso, no podias pasarte una pata o algo por el estilo

Flareon: Solo olvidalo

Sylveon: Como sea

[Sylveon voltea a Hablarle a Wileska]

[Mientras Flareon aprovecha para Escupir... Bebe el agua del mar... hasta que siente lo salado y comiensa a escupir nuevamente al final comienza a lamer desesperadamente la arena]

Sylveon: Entonces Eevee nos ataco?

Wileska: Eso recuerdo

[Llegan los demás]

Vaporeon: Pero si son ustedes

Glaceon: Flareon que haces comiendo tierra? 

Flareon: (!) **N**j**a**nj**d**ij**a,** **s**kn**o**oj**lo** **q**kjmn**u**fgh**e**nf**r**ld**ia**d **v**df**e**kj**r** **a** **q**lj**u**fbf**e** **s**kjd**a**kfj**b**lkd**i**flo**a** [Con Arena en la Boca]

Glaceon: Que?

Espeon: Dijo "**Nada solo, quería ver a que sabía**"

Glaceon: Y a que sabía?

Flareon: A tierra

Vaporeon: Por casualidad ustedes no escucharon unos gemidos?

Wileska y Flareon: (!)

Sylveon: Gemidos?, no serian Carlos y Eevee [Dice riendoce]

[Todos Menos Wileska y Vaporeon se ríen]

Vaporeon: ...

Glaceon: Que pasa Vaporeon?

Espeon: Los vaporeon son serios asi que no te extrañes tanto

[A Sylveon le dan unas misteriosas ganas de ir al baño]

Sylveon: Ya vuelvo... [Comienza a alejarse]

Vaporeon: (?)

Glaceon: Algo raro paso aquí, verdad?

Vaporeon: Espeon, sabes que paso?

[Flareon comienza a hacerle muecas a Espeon]

Espeon:[Con Flareon] (Si quieres que mantenga el secreto...)

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Flareon:(Estas loca? Como puedes pedir eso? Apenas soporte hacérselo a Sylveon)

Espeon: [Con Flareon] (Entonces les cuento)

Flareon: ...

Espeon: Les dire. Lo que paso fue que Flareon...

... ... .. ... .. ... ...

Vaporeon: ¡QUE FLAREON HIZO QUE!

[Con Carlos]

Eevee Jr: Leafeon sigue igual...

Carlos: Le dare una Baya Aranja

Eevee Jr: Y como se la daras

Carlos: ...

[Flash Back]

**Carlos**: Listo y como se la damos?

**Flareon**: Supongo que se la tendríamos que dar para que la coma

**Carlos**: No se puede ni mover...

**Jolteon**: [Telepaticamente] Carlos no me tomes por pervertido, pero creo que debes besarla y aprovechas y le das la semilla.

**Carlos**: Tiene razón...

[Fin del Flash Back]

Carlos: (Ni loco)

Eevee Jr: Tengo una idea...

[Eevee Jr cambia a Espeon]

Carlos: Esa es mi hija

[Eevee Jr le da la baya a Leafeon]

Leafeon:[Despertando] Mi cola...

Eevee Jr[Espeon]: Eso fue rápido

Carlos: Ahora que lo pienso, aun no hemos averiguado como cruzar el rio de lava

Leafeon:Debe de haber un puente

Eevee Jr[Espeon]: O solo volamos encima

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: ...

Carlos: Buscare a tu madre...

[En el manicomio digo con los demás]

Vaporeon: [Tirada en el suelo] Por favor dime que nuestra sobrina no vio

Flareon: Sobre eso...

[Vuelve Sylveon]

Sylveon: Que paso?, escuche un grito

Vaporeon: Solo que Espeon me contó sobre como te hicieron ora-... digo te debilitaron

Sylveon: ...

Flareon: Si, Eevee nos ataco con un movimiento raro que nos dejo KO de un golpe y por el frio que senti diria que fue un ataque tipo hielo

Espeon: Glaceon alguna idea de cual movimiento fue?

Glaceon: KO en un golpe, Tipo Hielo...?. Si se que movimiento es pero los Glaceon no lo aprendemos.

Sylveon: Y cual es?

Vaporeon:(Silveon sera adulta... pero es igual de inocente que una niña. Si supiera lo que le hizo Flareon)

Glaceon: Haber... Vaho Gelido? No... Viento Hielo? No... Frio Glacial? Eso ni existe creo... Viento Polar tampoco existe... ... ... Lo tengo en la punta de la lengua...

Espeon: Flareon lo tenia en la punta de la lengua...

Vaporeon: Shhhh

Espeon: Me vas a decir que no fue gracioso? 

Sylveon: Yo no entendi

Glaceon: Frío Polar... Exacto!, Frío Polar!

Espeon: Frío Polar...

Flareon: Despues de eso no recuerdo nada... Hasta que Wileska me desperto y luego... Bueno ya saben

Sylveon: (?)

Vaporeon: Flareon, luego discutire sobre ese asunto contigo

Wileska: Que tal si mejor vamos a otro lugar? 

Glaceon: Es mejor, aquí estamos descubiertos

[Glaceon da la vuelta para ir a aldea tesoro pero choca con alguien]

Glaceon: Oh No...

Jolteon: Pero si todos estan aquí, me sera mas facil...

Lili: Te apuras tengo cosas que hacer

Jolteon: Darkrai te dejo bajo mis ordenes, recuerdas?

Lili: Eso no significa que te tenga que obedecer todo el tiempo

Jolteon: Mmm, me gusta tu actitud. Sigue asi y puede que te ascienda

Lili: (?)

Jolteon: En lo que estaba, ahora que estan todos aquí me sera mas facil llevarlos a un lugar, y segun informacion de terceros

Victini:[Aparece repentinamente] Terceros?, a que te refieres con eso?

... ... ...

Jolteon: Como les decia... Con ustedes aquí ya no necesito buscarlos uno por uno...

Pidgeot: Te apuras? Que lili pesa

Lili: Como te atreves!

Jolteon: Me dejan terminar mi discurso de villano

Espeon: Tremendo discurso

Jolteon: Al diablo!

Jolteon uso Chispazo...

[La imagen desaparece y solo hay sonido]

Lili: Genial, ahora como esperas que un Pidgeot carbonizado vuele?

Jolteon: Victini, podrías...

Victini: Creo que me estan llamando

[Por lo que se escucha Victini se va]

Jolteon: ...

[Con Carlos]

[Obviamente la imagen vuelve]

Carlos: Bien hija, llevanos al otro lado

Eevee Jr[Espeon]: Esto sera facil

Leafeon: Aun me duele la cola

Eevee: Yo no eh terminado contigo

Carlos: Eevee!

Eevee: Solo bromeaba

[Ending]

[Errores Ortográfico no corregidos]


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 70:**

Anteriormente en... The Walking Dead

**CAP 63:**

Eevee, Carlos, Su Hija y Leafeon llegan a las Celdas...

Carlos: Muy Bien, pon a Jigglypuff en esa Celda

Leafeon: Teniamos que traer a Jigglypuff?

Carlos: ...

[Los Otros]

[Encerrados en una jaula]

Vaporeon: Sylveon sigue dormida...

Espeon: A donde nos llevara Jolteon?

Flareon: Solo el tiempo lo dira

Glaceon: Por que no haces algo util y despiertas a Sylveon?

...

Jolteon: Suelta la Jaula

Pidgeot: Con gusto

[Pidgeot suelta la Jaula]

...

Umbreon: Moriremos cierto? 

Espeon: Yo me encargo

[La Jaula se detiene repentinamente gracias a los Poderes de Espeon]

[Glaceon se estampa contra el suelo de la Jaula]

...

Vaporeon: Es normal que tu pata se doble asi?

Glaceon: Debe ser de doble articulacion

Espeon: No lo es

Glaceon: En ese caso...

[Glaceon suelta un Grito desgarrador]

...

[Playa, Isla sin Retorno]

Espeon: Un poco mas y no la contamos

Wileska: Si no fuera por Espeon, estariamos...

Glaceon: ...Como Sylveon, dormidos profundamente

Espeon: Y si Flareon nos despierta?

Glaceon: Mejor no

...

[Reencuentro]

Carlos: Como llegaron aqui?

Espeon: Jolteon

Eevee: Eso lo explica todo?

Leafeon: Que le paso a tu pata?

Glaceon: Que le paso a tu cola?

Meloetta: Bien, yo mejor me voy...

...

Espeon: Como hacemos con Sylveon?

Vaporeon: Seguro Flareon sabe que hacer

Flareon: Podrian olvidarlo ya?

Vaporeon: No

Flareon: Entonces dejame refrescarte la memoria...

[Flareon se acerca a Sylveon y...]

Carlos: (O.o)

Eevee: [Le tapa los ojos a Eevee Jr] Hija no veas...

Leafeon: (No existe forma de describir la Expresion que tiene)

[Sylveon despierta]

Sylveon: Acaso Flareon...

Espeon: Si

Sylveon: ... y por que te detienes?

[Los demas caen al suelo estilo anime]

**CAP 64:**

Carlos: Glaceon, seguro que no te duele la pata?

Glaceon: No me duele, encerio...

...

Shaymin: Hola

Espeon: Como llegaste aqui?

...

Flareon: Vaporeon me quiere matar sabes?

Carlos: Te conviene arreglar las cosas con ella

...

Vaporeon: Le vuelves a hacer algo a mi hermana Sylveon y veras como se siente una Hidrobomba a maxima potencia

Flareon: ...

...

Leafeon: Que tal me queda el yeso?

Carlos: Eso no es un yeso, es mas una cobija para tu cola

Glaceon: Algo es algo

...

Carlos: Y Buneary?

Shaymin: Emm... ya vuelvo

...

[Casa]

Eevee: Muy bien les explicare

Eevee Jr: Que aburrido...

Carlos: Yo ya me se lo de la isla asi que yo me voy...

[Se dirije a la Puerta, y cuando abre la puerta... la cierra repentinamente] 

Carlos: [Paralizado del Susto]

Eevee: ?

Espeon: Sylveon esta dormida, no seria mejor que explicaras cuando ella despierte?

Umbreon: Que Flareon se encarge

Flareon: Ya me harte!

[Flareon camina hasta la puerta la abre y... la cierra repentinamente]

Vaporeon: ?

Espeon: Que puede asustar tanto?

[Espeon va hacia la puerta la abre y... la cierra repentinamente]

Umbreon: Acaso vieron un fantasma?

Eevee Jr: Yo abrire la puerta

[Eevee Jr va hacia la Puerta...]

Carlos: Hija no la abras!

[...abre la puerta]

Eevee Jr: [Alegre] Tio Jolteon!

Vaporeon: Quien?!

Jolteon: Me piensan dejar sin nariz?

Eevee Jr: Si [Golpea a Jolteon en la Nariz]

Eevee: ...

Carlos: ...

Glaceon: Que padres...

**CAP 65**

Jolteon: Reunion familiar... yo no podia faltar

Espeon: Claro que puedes faltar

...

Carlos: Yo me voy

Eevee Jr: Ire contigo

Leafeon: Yo igual

...

[Bosque Milagro]

Carlos: Que hermoso lugar

Eevee Jr: Si ser lindo lugar

Leafeon: Aire fresco...

Carlos: Tu siempre respiras aire fresco

...

Carlos: Leyenda? Que leyenda?

Eevee Jr: La leyenda dice que...

"Dos Pokemon de Diferente Color..."

"Un Dia se hicieron exploradoras"

"Tuvieron grandes aventuras"

"Un dia en la Playa consiguen una botella con un mensaje que decia"

"Ambas discuten, aun siendo mejores amigas."

"Una se va, la otra se queda"

"La que se va se preocupa por que su amiga no a vuelto"

"Junto a otro Pokemon va a la Playa"

"Solo se encuentra la Nota"

"Cuando fue a leerla esta fue absorbida por la nota"

"El Pokemon que lo acompañaba aun confundido por lo ocurrido toma la nota y se va al Gremio"

Carlos: Cuales eran los Pokemon?

Eevee Jr: Una Eevee y Una Fennekin. El otro Pokemon era una Chikorita

Carlos: ...

"Chikorita, junto a Chimchar y Squirtle. Comenzaron un viaje para saber algo de la nota"

"Se desconoce que le paso a Chikorita y compañia... pero la nota esta en.."

Eevee Jr: Tu bolsa

Carlos: !?

**CAP 66:**

Carlos: No podemos avanzar mas por el bosque

Eevee Jr: Que mal

...

[Casa]

Eevee: Y eso es todo

Carlos: Llegamos justo cuando terminaste

Espeon: Que suerte la suya

Wileska: Carlos..., que tal si vamos a Hoenn?

Carlos: Dejame pensarlo

... ... .. . .. . . . . .. . . .

Eevee: No es mala idea

Carlos: A Hoenn!

...

Hoenn, Pueblo HojaVerde

Carlos: Aqui obtendremos a nuestro pokemon inicial

...

Prof Abedul: Aqui estan... Treecko, Chikorita y Mudkip

Wileska: Chikorita

Carlos: Treecko

...

Ruta 101

Carlos: No puedo creer que mordieras al Profesor Abedul

Eevee: En mi defensa... me estaba manoseando

Carlos: Apenas te toco una oreja

...

Pueblo Escaso

Wileska: Aqui ni Gimnasio hay

...

Ruta 103

Carlos: No puede ser...

Cesar: Te encontre!

...

[Llega sobre Charizard]

Adryan: Aqui estas...

...

[Llega Corriendo]

Josue: Tu... idiota... ya... te... en...con...tre... es...pe...ra... un... mo...mento...

...

Cesar: Tu contra nosotros tres?

Adryan: Perderas

Josue: No tendras oportunidad

Carlos: Es lo que ustedes creen

**CAP 67**

[Ciudad Petalia]

Carlos: A que esperamos? 

Adryan: Vamos!

Carlos vs Adryan, Cesar y Josue.

...

Carlos 6/6 Espeon, Vaporeon y Flareon

Adryan 6/6 Charizard

Cesar 6/6 Pidgeot

Josue6/6 Blastoise

Charizard se debilito...

Pidgeot se debilito...

Blastoise se debilito...

...

Adryan 1/6 Flareon

Cesar 1/6 Umbreon

Josue 1/6 Jolteon

Carlos 2/6 Leafeon y Vaporeon

Flareon se debilito...

Vaporeon se debilito...

Jolteon se debilito...

Cesar 1/6 Umbreon

Carlos 1/6 Leafeon

Umbreon gravemente herido...

Leafeon esta tirado en el suelo...

Cesar: Listo, Umbreon acabalo con Buena Baza!

[Carlos le hace una seña a Leafeon]

[Leafeon entiende la señal y justo antes de recibir el golpe de Umbreon...]

Leafeon usa Golpe Roca, Muy Eficaz, Golpe Critico, Umbreon se debilito...

Cesar: ?

...

Wileska: En esta ciudad hay Gimnasio?

Carlos: A retarlo...

**CAP 68**

Carlos lucha contra Aura

(Gana con dificultad)

... ... ...

Wileska reta a el Lider Norman

...

Carlos va a curar sus Pokemon

...

Wileska gana Por Muy Poco

Carlos reta al Lider Norman

(Gana de pura Suerte)

...

Ambos se ospedan en un hotel...

Glaceon y Leafeon tienen una discucion...

(Leafeon termina congelado)

...

Carlos recibe el Pokenavegador (Pokenav)

...

**CAP 69**

Carlos combate contra Cyntia

(Cyntia gana con su segundo Pokemon: Spiritomb)

Cyntia: Nos vemos cuando tengas 4 medallas...

...

Ruta 104

Aparece un Miembro del Equipo Magma...

(Carlos gana facilmente)

Resulto ser James!

Aparece el Globo Aerostatico, del cual sale un gancho que atrapa a Eevee

Eevee no logra escapar usando sus Poderes Electricos... en su lugar Escapa con Poderes Psiquicos...

Eevee destruye el Globo con sus Poderes Tipo Fuego

El Equipo Rocket sale Volando

...

[Bosque Petalia]

Un Tal "Metro-Sexual" aparece

Usa a Magikarp

Carlos pierde... es Broma.

(Gana Sin Esfuerzo)

...

Nuestro Grupo se pierde en el Bosque...

Y quedamos aqui...

[Ending]

Curiosidades:

Falto el Opening...

Se modificaron varias cosas, pero no es muy diferente a lo original

Proximamente: "La Historia de Espeon y Vaporeon"

Solo en Cines

[Errores Ortograficos no Corregidos]


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 71:**

Eevee: En el Capitulo Anterior...

...

Adryan: Ire con Ustedes!

Wileska: Entre mas, mejor...

...

Cyntia: Demuestrame cuanto has progresado en un combate 3 vs 3...

[Combate contra Cyntia]

Cyntia envia Glaceon

Carlos: Vamos Flareon

...

Cyntia: Esto te sorprendera...

Glaceon uso Atraccion, Flareon se a Enamorado!. El Amor impide que Flareon Ataque!

Carlos: WTF?

...

Glaceon se debilito...

Carlos: Bien Hecho Espeon

Cyntia envia a Spiritomb

Carlos: (e.e)

...

Espeon se debilito...

...

Vaporeon se debilito...

...

Cyntia: Has Mejorado... A este ritmo para cuando llegues a Sinnoh seras un digno rival

...

Cyntia: Antes de irme, ten este regalo seguro que te gustara...

[Carlos recibio un Huevo Pokemon]

...

[Opening]

[Bosque Petalia]

Carlos: Me pregunto que sera

Eevee: Es Blanco con marcas Negras...

Wileska: Diria que es un... no se

Carlos: Lo que mas importa es... como salimos del bosque?

Adryan: A lo mejor es un... Zorua

Carlos: ...

Wileska: Si fuera un Zorua, el Huevo seria Negro con Marcas Rojas

Adryan: ...

Eevee: Que tal si Leafeon nos ayuda?

[Carlos saca a Leafeon]

Leafeon: Un bosque!

Carlos: No te emociones y ayudanos a salir de aqui

Leafeon: Ok

...

[Dan Vueltas y Vueltas...]

Carlos: Es por aqui?

Leafeon: Mmm...

Carlos: No lo sabes cierto?

Leafeon: Creo que... nos perdimos

Wileska: No me digas

Adryan: Que? Yo no eh dicho nada

Carlos: Callate Adryan

Leafeon: Saldremos de aqui, se los aseguro.

Carlos: Y cuanto tardaremos?

Leafeon: Mas tardar 2 dias

Carlos: ...

Wileska: Que bien que tenemos provisiones

Carlos: Ahora que lo pienso... Adryan tu ya pasaste por aqui verdad?

Adryan: No

Carlos: Y como llegaste a la ciudad que viene?

Adryan: Mi Charizard me llevo

Carlos: ...

Adryan: Yo pense que ustedes hacian igual, no sabia que iban a pie por toda la region

Wileska: Ahora que me acuerdo mi Flygon me podria llevar

Carlos: Osea que yo me quedo sin opciones, ni modo que Eevee pueda...(Por que no se me ocurio antes)

[Carlos saca a Eevee Jr]

Carlos: Hija podrias...

Adryan: Hija?

Wileska: Callate Adryan

Adryan: ...

Carlos: ...podrias convertirte en Shaymin?

Eevee Jr: Claro

[Eevee Jr cambia a Shaymin Cielo]

Eevee Jr[S Cielo]: Y para que?

Carlos: Sigues siendo muy pequeña...

Eevee: Recuerda que esto es Pokemon...

Carlos: Cierto... Eh visto personas ir sobre pequeños Pidgey...

Eevee: Y en bosques se puede usar Vuelo?, es mas nuestra hija sabe Vuelo?

Carlos: ...

Wileska: Ella tiene razon, si intentamos usar vuelo seguro que nos estrellamos con los arboles. Y tu hija talvez no sabe Vuelo

Carlos: Sabes Vuelo?

Eevee Jr[S Cielo]: No

Carlos: [Gota Estilo Anime]

Adryan: Me perdi de algo o que?, esa Eevee acaba de convertirse en ese Pokemon que no conozco

Carlos: Y si salimos con Excavar?

Eevee: Podria funcionar pero... no podre cavar un agujero tan grande

Wileska: Mi Sylveon sabe Excavar

Adryan: Excavar?, Mi Flareon sabe eso

Carlos: De todas Formas Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon , Leafeon , Glaceon y Sylveon saben excavar

Eevee: Creo que es contraproducente que todos sepamos el mismo movimiento

Carlos: Eevee, usa Excavar

Eevee usa Excavar...

[Excava 1 metro y se regresa]

Eevee: Hay un Problema

Carlos: Cual?

Eevee: El Suelo es demasiado duro para excavar

Carlos: Pero estamos en un bosque, eso significa que la tierra es blanda

Eevee: Si pero en la parte blanda hay muchas raices que no voy a romper

Carlos: ...

Wileska: Excavar no es una Opcion

Carlos: Me da a que tenemos que salir a pie...

[Eevee Jr vuelve a su Forma]

Eevee Jr: Bueno, mi forma planta servira?

Leafeon: Algo de ayuda no estaria mal

[Eevee cambia a Leafeon]

[Eevee Jr tambien]

Eevee Jr[Leafeon]: Ahora lo noto pero... que le paso a tu cola?

Leafeon: Preguntale a tu madre

Eevee[Leafeon]: ...

[mas tarde]

Carlos: Y se esta haciendo de noche...

Leafeon: Creo que hasta yo me perdi en este bosque

Eevee[Leafeon]: Este bosque me tiene harta

Wileska: Lo mismo digo

Adryan: ...

[Ya de noche]

[Todos los Pokemon de Carlos, Wileska y Adryan estan afuera]

[Los de Wileska: Gallade, Blastoise, Torchic, Sylveon, Togekiss, Flygon]

[Los de Adryan: Charizard, Flareon, Dragonite, Vulpix, Growlite, Totodile]

Wileska: Creo que acamparemos aqui, en este Claro que hay en el bosque

Carlos: Sera

Adryan: Seguro saldremos mañana

Sylveon: Pasa algo Vaporeon?

Vaporeon: Ni me hables

Sylveon: ?

Espeon: Sigue afectada por lo de... mejor cambiemos de tema

[Vaporeon mira fijamente a Flareon]

Flareon: Q-que pasa?

Vaporeo: ...

Flareon: Asi no voy a poder dormir

Umbreon: Entre ustedes dos hay algo de tension verdad?

Flareon: Aparentemente

Jolteon: Eh Flareon, Si yo fuera tu... Estaria asustado y no de Vaporeon sino de mi

Flareon: ...

...

Espeon: Vaporeon que pasa? 

Vaporeon: Nada

Espeon: ...

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: Sabes que puedes confiar en mi... recuerdalo

Vaporeon: Recordarlo?, no lo puedo olvidar.

Espeon: Este lugar es muy parecido cierto?

Vaporeon: Dejalo para el Especial...

Espeon: Yo le diria "Pelicula"

...

Umbreon: Jolteon, que pasa?

Jolteon: Flareon, eso es lo que pasa

Umbreon: Sabes?... Tienes derecho a estar enojado con el, yo tambien lo estoy pero te dire una cosa. Si le haces algo te veras conmigo

Jolteon: Contigo? Eso lo quiero ver.

Umbreon: Pues ya te avise

...

Sylveon: Hola

Flareon: ...

Sylveon: Que te pasa? Por que tan callado?

Flareon: Sylveon es que...

Sylveon: Lo que paso, paso.

Flareon: Si lo se pero Vaporeon...

Sylveon: Vaporeon?, si ella te hace algo se las vera conmigo

Flareon: Si haces eso sera peor para mi

Sylveon: Si es peor para ti, lo sera tambien para ella

...

Leafeon: Este bosque es un laberinto que ni yo pude resolver

Glaceon: Mañana saldremos

Leafeon: Eso espero...

Glaceon: Sabes? Este lugar me recuerda a esa vez...

Leafeon: No hagas Spoilers

Glaceon: No sera un Spoiler, sera un Adelanto.

Leafeon: Al Final del Cap

Glaceon: Hecho

...

Vulpix: Entonces...

Eevee: Geneticamente tu eres el padre

Eevee Jr: Yo aun no entiendo nada

Carlos: Sabes a mi tambien me confundes

Eevee: Olvidenlo

...

Buneary: Eso fue lo mas estupido que vi en mi vida

Sneasel: De que demonios me estas hablando?

...

Eevee: Y si dejamos el Cap hasta aqui?

Carlos: Por? 

Espeon: Viene nuestra historia

Vaporeon: Si

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: Nosotros tambien estamos en esa historia, recuerdalo

Glaceon: Cierto

Eevee: Yo quiero ver su historia

Flareon: Su historia debe ser interesante pero la de nosotros sera mejor

Jolteon: Si, la de nosotros es mejor

Sylveon: Pero nadie le gana a la de Umbreon y Yo

Eevee: Y yo tengo historia? 

Carlos: Es que no te acuerdas?

Pokeleaf: Calmense todos, la historia que viene es la de Espeon y Vaporeon. Las demas se tendran que esperar

Flareon: Cuanto esperaremos?

Pokeleaf: Lo dire despues del adelanto...

Luces, Camara, Accion!...

Vaporeon: Que hacemos?

Espeon: Ah...

Vaporeon: Recuerdas cuando Carlos nos Busco?

Espeon: Si

...

Sra Guarderia: Viene por las Eevee?

P de Carlos: Si

Sra Guarderia: Ire por ellas...

[Va al Patio]

Carlos(13 años): Hoy me las llevo

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Espere este dia...

Espeon[Eevee]: Al fin llego

Carlos: Je, podria decirse que estan hablando entre ustedes

Sra Guarderia: Y tu como llegaste aqui

Carlos: ...

Sra Guarderia: No importa. Esas son las Eevee que te llevaras?

Carlos: Si

Sra Guarderia: Traelas

...

[En la Casa]

Carlos:Este sera su nuevo hogar

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Es mejor de lo que esperaba

Espeon[Eevee]: Donde estaran Glaceon y Leafeon

...

[En Frente de la Guarderia]

Leafeon: Ya nos botaron compadre

Glaceon: A caminar se a dicho...

Corte!

Espeon: Y eso es todo el adelanto?

Vaporeon: Claro

Pokeleaf: Bien lo que iba a decir...

Especiales:

Leafeon y Glaceon 1 Temporada

"Un sueño del pasado"

Descripcion: El Pasado de Leafeon y Glaceon.

En Medio de un Apocalipsis Zombie

La Triste Muerte de Ambos inspira a Carlos a obtener las Evoluciones de Eevee

Vaporeon y Espeon 2 Temporada

"La historia de Espeon y Vaporeon"

Descripcion: Vaporeon y Espeon juntas en una aventura

Tras Evolucionar, debido a un descuido estas se pierden.

Leafeon y Glaceon se ven involucrados debido a que en parte es culpa de ellos

Flareon y Jolteon 3 Temporada

"Recuerda nuestro pasado (Posible Nombre)"

Descripcion:

Jolteon apunto de asesinar a Flareon recuerda los acontecimientos del pasado y decide perdonar a Flareon

Vaporeon y Espeon se entrometen causando un lio del cual Jolteon apenas sobrevive gracias a Flareon

Leafeon y Glaceon obligan a Vaporeon y a Espeon a hacer "cosas" traumando parcialmente a Vaporeon y Jolteon. Causando un pequeño odio de Vaporeon a Flareon

Umbreon y Sylveon 4 Temporada

"La Historia de Dos Opuestos (Posible Nombre)"

Descripcion:

Ambos recuerdan hechos que los hicieron mas amigos dejando atras el odio que se tenian

Flareon y Jolteon ayudan a resolver su problema.

Espeon y Vaporeon algo traviesas intentaban mantener el odio

Leafeon y Glaceon discuten por lo cual Espeon y Vaporeon tienen que volver a unirlos

Eevee 5 Temporada

"Una Historia Solitaria"

Descripcion:

La nueva en la casa no se lleva muy bien con los otros...

Leafeon y Glaceon se peleaban constantemente y rompian algo culpando a Eevee

Vaporeon y Espeon intentaban llevarse bien con Eevee

Flareon y Jolteon molestaban constantemente a Eevee

Umbreon frustraba los intentos de encajar de Eevee

Sylveon apoyaba a Eevee

"Posiblemente mas"

[El que corrigue la ortografia se enfermo asi que por un tiempo no habrá buena ortografía]


	13. Chapter 13

**Producciones Pokeleaf presenta:**

**Una Produccion de Pokeleaf**

**En Colaboracion con Nadie...**

Eevee: Podrias dejar de poner tantas estupideces y empezar?

Pokeleaf: ...

**Pokémon The Movie**

**xD**

**ESRB: RP "Role Play"**

**Sopenco RP es "Rating Pending" o eso creo y de paso la Calificacion es...**

**ESRB: AO "Adults Only"**

**Mentira que es... **

**ESRB: T "Teen"**

**Violencia Animada (En las Batallas Obviamente)**

**Sangre Animada (Ni yo se donde esta la sangre pero bueno...)**

**Referencias Sexuales (Espera, eso ya no seria M?... Claro que no)**

**Lenguaje Ligeramente Soez (Como que lenguaje Soez pedazo de mier... digo...)**

**Maltrato Animal (Eh? A los Pokémon les encanta luchar! Y es totalmente legal)**

**Acoso Sexual (Wileska es la que... espera Acoso Sexual es un delito no una... a olvidalo)**

**Sexo Duro (No hay pero es lo que los lectores quieren ver cierto?)**

**Incesto ( Bueno esto si)**

**Escenas Cachondas ( Y aun asi el Fic es T)**

**Escenas Inutiles (Como esta)**

**...**

[Noche de Luna Llena]

[Claro en Bosque Petalia]

[Espeon y Vaporeon estan acostadas viendo la luna]

Espeon: No soy Umbreon pero me agrada esta luna

Vaporeon: Como odiar una luna tan hermosa

...

Vaporeon: ... Este lugar me trae recuerdos de aquella vez

Espeon: Te refieres a...

Vaporeon: Si

[La imagen se vuelve negra]

Espeon:[Solo Voz] Esta es nuestra historia

Vaporeon:[Solo Voz] La Historia de Espeon...

Espeon:[Solo Voz] ... y Vaporeon

**Cap 72 o Pelicula 1: La Historia de Espeon y Vaporeon**

(Lo siguiente ocurrio despues de lo ocurrido con Leafeon y Glaceon)

Carlos(11 Años): Hoy ire por dos mas, las que seran Espeon y Vaporeon

P de Carlos: Vamos a la Guarderia

Carlos:Puedo llevar a Leafeon y Glaceon?

P de Carlos: Mientras uno de los dos este en su Pokeball, Si

...

[En la Guarderia]

Sra Guarderia: Entonces... Se llevaran a las dos Eevee?

P de Carlos: Si

Sra Guarderia: Ire por ellas [Sale al Patio]

[En el Patio]

Carlos: Hoy me las llevo

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Hoy nos vamos con Carlos

Espeon[Eevee]: Espere hace mucho este dia

Sra Guarderia: Y tu como llegaste aqui?

Carlos: ...

Sra Guarderia: Eso no importa. Esas son las Eevee que quieres?

Carlos: Si

Sra Guarderia: Bien, entonces traelas

...

[Fuera de la Guarderia]

Sr Guarderia: Tome las Pokeballs

Espeon[Eevee]: Oficialmente somos de Carlos

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Ahora conoceremos a Leafeon y Glaceon

...

[En la Casa]

Carlos: Les presento su nuevo hogar... Por cierto donde estan Leafeon y Glaceon? (!). Rayos...

[Frente la Guarderia]

Leafeon: ...

Glaceon: Ya nos dejo otra vez

Leafeon: Perderia su brazo si no lo tubiera pegado

Glaceon: Menos mal que sabemos ir a casa

[Un rato despues...]

[Frente la Casa]

Leafeon: Como piensas que entremos?

Glaceon: Por la puerta

Leafeon: [Sarcasticamente] Claro, nosotros llegamos al picaporte

Glaceon: ...

[Curiosamente Carlos abre la Puerta]

Carlos: Entren antes de que mi papa se entere

[Ambos entran y Carlos cierra la puerta]

Espeon[Eevee]: Miralos

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Me estaba desesperando

Carlos: Los dejare solos, tengo que...(Jugar en el StationPlay 3)...Hacer la tarea.

...

Leafeon: Entonces... Ustedes son las nuevas, son mas lindas de lo que pense... es decir...

Glaceon: Cierra la boca antes de que digas algo indebido

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Ustedes tambien son mas lindos de lo que esperaba

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Espeon: Aun no puedo creer que te gustaba Leafeon

Vaporeon: A ti te gustaba Glaceon

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Glaceon: Y en que piensan evolucionar?

Espeon[Eevee]: Yo sere una Espeon

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Yo sere una Vaporeon

Glaceon: Son hermanas?

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Si, y ustedes?

Leafeon: No lo heramos pero ahora si

Glaceon: Larga historia

[Tocan la Puerta]

(Carlos va corriendo a abrir la Puerta y accidentalmente le pisa la cola a Leafeon)

Leafeon: (Lamiendose la cola) Por que siempre me pisan la cola a mi?

[Al Abrir la Puerta...]

Cesar(12 años): Donde estan las Eevee?

Carlos: y tu como te enteraste?

Cesar: Vivo al frente es obvio que me enterara

Carlos: Olvidalo

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eevee: Que hacen ustedes despiertas a estas horas?

Espeon: Contando nuestra historia

Eevee: Yo tambien quiero oirla

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[Cesar y Carlos estan jugando en el SP3]

Cesar: Y en que las vas a evolucionar?

Carlos: En Vaporeon y Espeon

...

Leafeon: Entonces...

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Jugemos a las atrapadas

[Comienzan a perseguirse entre los 4]

[Aparentemente Carlos gana la partida]

Cesar: ¡Si tu me ganas en el mundo virtual, yo lo hare en el real!

...

Leafeon: Basta de juegos, vamos a combatir

[Carlos pasa por la habitacion, llamando a Leafeon y Glaceon]

...

[En el Patio]

Cesar: Eres bueno en los videojuegos, pero lo seras en los combates?

[Combate contra Rival]

Cesar envia a Machop

Carlos envia a Leafeon

Leafeon usa Golpe Aereo, Muy Eficaz!.

Machop usa Golpe Karate, golpea a Leafeon.

Leafeon usa Hoja Afilada, alcanza a Machop.

Machop usa Patada Baja, golpea a Leafeon

(Las Eevee estan viendo el encuentro)

Espeon[Eevee]: Nunca habia visto un combate

Vaporeon[Eevee]: No puedo esperar a tener mi primera batalla

Carlos: Gigadrenado!

Leafeon usa Gigadrenado, absorbe salud de Machop, Machop se debilito.

Cesar envia a Pidgey

Pidgey usa Tornado, alcanza a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.

Leafeon: Eso si me dolio.

Leafeon usa Golpe Aereo, golpea a Pidgey.

Glaceon: Mandame a mi! [Dandole Empujones a Carlos]

Carlos: Glaceon no me distraigas

Glaceon: ...

Leafeon uso Rayo Solar, Pidgey evita el ataque.

Pidgey usa Atq Rapido, falla.

Carlos: Leafeon usa tu nuevo movimiento

Leafeon usa Cola Ferrea, Golpea a Pidgey, Golpe Critico, Pidgey se debilito.

Glaceon: Y yo que?

Cesar: Adelante Charmander!

Carlos: Leafeon descansa, ve Glaceon!

Glaceon: Claro...

Charmander usa Ascuas, alcanza a Glaceon, Muy Eficaz.

Glaceon usa Bola Sombra, Alcanza a Charmander.

Charmander uso Arañazo, golpea a Glaceon.

Glaceon usa Viento Hielo, alcanza a Charmander, Poco Eficaz, Vel Bajo.

Glaceon usa Ventisca, falla.

Charmander usa Ascuas, acierta, Muy Eficaz.

Glaceon usa Bola Sombra, Alcanza a Charmander, Def Esp bajo.

Charmander usa Lanzallamas, Glaceon evita por muy poco el ataque.

Glaceon: Eso estubo cerca, muy cerca

Glaceon usa Ventisca, alcanza a Charmander, Golpe Critico, Charmander se debilito.

[Fin del Combate]

Cesar: ...

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Luchas bien...

Leafeon:Soy fuerte, pero no alardeo

Espeon[Eevee]: Glaceon tambien sabe luchar

Glaceon: Pero Leafeon es mas fuerte, lo admito.

Espeon[Eevee]: Y porque no se enfrentan?

Leafeon: Carlos nos detendría

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Que tal si, lo distraemos mientras se enfrentan

Espeon[Eevee]: Buena idea

...

Carlos: Volvemos al Play?

Cesar: Claro

[Ambos vuelven a la casa]

Espeon[Eevee]: Vamos...

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Te sigo

(Ambas entran a la casa)

Leafeon: Listo?

Glaceon: Desde ayer

[En la casa]

Cesar: Como ya me estas ganando?

Carlos: Lo que importa es... como ya estas perdiendo?

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Tengo una idea

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Vaporeon: (Ligeramente sonrojada) Enserio hay que contar esta parte?

Espeon: Si

Eevee: Que paso?, no me dejen en suspenso

Espeon: Si Vaporeon me lo permite

Vaporeon: Si, continua...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[Vaporeon (Eevee) se para sobre la consola]

Carlos: Como llegaste hasta aqui?

Espeon[Eevee]: Que va a hacer?

(Se escucha un golpe en el patio)

Carlos: Que fue eso?

(Justo cuando Carlos iba a ver la causa del ruido)

[Vaporeon (Eevee) se orina sobre la consola]

Carlos: Pero que demo- (O.o)

Espeon[Eevee]: Que?

[En el patio]

Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda, golpea a Glaceon.

Glaceon usa Colm Hielo, muerde a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz

(A pesar de la ventaja de tipo Leafeon va ganando)

Leafeon usa Cola Ferrea, falla.

Glaceon usa Colm Hielo, muerde a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.

Glaceon: Te voy a ganar, aunque sea solo esta vez

[En la Casa]

Carlos: (Sosteniendo la consola con una mano) Espero que esto lo cubra la garantia

Cesar: (Leyendo la garantia) No me lo vas a creer... pero si lo cubre

Carlos: Déjame ver (Le quita la garantia a Cesar)

Garantia:

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ...

. ... ... ... ... ..

... ... ...

-En caso de orinada de Eevee

... ... ... ... ... ...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Carlos: (?)

(Mas tarde ese mismo dia)

Carlos: Eso fue rapido

Cesar: Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo una piedra agua

Carlos: Yo ya tengo una pero... no tengo idea de donde esta. Buscare en el patio.

[En el patio]

Carlos: Que paso aqui!?

[Leafeon y Glaceon estan KO en el suelo]

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Empate

Espeon[Eevee]: Para la proxima no los dejemos solos

[En la noche]

(Carlos llega a la casa)

Carlos: Porque se peleaban?

[Desde el punto de vista de Carlos]

Leafeon: (Apuntando a Glaceon) Leaf leaf leaf leaf leaf!

Glaceon: (Apuntando a Leafeon) Glace Glace Glace Glace Glace!

Carlos: No entiendo nada

...

[Patio]

Carlos: Para ambas una Piedraeterna. No quiero que evolucionen en Umbreon

Espeon[Eevee]: Umbreon?, ese no es el negro con circulos amarillos?

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Algunos tienen los círculos azules

Carlos: Duerman bien

[Carlos entra a la casa]

Espeon[Eevee]: Alguien ve la luna?

Leafeon: Ni se ve

Glaceon: Luna troll

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Es tarde, mejor me voy a dormir. Despues de todos hay dos chicos fuertes que nos protegeran, cierto?

Glaceon: Emm, Claro.

Leafeon: Emm, lo que dijo Glaceon

...

Al dia Siguiente...

[Casa]

Carlos: [Mas dormido que un Snorlax anesteciado y usando descanso] Zzzzz

M de Carlos: Cariño despierta!

Carlos: Zzz

M de Carlos: ...

Glaceon: Creo que me toca a mi

Glaceon usa Viento Hielo...

Carlos: (Tiritando) Y-ya des-perte

M de Carlos: Tienes visita, y es de alguien que te gusta...

Carlos: (?)

(La Mama de Carlos sale del cuarto y entra...)

Wileska(12 Años): Emm, que tal?

Carlos: (Wileska?, en mi casa?, Genial)

Wileska: Se que es temprano pero, no pude esperar

Carlos: Q-q-q-q—q-q—q—q-q-q-qu-q-q-

Wileska: Soy yo hace frio aqui?

Glaceon: ...

Carlos: F-fue Glaceon

Wileska: Antes de que pienses algo. Vine a ver a las Eevee que segun tienes

Carlos: E-E-h Si- (No puedo ni hablar)

Wileska: Te espero en la Ruta 3 [Sale de la habitacion]

Carlos: ...

... ... ...

[Saliendo de Casa]

[Kanto, Ciudad Plateada]

[Mañana, Nublado]

[Leafeon acompaña a Carlos]

Carlos: Sera la primera vez que salgo con 4 Pokeballs

[Carlos comienza a avanzar a la Ruta 3]

Carlos esta por llegar cuado...

Cesar: Mira quien esta caminando y no jugando en el Play

Carlos: Rayos...

Cesar: Que haces tan temprano por aqui?

Carlos: TU que haces tan temprano aqui

Cesar: Chantaje Chantajeado...

Carlos: Solo iba a entrenar a las Eevee

Cesar: En la ruta 3?

Carlos: Eh... si

Cesar: Te acompaño

Carlos: (...)

Cesar: El Clima tiene pinta de Lluvia no?. Hablando de Lluvia, conseguiste la piedra agua?

Carlos: Ni la busque

Cesar: ...

[Avanzan un Poco...]

[Kanto, Ruta 3]

[Mañana, Nuboso]

Carlos: Alli esta

Wileska: Ya era hora de que llegaras

Cesar: Que hace Wileska aqui?

Carlos: ...

Wileska: Vamos, muestramelo

Cesar y Carlos: ... [Obviamente pensando cosas]

Wileska: A los Eevee!

Cesar: De eso hablabas?

[Carlos saca a las Eevee]

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Este clima me da mala espina

Espeon[Eevee]: Es muy humedo cierto?

Leafeon: A mi me gusta el clima, y eso que es el sol el que activa mi habilidad

Wileska: Son mas tiernos de lo que pense

Carlos: Son hembras

Wileska: Eso lo explica

Carlos: Aun no han luchado, asi que...

[Carlos saca a Glaceon]

Glaceon: Clima de pelos

Cesar: Soy yo o parece que a las Eevee no les agrada el clima

Carlos: [A las Eevee] Listas para entrenar?

[Ambas acienten]

Carlos: Que tal si primero les enseño un movimiento...

Cesar: Si una de ellas va a ser una Espeon, te recomiendo enseñarle Bola Sombra

Carlos: Buena idea. La otra sera una Vaporeon y deberia intentar enseñarle Rayo Hielo

Wileska: Pero los Eevee no aprenden eso

Carlos: L-lo se

Cesar: Y si comienza a Llover?

Carlos: Leafeon se encargara

...

[Entrenamiento]

Carlos: Empecemos con Bola Sombra

Glaceon usa Bola Sombra, la cual no afecta Espeon[Eevee]

Espeon[Eevee]: Que susto me has dado

Espeon[Eevee] intenta usar Bola Sombra... no hace nada

Glaceon: Concentrate un poco

Glaceon usa Bola Sombra, no afecta a Espeon[Eevee]

Espeon[Eevee]: Podrias apuntar a otro lugar?

...

Wileska: Se ve aun mas tierna cuando se asusta

Carlos: S-seguro que ella n-no piensa lo mismo

...

Glaceon usa Bola Sombra, esta vez apunta al aire

Espeon[Eevee] intenta usar Bola Sombra, se diria que esta mejorando

...

Carlos: Ahora que me acuerdo

[Carlos le quita la Piedraeterna a Espeon[Eevee]

Carlos: Necesito encontrar la piedra agua. Seguro esta en la mochila

Wileska: No es esa?, la que esta en tu bolsillo

Carlos: [Gota estilo anime] Si es...

...

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Y yo que voy a hacer?

Leafeon: Por ahora, se tierna

Glaceon usa Bola Sombra, no afecta a Espeon[Eevee]

Espeon[Eevee]: [Temblando] Basta, deja de hacer eso.

Espeon[Eevee] intenta usar Bola Sombra... no pasa nada

...

Carlos: Con suerte evoluciona

...

Espeon[Eevee] intenta usar Bola Sombra... logra hacer la esfera... pero no logra mantenerla y estalla.

Glaceon: Que suerte tienes de que eso no te afecte

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Y porque no me enseñan ese movimiento a mi?

Leafeon: Para no saturarte de movimientos

Vaporeon[Eevee]: (?) Satu-que?

Leafeon: Saturar, Sinonimo de Llenar, Colmar... etc

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Y tu sabes Bola Sombra?

Leafeon: No

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Por que?

Leafeon: Porque soy mas Fisico que Especial

Vaporeon[Eevee]; Y Glaceon?

Leafeon: El es mas Especial que Fisico

Vaporeon[Eevee]: [Ya Fastidiando] Y como por que?

Leafeon: Porque su Mejor Ataque es Especial. Y Mi mejor Ataque es Fisico

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Y Cuales son esos Ataques?

Leafeon: Ventisca y Hoja Aguda... Respectivamente

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Y Cual es mi mejor Movimiento?

Leafeon: Los Eevee son Fisicos, pero su mejor ataque es Especial. Creo que es As Oculto, y sino es Boble Filo un Ataque Fisico

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Yo apenas se Gruñido y Placaje...

Espeon[Eevee] intenta usar Bola Sombra... logra hacer la esfera... la mantiene...

Glaceon: Bien. Ahora, Arrojala!

Espeon[Eevee] arroja la Bola Sombra... al suelo.

[Se genera una nube de polvo]

Glaceon: Casi

...

Carlos: Casi lo logra

Wileska: Un poco mas y listo

Cesar: El Clima esta peor

[Casi Mediodia, Nubes Oscuras]

...

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Solo Por Curiosidad, Cuales son Los Mejores ataques de nuestras posibles evoluciones

Leafeon: Te los dire

Vaporeon, es mas Especial. Y su Mejor Ataque es Especial. Hidrobomba.

Jolteon, es mas Especial. Y su Mejor Ataque es Especial. Trueno.

Flareon, es mas Fisico. Y su Mejor Ataque es Especial. Llamarada.

Espeon, es mas Especial. Y su Mejor Ataque es Especial. Premonicion.

Umbreon, es mas Fisico. Y su Mejor Ataque es Especial. Pulso Umbrio.

Yo, osea Leafeon. Somos mas Fisicos. Nuestro Mejor Ataque es Fisico. Hoja Aguda.

Glaceon, es mas Especial. Y su Mejor Ataque es Especial. Ventisca.

Sylveon, es mas Especial. Y su Mejor Ataque es Especial. Fuerza Lunar.

Y mas...

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Hay mas? 

Leafeon: Claro. Los Eevee tienen una Evolucion para cada Tipo

Vaporeon[Eevee]: y cuales son?

Leafeon: Son...

[Cortes Comerciales]

Gumball: La gente me pregunta, "Como se puede ser tan Feo?". Pues aqui mi secreto, Crema Guacala.

Guacala El y Guacala Ella

...

Gumball y Darwin: Es Linda es anais la muñequita linda

Gumball: Como sus Galletitas

Darwin: Bebe su Lechita

[Anais Comienza a dar golpes de Karate sin detenerse]

Darwin: Olvidalo, te dije que esto no funcionaria

Gumball: Espera tengo una idea

...

[Con los Golpe de Karate derrumban cajas de carton haciendo una entrada]

Gumball: Tan tan tan tan!. Es la aniquiladora!. Con Movimientos de Karate Reales!. Nada se le resiste!. Autos!

[Rompe un Retrovisor del Auto]

Gumball: Ladrillos!

[Rompe un Ladrillo]

Gumball: Arboles!

[Derriba un Arbol]

Gumball: Casas!

[Rompe la Pared de una Casa]

Gumball: Su Propia Cara

[Se golpea a si misma]

Gumball y Darwin: Es la Aniquiladora!

[Cortes Comerciales]

Leafeon: Y esas son todas las Evoluciones

Vaporeon[Eevee]: Genial

Espeon[Eevee] intenta usar Bola Sombra, logra hacer la esfera... la mantiene... se estabiliza... la arroja... Alcanza a Glaceon!, Golpe Critico!

Glaceon: Auch...

[Fin del Entrenamiento]

Carlos: Lo logro!

Espeon[Eevee]: Si!

Eevee comienza a Evolucionar...

[Eevee esta Evolucionando!]

Carlos: Ya me lo esperaba. Eevee ven!

Vaporeon[Eevee]: (?)

[Carlos le quita la Piedraeterna a Vaporeon[Eevee]]

Carlos uso Piedra Agua en Eevee!

[Eevee esta Evolucinando!]

Wileska: Las dos a la vez? 

[Enhorabuena, Eevee a Evolucionado en Espeon]

[Enhorabuena, Eevee a Evolucionado en Vaporeon]

Cesar: Genial...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Vaporeon: Tu evolucionaste Primero?, yo lo recuerdo diferente

Espeon: Entonces lo recuerdas mal

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Espeon: ahora olvide por donde iba

Vaporeon: Ibas diciendo que yo Evolucione primero que tu

Espeon: Cier- espera un momento..., tienes algo en la cara

[Vaporeon se limpia la cara]

Vaporeon: gracias

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[Enhorabuena, Eevee a Evolucionado en Vaporeon]

[Enhorabuena, Eevee a Evolucionado en Espeon]

Cesar: Genial

Carlos: Ya evolucionadas podran entrenar bien.

...

[Un rato de entrenamiento despues]

[Mediodia, Lluvia]

Carlos: Leafeon, Dia Soleado!

Leafeon usa Dia Soleado, las nubes que estaban sobre ellos se dispersan.

[Mediodia, Soleado por Movimiento]

Wileska: Esa era tu idea

Carlos: Si

Espeon: Soy mas veloz, cierto?

Glaceon: En eso tienes razon

Vaporeon: Pues yo engorde

Leafeon: [Se rie]

[Leafeon recibe un Fuerte Golpe de parte de la Cola de Vaporeon]

[Leafeon cae noqueado]

Vaporeon: Ups...

Carlos: (?) Un Tipo Agua vencio a un Tipo Planta, ironico

Espeon: De un golpe

Carlos: (!) Me volvi loco o te entendi?

Espeon: La segunda

Carlos: ...

Wileska: No sabia que los Espeon entendian nuestro idioma

...[Mas Tarde]...

[Casa de Carlos, Patio]

[Lluvia]

[Carlos e Wileska estan bajo techo]

Carlos: Como es de costumbre, voy a entrenar las debilidades. Empecemos por Leafeon

Leafeon: Claro, siempre yo.

Carlos: El Tipo Planta es Debil contra los tipo Fuego, Volador, Bicho, Hielo y Veneno. Empecemos con el Tipo Hielo.

Glaceon: Esta es mi parte favorita

[Leafeon y Glaceon estan bajo la lluvia cara a cara, Espeon esta Junto a Glaceon y Vaporeon junto a Leafeon]

[Leafeon y Glaceon esperan ordenes]

Wileska: Que haras?

Carlos: V-voy a hacer que Leafeon sea mas resistente al tipo H-hielo

[Entrenamiento]

Glaceon usa Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.

Leafeon usa Danza Espada, Atq sube Mucho!

Carlos: Bien, Normalmente Leafeon resiste 5 Rayos Hielo antes de quedar debil.

Wileska: Normalmente?, a que te refieres?

Carlos: Ya lo veras

Glaceon usa Rayo Hielo, Leafeon evito el ataque...

Leafeon usa Atq Rapido, golpea a Glaceon.

Carlos: Bien Glaceon, Tu tambien debes entrenar, tu resistencia al Tipo Acero

Glaceon usa Colm Hielo, muerde a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz

Leafeon usa Cola Ferrea, golpea a Glaceon, Muy Eficaz

Espeon: Eso me dolio hasta a mi

Carlos: Glaceon apenas reciste 3 Colas Ferreas, sin aumentar el ataque de Leafeon. Pero ahora, no va a resistir otro golpe

Glaceon: [Debil pero Aun de Pie] Asi no se vale...

Glaceon usa Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz

Leafeon usa Danza Espada, Atq Sube Mucho!

Leafeon: [Muy Resentido] Yo no estoy mejor que tu

Wileska: Ambos estan muy cansados

Carlos: Ahora mira...

[Carlos chasquea los dedos]

[Leafeon y Glaceon parecen Revitalizados]

Glaceon usa Rayo Hielo, Leafeon lo evita rapidamente

Leafeon usa Hoja Afilada, Glaceon la evita de un gran salto

[Glaceon aun en el aire, comienza a caer y trata de hacerlo sobre Leafeon]

Glaceon prepara Colm Hielo...

Leafeon usa Cola Ferrea justo antes de recibir el ataque de Glaceon... Glaceon es arrojado.

Wileska: (?) Y como?. Si hace un momento parecian casi debilitados

Carlos: Lo llamo "Union Entrenador-Pokémon"

Glaceon se levanta a duras penas...

Glaceon usa Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.

Leafeon usa Hoja Afilada, alcanza a Glaceon.

[ambos parecen poder luchar un largo rato mas pero...]

Leafeon se debilito...

Glaceon se debilito...

Wileska: (?) Y ahora que paso?

Carlos: El "Arranque de Energia" dura poco tiempo...

Wileska: "Arranque de Energia"?

Carlos: Te Explico...

El "Arranque de Energia" es Temporal y cuando surte efecto:

La Salud es el doble

El Ataque sube ligeramente

La Defensa sube considerablemente

El Ataque Especial sube considerablemente

La Defensa especial sube Mucho

y La Velocidad se duplica

Al acabar el efecto, las estadisticas vuelven a sus valores normales. Por eso de debilitaron...

La salud al ser el Doble, la cantidad extra añadida se toma como "Reserva" y al acabar el efecto la "Reserva" desaparece dejando al usuario con su salud original. En caso de que el usuario estubiera usando su salud "Reserva" este obviamente se debilita"

...

Carlos: Entiendes?

Wileska: Un Poco

Carlos: Por si acaso, Ve lo asi...

La Salud Propia es una Barra, y al duplicarse aparece la otra barra "la reserva". Y cuando la barra de salud propia se acaba se comienza a usar la "Reserva". Al pasar el efecto la Barra de "Reserva" desaparece dejando al usuario con la salud de su barra propia.

...

Wileska: Y al no tener mas salud propia

Carlos: Se debilita inmediatamente. Por eso no lo uso en combates, a no ser que sea necesario y este seguro de que me haga ganar.

Wileska: Te digo algo?

Carlos: Q-que?

Wileska: Por que no dejas de hablar y vas a curarlos?

Carlos: (!)

...

[Casa]

[Noche, Chubascos]

(En el cuarto de Carlos)

Carlos: (Esa visita de Wileska... Ni yo me lo esperaba. O que Espeon entendiera nuestro idioma, eso tampoco lo esperaba)

[Leafeon esta Durmiendo a un Costado de la Cama]

[Glaceon esta durmiendo en el otro Costado de la Cama]

[Como es de esperarse Vaporeon y Espeon hacen lo mismo, cada una junto a sus rrespectivos "amados"]

[xD]

Carlos: (Soy yo o Espeon esta muy apegada de Glaceon?. Y Vaporeon de Leafeon?. Si supieran que son Hermanos... Deberia decirles... Claro, deberia. Pero no lo hare, vere que pasa... Podria ser entretenido)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eevee: Zzz Zzz Zzz

Espeon: Te dormiste?

Vaporeon: Da igual

Eevee: Eh?, que pasa? Creo que me dormi

Espeon: Por donde iba?. A si ya me acorde... Pasaron unos pocos dias, Carlos nos entrenaba por igual, Wileska venia a vernos, Cesar tambien se aparecia de vez en cuando...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[Casa]

[Noche, Despejado]

Carlos: Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz Zzz

Leafeon: [Susurrando] Espeon, Vaporeon...

Espeon: (Que?)

Vaporeon: (?)

Leafeon: Lo hemos pensado y... ustedes apenas salen de la casa

Espeon: (Y que tiene?)

Leafeon: Que Glaceon y yo, pensamos en salir un rato

Espeon: (De noche?, y eso no es peligroso?)

Leafeon: Iremos al Bosque Verde, alli solo hay Pokemon debiles

Glaceon: Claro, pero... [Leafeon le tapa la boca]

Espeon: (?)

Vaporeon: Yo si voy

Espeon: Bien, pero como salimos?

Leafeon: Hace tiempo cavamos un agujero en el patio

Glaceon: Aprovechemos que la noche es joven

...

[Patio]

Vaporeon: Esta tan oculto que ni lo veo

[Oculto en las sombras y bajo algunas hojas en una esquina esta el agujero]

Leafeon: Aqui

[Leafeon quita las hojas]

Glaceon: ...

Espeon: Es normal que este lleno de agua?

Leafeon: N-no

Espeon: Estas temblando?

Leafeon: Tal v-vez...

Glaceon: Aun no lo superas cierto?

Leafeon: T-tu tampoco lo has superado

Glaceon: No lo he superado, pero hay que ignorar el miedo

Vaporeon: De que hablan?

Leafeon: Veras... Hace largo tiempo, tuvimos un encuentro "fatal" con el agua

Glaceon: En pocas palabras "morimos ahogados"

Espeon: Pero yo los veo totalmente vivos y coleando

Leafeon: No es momento de recordar eso

Vaporeon: Cierto

Glaceon: Una cosa es... Ni loco me meto en ese agujero con agua

Vaporeon: Yo me encargo...

[Vaporeon salta al agujero, Absorbiendo toda el agua]

Leafeon: Listo

[Los demas pasan]

[Atras de la casa]

Leafeon: El bosque queda al Sur de la ciudad

Glaceon: Vamos, siganme...

[Los cuatro se diriguen al Sur]

[Kanto, Ruta 2]

Glaceon: Sigamos este camino y llegaremos

Leafeon: Espeon, mantente cerca de mi

Espeon: Pero...

Leafeon: Solo haslo

Espeon: Ok

[Caminan un Poco y llegan...]

[Bosque Verde]

Leafeon: Ya estamos aqui... solo hay que tener cuidado con la hierba alta...

Vaporeon: Hierba que? 

[Pokemon Salvaje]

Una Horda de 5 Beedrill!

Leafeon: [Gota estilo Anime] Demasiado Tarde...

Glaceon usa Colm Hielo, muerde a Beedrill[2]

Beedrill[1] usa Picotazo Venenoso, golpea a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz

Beedrill[3] usa Ataque Furia, golpea 3 veces a Espeon

Espeon usa Bola Sombra, alcanza a Beedrill[3]

Leafeon usa "Golpe Aereo", golpea a Beedrill[4], Muy Eficaz!

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eevee: Por que las comillas en Golpe Aereo?

Espeon: Porque no era el ataque en si, sino una copia debil de ese movimiento

Eevee: Como si estuviera aprendiendo a usar el movimiento?

Espeon: Algo asi

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Vaporeon usa Pistola Agua, alcanza a Beedrill[5]

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Vaporeon: Como sabes que la palabra estaba en comillas?, tu nisiquiera estas leyendo el fic, eres parte del fic

Eevee: Emm...

Vaporeon: No rompas la cuarta pared vale?

Espeon: Acabas de romperla tu

Vaporeon: Claro que no, preguntale a los espectadores... Eh Roto la cuarta pared?

Espectadores (Osea tu el que esta leyendo): Si

Espeon: ... Eso ya es absurdo

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

La horda huye...

[Fin del Combate]

Glaceon: (?) Huyeron?, eso es raro

Leafeon: Creo que ya se por que...

[Atras de ellos esta un Arcanine]

Espeon: Corremos?

Leafeon: Si

Glaceon: Si

Vaporeon: Si

Espeon: Unánime...

[Salen pitando de alli, pero el arcanine los persigue]

Espeon: [Corriendo] Encargense ustedes...

Glaceon: [Corriendo] Nosotros?

Vaporeon:[Corriendo] Si, ustedes son los fuertes

Leafeon: [Corriendo, (:nomedigas:)] Pero estamos en desventaja de tipo, por que no lo haces tu?

Vaporeon: [Corriendo, (:sitedigo:)] Y-yo?

[Casualmente se acercan a un cruce (Que casualidad)]

[Vaporeon e Espeon van a la Derecha y Leafeon e Glaceon van a la Izquierda (Ni modo que a la otra derecha)]

Espeon: [deja de correr] Espera, donde estal Glaceon y Leafeon?

Vaporeon: [deja de correr] Quienes?... A si, Glaceon y Leafeon... No tengo idea

Espeon: Genial...

[A unos Metros]

Leafeon: [Aun corriendo] Y las chicas?

Glaceon: [Obviamente corriendo] Fueron por el otro lado

Leafeon: ...

Glaceon: Aun nos persigue el perro ese?

Leafeon: Sip

Glaceon: Rayos

[Al otro lado]

Espeon: Perdidas, Indefensas, Solas...

Vaporeon: Puedes hacer silencio

Espeon: ...

Vaporeon: Que tal si regresamos?

Espeon: Y encontrarnos a la cosa esa?, ni hablar

...

[Caminan un rato]

Espeon: Lindo bosque

Vaporeon: No es momento

Espeon: Pero eev- digo Vaporeon, tienes que admitirlo

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: Me gustabas mas de eevee... Ahora eres demasiado seria

Vaporeon: [Tono Insultante] Y tu eres mas fastidiosa

Espeon: [ D: ] ...

[Caminan un rato largo... Llegan a un Claro]

Vaporeon: Descansemos

[Se acuestan viendo el Cielo Nocturno]

Espeon: Eso es a lo que llaman "Luna Llena"?

Vaporeon: Si

...

Vaporeon: Espeon...

Espeon: Que?

Vaporeon: Lo siento

Espeon: ...

Vaporeon: No debi decirte fastidiosa, y menos en ese tono...

Espeon: La verdad es que se que me vuelvo un poco fastidiosa, pero es que asi soy yo

Vaporeon: se nota

Espeon: Y tambien quiero disculparme, no debi quejarme de tu nueva forma de ser. Eres mi hermana y seas como seas me caes bien...

Vaporeon: Lo mismo digo. Seas como seas siempre seremos hermanas

...

[En otra parte del bosque]

[Ya no estan corriendo]

Leafeon: Eso fue... DIVERTIDO!

Glaceon: Si con divertido te refieres a peligroso entonces estamos de acuerdo

Leafeon: Mejor que huir de zombies, no crees?

Glaceon: Hablando de eso... No extrañas a...

Leafeon: A mi antigua entrenadora?

Glaceon: Si, creo que se llamaba Sarah

Leafeon: Ni me acuerdo. Y tu... extrañas a Cyntia?

Glaceon: Cyntia... Presiento que algun dia nos volveremos a encontrar

Leafeon: Esperemos que sea cierto

...

Glaceon: Volvamos a casa

[Ambos vuelven a casa]

[Ciudad Plateada]

[Casa]

[Patio]

Leafeon: No sientes como si olvidaras algo?

Glaceon: Si, pero si fuera importante no lo fuera olvidado

Leafeon: Cierto

[Bosque Verde]

[4:18 am]

Vaporeon: Ya me dio sueño

Espeon: Si quieres duerme, yo vigilare por si los chicos vuelven

...

[4:30 am]

Vaporeon: Zzz

Espeon: [Bostezo] Para que vinimos aqui...

...

[5:00 am]

Vaporeon: Zzz

Espeon: [Casi dormida] Si... me duermo... podrian venir Pokemon Salvajes... y nosotras solo somos dos chicas perdidas e indefensas en este bosque... no quiero ni pensar lo que harian con nosotras si nos consiguen dormidas... pero no... no me voy a dormir... Z... mi voluntad de seguir despierta es mas fuerte... Zz... Soy... Zz... fuerte... Zzz... Zzz Zzz Zzz

...

[5:25 am]

Espeon y Vaporeon: Zzz

...

[6:57 am]

...

[7:28 am]

...

[8:00 am]

...

[10:24 am]

...

[12:00 PM]

...

[Ciudad Plateada]

[Casa]

Carlos: [Apenas despertandose] ... Creo que madrugue... [Ve el reloj] [12:02 PM] (!) Que temprano!

[De la nada]

Wileska: Al fin despiertas!

Carlos: (!) Que susto me has d-dado!

Wileska: Vamos a entrenar a nuestros pokemon en el Mt Moon

Carlos: Claro... solo dejame cepillarme los dientes, desayunar y... a quien engaño orita salgo

[Wileska sale del cuarto]

...

[Mas tarde en el Mt Moon]

Carlos: Bien el Mt Moon...

Wileska: Espero que uno de tus pokemon sepa destello

Carlos: Claro, Espeon sabe eso... Sal Espeon!

[La Pokeball cae al suelo sin mas]

Wileska: ...

Carlos: [Gota Estilo Anime] ... Parece que Espeon no quiere salir... Entonces... Vaporeon!

[La Pokeball cae al suelo sin mas]

Carlos: [Gota Estilo Anime] ... Vaporeon tampoco quiere salir... Entonces ve! Glaceon!

Glaceon: Glace!

Carlos: Muy bien, usa Destello!

Glaceon no sabe destello...

Carlos: (...)

Wileska: Que tal si...

Carlos: Todo esta friamente calculado, Leafeon ayudame!

Leafeon: Leaf!

Carlos: Usa Destello!

Leafeon no sabe destello...

Carlos: Cual era tu plan?

Wileska: Podemos ir a ciegas pero seria mejor que usaras a Vaporeon y Leafeon.

Leafeon y Glaceon: (!)

Glaceon: Hostia! Eso era lo que olvidamos!

[Ambos salen corriendo]

Carlos: (?)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eevee: Que irresponsables

[Llegan Leafeon y Glaceon]

Leafeon: Chicas que hacen aqui?

Espeon: Contando cuando nos perdimos en el bosque verde

Glaceon: Recuerdo eso

Vaporeon: Ibamos en la parte donde...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[Bosque Verde]

Espeon: No puedo creer que amanecio y no han venido por nosotras

Vaporeon: Caminemos un rato mas...

[Ambas siguen caminando]

...

Espeon: Que noche...

Vaporeon: Cuando vea a Leafeon o Glaceon los voy a...

...

[Estan sobre hierba alta]

Vaporeon: Un paso en falso y puede que aparesca un Pokemon Salvaje

[Inexplicablemente, Vaporeon desaparece hundiendose en la hierba...]

Espeon: (!) Vaporeon!, Vap-poreon!.

[Espeon se lanza justo donde estaba Vaporeon]

[Alli hay una caida bajo tierra... despues de deslizarse por una especie de tobogán]

[Entrada Oculta a un Templo]

Vaporeon: Mira!

Espeon: (?) Vaporeon? Estas bien?

[Ambas estan en lo que parece la entrada a un templo...]

Vaporeon: Son como ruinas

Espeon: Y si nos vamos de aqui?. Este lugar da miedo

[Todo esta oscuro y la unica fuente de luz son antorchas que por cierto estan demasiado alejadas una de la otra, dejando zonas muy oscuras. Sin mencionar que algunas antorchas apenas alumbran o estan apagadas]

Vaporeon: Entremos, no hay otro camino

Espeon: Ok, pero tengamos cuidado

...

[Templo de la Sabiduria]

Espeon: Esta escritura dice... "Bienvenidos Aventureros a el Templo de Sabiduria, donde se pondra aprueba la inteligencia, reflejos y habilidad - Mas informacion en seccion de preguntas... - Sin camisa no hay servicio -Baños a la derecha"

Vaporeon: Lo ultimo que tiene que ver?

Espeon: No se, es lo que dice

...

[Ambas se adentran al templo]

Espeon: Otra escritura... "Prueba de Velocidad"

Vaporeon: Velocidad?, que tal si vas tu primero?

Espeon: Esta bien...

[En la sala hay unas baldosas color Cafe y otras color Rosa (Ordenadas como mesa de ajedrez)]

Espeon: Que se supone que hay que hacer?

Vaporeon: Tal vez pisar las baldosas rapidamente en orden?

[Accidentalmente Espeon presiona un boton en el suelo]

[Las baldosas comienzan a brillar una a una...]

[Orden: Cafe, Cafe, Rosa, Cafe, Rosa, Rosa, Cafe, Rosa, Cafe, Rosa,Cafe, Cafe, Cafe, Cafe, Rosa, Verde.]

[La baldosa verde esta cruzando la prueba]

Espeon: Bien lo intentare...

[Primer Intento: Espeon]

Espeon... Cafe, Cafe, Rosa, Cafe.. Rosa. Cafe... Fallo!

[Fallo!]

[La baldosa desaparece Espeon cae...]

Vaporeon: (!)

[Antes de que Vaporeon reaccionara, en una pared aparece una ventana por la cual Espeon es expulsada]

Vaporeon: (?)

Espeon: Fue divertido pero a la vez aterrador

Vaporeon: Intentare pasar yo...

[Las baldosas comienzan a brillar...]

[Orden: Cafe, Cafe, Rosa, Rosa, Cafe, Rosa, Cafe, Cafe, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Rosa, Cafe, Rosa, Rosa, Verde]

[Primer Intento: Vaporeon]

Vaporeon... Cafe.. Cafe.. Rosa.. Rosa.. Cafe.. Rosa.. Cafe. Cafe.. Rosa. Rosa.. Rosa.. Cafe.. Rosa.. Rosa.. Verde

[Completado]

[El suelo se vuelve totalmente verde]

Espeon: Bien

[Ambas pasan a la siguiente Habitacion]

Espeon: "Prueba de Precision"

Vaporeon: ...

[En la habitacion hay varios blancos... 10 en total]

[Primer Intento: Espeon]

Espeon... Bola Sombra, 1 acierto... 2 aciertos... 3 aciertos... 4 aciertos... 5 aciertos.

[Siguiente Turno]

[Primer Intento: Vaporeon]

Acumulado 5

Vaporeon... Pistola Agua, 1 acierto... 2 aciertos... 3 aciertos... 4 aciertos... 5 aciertos.

[Completado]

Vaporeon: Eso fue facil, casi aburrido...

[Ambas avanzan]

Espeon: "Prueba de Conocimiento"

Vaporeon: ...

[Cada una se para frente a un panel elctronico](para ser un templo antiguo tiene tecnologia)

[Primer Intento: Espeon, Vaporeon]

Pokemon Blanco Veraz:

A) Zapdos

B)Ho-oh

C)Giratina

D)Reshiram

Vaporeon... B?

Espeon... C?

[Fallo]

...

[Ambas reciben una descarga eléctrica]

Espeon: Nos equivocamos?

Vaporeon: Al parecer...

[Segundo Intento: Espeon, Vaporeon]

2 mas 2 igual a ?

Vaporeon... 4

Espeon... 1,5

...

[Vaporeon recibe una descarga elctrica]

[Fallo de Vaporeon]

Vaporeon: ?

Espeon: Acerte?, genial

[Tercer Intento: Vaporeon. Segundo: Espeon]

Pokemon Renegado

A) Regigigas

B) Rayquaza

C)Kyurem

D)Giratina

Vaporeon... D

Espeon... D

...

[Correcto]

[Ultima Pregunta para Espeon]

Tipo Volador, Brilla un Turno y Ataca al Siguiente. Golpes Criticos Muy Probables.

A) Hiperrayo

B) Excavar

C) Gigaimpacto

D) Ataque Aereo

Vaporeon... D?

Espeon... D

...

[Correcto]

[La puerta se abre]

[Ambas avanzan]

Espeon: "Prueba de ?"

Vaporeon: Que significa "?"?

Espeon: No se

[Al otro lado de la habitacion aparecen.. ¿Ellas mismas?]

Espeon: Genial un espejo

Espeon[E] usa Bola Sombra, alcanza a Espeon, Muy Eficaz...

Vaporeon: (?) Espejo realista

Espeon: Aun no entiendo...

Vaporeon: Lo que yo entiendo es que hay que vencerlas

[Batalla Especial]

Eevee usa...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Espeon: (?) Como demonios te metiste en la historia?

Eevee: Mmm...

Vaporeon: Solo no interfieras

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Espeon usa Bola Sombra, alcanza a Espeon[E], Muy Eficaz.

Vaporeon usa Atq Rapido, golpea a Vaporeon[E]

Vaporeon[E] usa GigaImpacto... falla.

Vaporeon: Yo no se eso... eso es trampa

Espeon[E] usa Hiperrayo, Espeon evita el ataque!

Espeon: Casi

[Espeon intenta copiar al rival]

Espeon usa Hiperrayo, alcanza a Espeon[E]

Vaporeon usa Mordisco, muerde a Vaporeon[E]

[Espeon aprendio Hiperrayo!]

[Vaporeon aprendio Mordisco!]

Espeon[E] usa Psico-rayo, alcanza a Vaporeon

Vaporeon[E] usa Rayo Aurora, alcanza a Espeon

Espeon necesita reponer energia...

Vaporeon usa Pistola Agua, alcanza a Espeon[E], Golpe Critico!

Espeon[E] usa Psico-rayo, alcanza a Vaporeon

Vaporeon[E] usa Hidropulso, alcanza a Espeon, Espeon esta confusa.

Espeon esta confusa, usa Bola Sombra, Alcanza a Espeon[E], Muy Eficaz, Espeon[E] se debilito...

Vaporeon usa Atq Rapido, golpea a Vaporeon[E]

Vaporeon[E] usa Rayo Aurora, alcanza a Espeon, Atq Bajo Mucho!

Espeon esta confusa, tan confusa que se hiere a si misma!

Vaporeon usa Mordisco, muerde a Vaporeon[E]

Vaporeon[E] usa Mordisco, muerde a Espeon. Muy Eficaz

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eevee: Espera un momento... si usaste varias veces Ataque Rapido... Por que no atacabas de primera?.

Vaporeon: El Templo anulaba la prioridad del movimiento

Eevee: Enserio?

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Espeon esta confusa, usa Confusion, alcanza a Vaporeon[E]

Vaporeon usa Placaje, golpea a Vaporeon[E]. Vaporeon[E] se debilto...

...

[La puerta se abre]

[Ambas avanzan]

[La siguiente habitacion solo tiene el Cartel, Una Nota en la pared y 2 baldosas multicolor"

Espeon: "Penultima Prueba, Supervivencia"

Vaporeon: Supervivencia? 

Espeon: Y la nota dice...

Nota:

Meta: Sobrevivir 3 dias para pasar a la prueba final

3 Dias en la prueba es solo una Hora aqui

Para comenzar pararse sobre la baldosa multicolor

...

Vaporeon: Suena bien

[Vaporeon se para en una de las baldosas]

Espeon: Estas segura?

Vaporeon: No

Espeon: Te sigo...

[Espeon se para en la otra baldosa]

[Ambas desaparecen...]

...

[Lugar desconocido...]

[Madrugada, Dia 1]

[Noche: 12:00 AM]

[[Para los que leeyeron el fic de darkkitsune01: El lugar en el que estan es identico a donde entrenaron Eevee, Vulpix... etc... en el Templo de Mew]]

[[Para los que no leeyeron el fic de darkkitsune01: Lean su fic, o Lili y Jolteon vendran por ustedes cuando duerman...]]

[Estilo Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Espeon y Vaporeon aparecen en el lugar]

Vaporeon: Este lugar me es conocido... Pero jamas eh estado aqui

Espeon: Me agrada este lugar

Vaporeon: Y a que hay que sobrevivir?

Espeon: Tu que crees?

Vaporeon: [Pensativa] Mmm

Espeon: Agua, Comida, Frio, Calor, Pokemon Salvajes...

Vaporeon: A eso?

Espeon: Claro!

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: Primer dia...

Vaporeon: Busquemos comida...

Espeon: Y donde?

Vaporeon: Quieres pescado?

Espeon: P-pescado... SI!

Vaporeon: Busquemos algun rio...

...

[Bosque Verde]

Leafeon: Menudo lio en el que estamos...

Glaceon: "Estamos"?

Leafeon: Claro, tambien es culpa tuya

Glaceon: A mi no me eches la culpa

...

Carlos: Que hacemos en el bosque?

Wileska: Este lugar tambien sirve para entrenar

Carlos: Si pero Leafeon y Glaceon parecen estar buscando algo

Leafeon: Leafeon! Leafeon Leaf!

Glaceon: Glaceon! Glaceon Glace!

...

Leafeon: Tu tuviste la idea desde un principio!

Glaceon: Pero yo no las invite! Fuiste tu!

...

Carlos: Ahora parecen discutir...

Leafeon: Leaf! Leaf! Leaf!

Glaceon: Glace! Glace! Glace!

Leafeon: Leaf! Leaf!

Glaceon: Glace! Glace!

Leafeon: Leaf!

Glaceon: Glace!

Leafeon: LEAF!

Glaceon: GLACE!

[A fin de cuentas Leafeon termina congelado...]

Carlos: Glaceon!, otra vez...

Glaceon: Glace... ceon...

...

[Lugar desconocido..]

[Dia 1, 9:00 AM]

[Ambas estan a la orilla de un rio y entre ellas hay una pila de magikarp]

Espeon: Ya se que no debemos preocuparnos por comida...

Vaporeon: Aun esten crudos saben bien no crees?

Espeon: [Se come uno de un bocado] Saben bien pero me da algo de asco...

Vaporeon: Busco mas?

Espeon: Si tu quieres...

[Vaporeon salta al rio]

Espeon: Es agua dulce?

[Vaporeon asoma la cabeza]

Vaporeon: Si

[Vaporeon se vuelve a sumergir]

Espeon: Entonces ya tenemos agua, falta un refugio

[Vaporeon lanza un magikarp a la pila]

Espeon: Siento lastima por los magikarp

Vaporeon:[Asomando la cabeza] Estan al final de la cadena alimenticia [Se sumergue]

Espeon: Me esta dando sueño... debimos dormir en vez caminar tanto

Vaporeon: [se asoma] No tengo la culpa de que nos persiguiera un Migthyena que de paso salio de la nada [Se sumerge]

[Vaporeon arroja otro magikarp a la pila]

Espeon: Ire a buscar un refugio, mientras tu sigue cazando

Vaporeon: [Se asoma] Okey pero no tardes...

...

[Bosque Verde]

Leafeon: [Congelado] (Como logre descongelarme sentiras mi Cola Ferrea en tu espalda)

Glaceon: Se supone que estamos buscando a Vaporeon y Espeon...

Carlos: Wileska, tienes antihielo?

Wileska: No

Carlos: ...

Wileska: Me pregunto que buscaran...

[Lugar desconocido...]

[Dia 1, 4:00 PM. Tormenta de Nieve]

[Ambas estan en una cueva, con una fogata y un pequeño poso de agua]

Espeon: No puedo creer que el clima cambiara tan drasticamente

Vaporeon: Tienes frio?, por que yo no.

Espeon: Tu eres mas resistente al frio... Por que no buscas mas madera para la fogata?

Vaporeon: Ire, pero si no vuelvo es culpa tuya

Espeon: Claro que volveras, confio en ti

Vaporeon: Y que si me ataca un Abomasnow?

Espeon: Pues usa tus patas que por algo las tienes, al verte la cola muchos dirian que no tienes pies

Vaporeon:Y si...

Espeon: Si se apaga la fogata te voy a sacar de la cueva a Patadas

...

[Mas Tarde]

[Dia 1, Noche 8:00 PM. Tormenta de nieve]

[Vaporeon no a vuelto]

Espeon: Ya me estoy preocupando... no debi mandarla sola... ¿pero que estoy diciendo?... ella es fuerte, claro que volvera solo debe estar ocultandose de la tormenta... o... deberia ir a buscarla... no... necesito proteger el refugio... claro que una pequeña Espeon no puede hacer mucho pero, debo hacer lo que pueda

[A unos Pocos metros del refugio...]

[Vaporeon lleva unos troncos arrastrandolos con una cuerda... ¿Que donde saco la cuerda? Que voy a saber solo soy el narrador...]

El narrador soy yo sin corchetes o como se llamen. Tu eres el informador

[A ok, disculpa la confusion]

Vaporeon: Ya me perdi, espeon debe estar preocupada. Se lo merece por mandarme sola. Y por si fuera poco anochecio y con la tormenta no veo nada, tengo la sensacion de que voy a caer por un acantilado o algo asi

[En la cueva]

[La fogata se apaga, todo queda oscuro]

Espeon: Genial, o se apago la fogata o me mori

[Choca con un muro]

Espeon: Auch... Creo que se apago la fogata. La cosa es que no veo nada, no se si tengo los ojos abiertos o cerrados

¿?: Grrr...

Espeon: Ojala ese alla sido mi estomago

¿?: No lo es...

Espeon: ...

¿?: Te voy a violar y luego... je je je

Espeon: Claro, aprovecha que no veo ni mis pensamientos

¿?: Estas lista?, estoy apunto de...

[La fogata troll se prende sola]

Vaporeon: ...

Espeon: Vaporeon!, Casi me da un ataque!.

Vaporeon: Te lo mereces, pero lo que mas me extraña es que no tratabas de resistirte

Espeon: Eeeeeeh... Bueno es que...

Vaporeon: Hasta creo que te excitaste.

Espeon: yo?, c-c-como osas decir eso?

Vaporeon: No cortarte la calentura pero... aqui traje la madera

Espeon: [Sonrojada] Y-ya era hora

Vaporeon: Ves? Te sonrojaste, eso significa que era cierto... Osea que llega alguien con malas intenciones de hacerte maldades y tu lo disfrutarias verdad?

Espeon: Eres mala sabes?

Vaporeon: Te recuerdo que el reto es sobrevivir no andar de cachonda

Espeon: ...

Vaporeon: Mira que por culpa tuya ahora la excitado soy yo

Espeon: Entonces?

Vaporeon: Aprovechemos que estamos solas y experimentemos cosas nuevas...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eevee: Espera... Ustedes dos hicieron lo que creo?

Espeon: Si, y sinceramente si se pudiera repetir... lo hariamos de nuevo

Vaporeon: Tu lo has dicho

Leafeon: Creo que mejor me voy antes que me... bueno ustedes saben

Glaceon: No eres el unico que se esta...

Espeon: Y es que les pena?

Leafeon: Tal vez... Un poco...

Espeon: A mi no me importa y a ti?

Vaporeon: Me da igual, de todas formas ya estamos aqui en confianza

Eevee: A mi no me importa, pero no olviden que soy casada

Espeon: En este mundo no

Eevee: Pero...

Vaporeon: Y no le diremos nada a Carlos

Pokeleaf: Podrian continuar con la historia? Que el que se esta excitando ahora soy yo

[[Esto va a terminar en sexo... de paso incesto y peor aun hay una casada. Esto se va a poner interesante, ya me imagino a Carlos reclamando a Leafeon o a Glaceon...]]

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[Lugar desconocido...]

[Dia 2, 10:00 AM. Nevada debil]

[Ninguna de ellas habla de lo que paso anoche...]

Espeon: Que bien que tenemos comida para una semana, los lagos deben de estar congelados. Gracias a Arceus que sabes nadar.

Vaporeon: Que harias sin mi?

Espeon: Morir de hambre ( :P)

Vaporeon: (:I)

Espeon: Tu siempre seria

Vaporeon: Asi soy ahora, acostumbrate

...

[Dia 2, 12:00 PM. Despejado]

[Todo el exterior esta cubierto de nieve, podria decirse que es invierno]

[Ambas andan por un prado nevado acercandose a una montaña]

Espeon: Y que haremos en la montaña?

Vaporeon: Ver si algun lugar no tiene nieve

Espeon: Pero si subimos la montaña hara mas frio y yo apenas soporto el frio que hace horita

Vaporeon: Si eso fuera verdad estuvieras tiritando

Espeon: Es que ya se me congelaron los nervios y no puedo tiritar

[Por andar hablando ambas terminan enterradas en la nieve hasta el cuello]

Espeon: Ahora si me va dar hidrotermia...

[Corte!]

Pokeleaf: Es Hipotermia!

[Escena ?, Toma 2]

[Luces, Camara, Accion!]

Espeon: Ahora si me va a dar hipotermia

Vaporeon: No te preocupes, nos sacare de aqui...

...[Vaporeon no hace nada]...

Espeon: Que esperas?

Vaporeon: No puedo moverme

Espeon: ...

Vaporeon: Nos sacare de aqui te lo aseguro, solo espera a que pueda moverme

Espeon: Creo que estoy apunto de desmayarme...

[Espeon se desmaya...]

Vaporeon: E-Espeon?, rayos... Eso no es bueno. Debo salir de aqui y llevarla al refugio

...

[Dia 2, 2:35 PM]

[Refugio "Cueva"]

[Espeon despierta]

Espeon: Q-que me paso?

...

[Espeon revisa toda la cueva, y se da cuenta de que esta sola]

Espeon: Donde esta Vaporeon?

[Espeon comienza a sentir una fuerte jaqueca]

Espeon: Creo que... mejor... me... duermo [Vuelve a perder la consciencia]

[Dia 2, 3:03 PM]

[Espeon vuelve a despertar]

Espeon: (?) Donde estoy?

[Vaporeon llega]

Vaporeon: Despertaste!, pense que...

Espeon: Q-quien... eres tu?

Vaporeon: Ay no puede ser...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eevee: Perdiste la memoria?

Espeon: Si... eso creo, esa parte no la recuerdo muy bien

Vaporeon: Si no me equivoco Espeon no recuerda el segundo dia y el dia del tercero.

Leafeon: Entonces cuentanos que paso en eso

Vaporeon: Bien. Continuare yo...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[Dia 2, 3:12 PM]

Espeon: ...

Vaporeon: [Caminando de un lado a otro] Esto debe de ser una broma, lo ultimo que se necesita para sobrevivir es tener Amnesia

Espeon: Vaporeon...

Vaporeon: (!) Recuerdas mi nombre?

Espeon: No, solo lo dije por que eso eres, una Vaporeon

Vaporeon: El lado bueno es que sabes que soy

Espeon: Y yo soy?

Vaporeon: Espeon

Espeon: SI lo se pero cual es mi nombre

Vaporeon: Tu nombre es Espeon

Espeon: Me llamo Como mi especie? Eso es de locos

Vaporeon: Te dire lo basico, Somos hermanas y tenemos que sobrevivir 3 dias, estamos en el segundo. Perdiste la memoria y este es nuestro refugio... Tal vez no me creas pero bueno, es normal, despues de todo tienes Amnesia

Espeon: Mmm... Por alguna extraña razon me caes bien, aun asi ni te conozco asi que no puedo confiar en ti

Vaporeon: Lo supuse, asi que...

[Inesperadamente Vaporeon noquea a Espeon]

Vaporeon: Espero que funcione, si no, Espeon confiara menos en mi... Seria mejor que la encerrara, no puedo arriesgarme a que escape...

[Dia 2, 4:09 PM]

[Espeon despierta]

Espeon: Sabia que no debia confiar en esa Vaporeon...

[Espeon nota que esta atras de un muro de hielo]

Espeon: ...

[La unica salida es por una zanja llena de agua]

Vaporeon: Espeon?

Espeon: [Enojada] Sacame de aqui!

Vaporeon: Ya le regué...

Espeon: No debi bajar la guardia. Ahora estoy aqui encerrada, quien sabe tus intenciones...

Vaporeon: [Gota Estilo Anime] Ay...

Espeon: Debi huir cuando tenia la oportunidad

Vaporeon: Espeon, perdoname pero...

Espeon: Deja de llamarme asi, si me vas a hablar dime Lisa

Vaporeon: Lisa?, ese es el nombre mas... (Mejor me callo)

"Lisa": Ahora que voy a hacer... debo salir de aqui pero no se nadar

Vaporeon: Eso lo se por eso la unica forma de entrar y salir es por el agua

Lisa: Deja el suspenso y dime que piensas hacer con una linda, pequeña e indefensa Espeon como yo?

Vaporeon: De personalidad sigues igual

Lisa: Saldre de aqui aunque tenga que aprender a nadar

Vaporeon: Si sigues asi de paranoica te vas a ahogar en el proceso

[En lo que discuten, una avalancha cierra la salida]

Vaporeon: Ahora la prisionera soy yo... digo

Lisa: Como escapare ahora

[Afuera]

Absol: ... Es el septimo desastre al que llego tarde, me van a despedir. Deberia salvar a los que estan dentro?, pensandolo mejor, tengo hambre asi que...

[En el refugio]

Vaporeon: Bien, "Lisa". Como podras notar soy terrible ganando tu confianza

Lisa: Tu crees?

Vaporeon: La cosa es, Ambas moriremos si no logramos salir. Te dejare salir pero promete que no escaparas

Lisa: [Cruzando las puntas de su cola] Lo prometo

Vaporeon: Tu cola

Lisa: Que?

Vaporeon: Si intentas algo no llegaras lejos

Lisa: Es una amenaza?

Vaporeon: No, simplemente te seguire hasta que el frio vuelva a hacer que te desmayes

[Vaporeon entra a donde esta Lisa]

Vaporeon: Calmate y aguanta la respiracion

Lisa: Si intentas algo...

Vaporeon: Callate y aguanta la respiracion

[Ambas cruzan]

Lisa: B-bien, ahora que?

Vaporeon: Hay que quitar la nieve para salir

Lisa: Y como?

Vaporeon: Que voy a saber yo, solo apresurate...

[Afuera]

Absol: Esperare a que salgan. O dejare que pase un tiempo hasta que esten debiles

[En el refugio]

[Vaporeon usa su cola como pala]

Vaporeon: Se me esta comenzando a enfriar la cola...

Lisa: ...

[Dia 2, 6:00 PM]

Lisa: A ti no te cuesta respirar?

Vaporeon: Apenas estoy respirando, estoy ahorrando oxigeno.

Lisa: Falta poco...

Vaporeon: (Espero que quede aire... porque yo puedo aguantar la respiracion por varios minutos pero ella no]

[Afuera]

Absol: Hace un poco de frio... Comenzare a cavar en la nieve...

[Dia 2, 6:20 PM]

[Refugio]

Lisa: N-no puedo res-pirar...

Vaporeon: Espero que funcione

[Rapidamente Vaporeon sujeta a Lisa y la lleva al otro lado del muro de hielo]

[Alli si hay aire...]

Vaporeon: Que raro, aqui si hay aire...

Lisa: Eh?

Vaporeon: Quedate aqui

[Vaporeon vuelve al otro lado del muro de hielo]

Vaporeon: (Aqui no hay aire... Que bien que al ser un tipo agua puedo aguantar la respiracion durante un rato)

[Vaporeon usa su cola como pala para seguir quitando la nieve]

Vaporeon: (Lo que no me explico es... de donde salio la nieve? La cueva ni siquiera esta en una montaña)

Lisa: Ella... me salvo?, no. Ella me va a dejar aqui, eso es lo que pasa!, saldra y me dejara morir aqui!

Vaporeon: (Me pregunto por que Espeon es tan desconfiada... Como me alegre cuando ella comenzo a confiar en mi. Me extraño que confiara inmediatamente de Leafeon y Glaceon. Tal vez fue por que Carlos nos visitaba. Ja, recuerdo cuando conocimos a Carlos... Espeon o en ese entonces Eevee le dio un mordisco apenas se acerco. Pero Carlos seguia insistiendo... ese chico no se rinde con facilidad)

[Logra abrir un agujero al otro lado]

Vaporeon: (?) Algo no anda bien...

[Inesperadamente Absol atravieza la nieve]

Absol: [Tiritando] Esa fue la peor idea que eh tenido

Vaporeon: (?)

Absol: Hey, siguen vivos... *Snif* Pero apenas hay aire aqui, ¿como sigues viva?

Vaporeon: T-tu quien eres?

Absol: Pero si eres una chica...

Vaporeon: [Retrocediendo] ...

Absol: Tenia ganas de comer pero... Creo que antes de eso podre disfrutar de tu cuerpo

Vaporeon: (Lo que Espeon temia...)

Lisa: Jo, en que lio estas te lo mereces...

Absol: Pero que sorpresa... Una Espeon, Hembra... Si que me gane el premio gordo. Creo que tu seras la primera

Lisa: Yo y mi bocota...

Vaporeon: (Ahora que hago... Es obvio que el es mas rapido que yo, Espeon le gana en Velocidad pero sus movimientos son inutiles. Tengo que hacer algo y rapido)

Absol: [Ve el poso de agua] Genial tienen comida... Tal vez les perdone la vida a ustedes, pero tengo otros planes.

Lisa: [El Estomago resuena] No es momento de tener hambre...

Absol: Descuida, en unos minutos te dare de comer... si me entiendes...

Vaporeon: (Que hago...)

Absol: Tu... Vaporeon? Cierto?

[Absol arrincona a Vaporeon en una esquina]

Vaporeon: (Esta puede ser mi ultima oportunidad...)

Absol: Despues de la Espeon, sigues tu...

[Vaporeon golpea con la cola a Absol]

Pokeleaf: Hasta a mi me dolio ese golpe

...

Absol: Auch!... Eres fuerte, me agrada tu actitud... Espero que me golpees mientras... ... ...Bueno... Para asegurarme de que no escaparas

Absol usa Onda Trueno, Vaporeon esta Paralizada...

Vaporeon: (Creo que empeore las cosas)

[[Como lo siguiente nadie lo va a querer leer, me la saltare...]]

[[Que dices? Que quieres saber lo que paso?, Que la cosa se puso interesante?]]

[[Patrañas, quien quiere leer sobre como un Absol desvirgo a Espeon y Vaporeon...]]

[[Eso es Pokefilia, nadie quiere leer eso...]]

[[Como?, Que a mucha gente le gusta los relatos eroticos?]]

[[Entonces... Si a alguien le gustan los relatos eroticos y Pokemon...]]

[[Ya veo tu punto... Bien si tantas ganas tienes de leer lo proximo...]]

[[Pero antes... eres mayor de 18?]]

[[No?, entonces como piensas que te deje ver lo siguiente?]]

[[Dices que sea nuestro secreto?, Vale.]]

[[Pero si alguien se entera culpa a Jolteon]]

[Advertencia: Apartir de aqui puede haber contenido T "Todo porno" xD]

**A partir de aqui Clasificacion M... Hasta la Proxima Linea en negrita, Si eres menor de edad favor de saltarse hasta la proxima Linea en Negrita... **(Como si alguien hiciera caso a eso)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eevee: Y que paso?

Espeon: Lo ahuyentaste, cierto?...

Vaporeon: Jamas te conté lo que paso...

Espeon: Espera... Dices que... el nos...

Vaporeon: Si, el nos violo a las dos

Leafeon: Oh, mier*...

...

Pokeleaf: Hey estamos en clasificacion M, para que mierdas censuran?

Editor: Ups

...

Glaceon: Demonios...

Espeon: ...

Leafeon: Es nuestra culpa

Glaceon: Nuestra? 

Eevee: No empiecen

Leafeon: Si no las fueramos llevado al Bosque...

Vaporeon: No te mortifiques por eso...

Leafeon: Es que... pensar que por nuestra...

Glaceon: Nuestra?

Leafeon: MI CULPA!, feliz?

Glaceon: No te pongas asi...

Leafeon: Por que?, Por que? Me siguen hablando?

Espeon: Yo... No lo sabia...

Vaporeon: No es tu culpa Leafeon

Espeon: Al menos dime una cosa Vaporeon...

Vaporeon: Que?

Espeon: Yo... o mejor dicho Lisa... lo disfruto?

Eevee: ...

Vaporeon: A eso iba...

Espeon: Lo vas a contar?

Vaporeon: Tienes que saberlo

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Absol: Ahora... Como paso el muro de hielo?...

Vaporeon: Ay... (No puedo hacer nada)

Absol: Creo que es por esa zanja... Espeon preparate

Lisa: Primero esa Vaporeon me Golpea, Despues casi muero asfixiada y ahora me van a violar... [Sarcasticamente] Este dia mejora con cada minuto...

Vaporeon: (No puedo moverme..)

[Absol ya esta junto a Lisa]

Absol: Y te vas a resistir?

Lisa: Sabes bien que mis ataques no te afectan

Absol: Por eso seras la primera

Lisa: Solo haslo

Absol: (!) Yo pensaba que iba a ser en contra de su voluntad

Lisa: Y estas en lo cierto

Absol: Y porque no huyes?

Lisa: Por donde voy a salir?, yo no se nadar

Absol: Esto sera mas facil de lo que pense.

[Lisa le da las espaldas a Absol]

Lisa: Solo... hazlo...

Absol: Bien, pero antes... Es tu primera vez?

Lisa: Si

Absol: Genial

[Absol se monta sobre Lisa]

Absol: Como es tu primera vez y eres muy linda... Sere piadoso contigo

Lisa: [Nerviosa] Eh... Gracias?

Absol: Empezare...

[Absol comienza a ejercer presion]

...

Pokeleaf: Saben es ironico por que "Presion" es una de las habilidades de los absol

...

[El Miembro de Absol comienza a entrar lentamente en Lisa]

Lisa: [Gemidos debiles] Duele un poco...

[Absol siente que algo le bloquea el paso]

Absol: Preparate, esto te va a doler y mucho...

Lisa: Que-?

[Absol Clava repentinamente todo su miembro]

Lisa: [Adolorida] Ay, sacalo... Duele... Duele... Por favor sacalo...

Absol: Solo espera... El dolor pasara

[Lisa intenta safarse pero Absol la tiene aferrada]

Lisa: Por favor... Sacalo... Ay...

Vaporeon: No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo

Absol: Despues vienes tu...

Vaporeon: [Gota Estilo Anime] Oh...

Lisa: [Respirando Agitadamente] Mmm...

Absol: Que rico se siente... Se siente apretado y caliente

Lisa: Sacalo por favor...

[Absol comienza a retirar su miembro lentamente]

Lisa: [Suspiro de Alivio]

[Cuando esta apunto de sacarlo por completo este lo vuelve a clavar de una embestida y comienza a bombear]

Lisa: Ay... Maldito... Mmm...

Absol: Agarras el gusto cierto?

Lisa: [Entre Gemidos] Si... Eso Creo...

Absol: Te gusta?

Lisa: [Entre Gemidos] Siii... No pares...

Absol: Hace un momento rogabas que te lo sacara

Lisa: Que rico...

[Las embestidas de Absol se vuelven mas fuertes, Absol mordisquea las orejas de Lisa]

...

Vaporeon: Joder ya me estoy excitando...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[Leafeon tiene una notable erección]

Vaporeon: Como quieren que siga contando con esa cosa tan cerca, me distrae

Leafeon: [Sonrojado] Eh...

Espeon: Concentrate en la historia y no en el Pene de Leafeon

Vaporeon: Mientras no se corra...

Eevee: Creo que estas provocando a Leafeon

Vaporeon: Tal vez...

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lisa: Mmm...

Absol: No aguanto mas...

Lisa: A que te refie-

[Lisa siente como su interior se llena de un liquido caliente]

[La sensacion hace que Lisa tenga un orgasmo]

[Ambos pierden fuerzas y caen al suelo, el miembro de Absol aun sigue dentro de Lisa]

[Todo queda en silencio y solo se escucha la respiracion de lisa y Absol]

Vaporeon: (Lo que me espera...)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eevee: por lo que veo son supervivientes profesionales, ya hasta comenzaron a intentar crear descendientes...

Glaceon: Si van a sobrevivir llamen nos...

Espeon: Lo tendremos en cuenta

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[Dia 2, 7:00 PM]

[Lisa esta dormida...]

[Absol esta junto a Vaporeon]

Absol: Bien, es tu turno.

[Vaporeon esta paralizada, no se puede mover!]

Absol: Sigues paralizada?, Dudo que opongas resistencia

Vaporeon: (No se ni que decir...)

Absol: Debido a que estas paralizada, tendre que arreglármelas en esa posicion en la que estas

[Vaporeon esta recostada de espaldas a la pared]

Absol: Aunque me seria incomodo, asi que te arrastrare para que quedes acostada

[Absol re-posiciona a Vaporeon, ahora esta acostada viendo el techo]

Absol: Espero que estes comoda

[Vaporeon no puede hacer nada mas que mirar con odio a Absol]

Absol: Cambiaras esa cara

[Absol se coloca sobre Vaporeon]

Absol: Contigo Talvez no sere tan suave

[Con un empujon Absol entra Completamente en Vaporeon]

Vaporeon: [Con Lagrimas] Aay!, Eso Dolio... Sacalo, Sacalo...

Absol: Deja de quejarte que el dolor se te pasara

[Absol no espera y comienza a bombear]

Vaporeon: Uy... Por favor... detente...

[Absol comienza a besar a Vaporeon para que deje de quejarse]

Vaporeon: (Que hice yo para merecerme esto...)

[En la mente de Vaporeon]

Espeon: Te dije que no resistia el frio, si no me fueras llevado seguro que no quedamos atrapadas en la cueva.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Espeon: Yo no recuerdo haber hecho eso

Vaporeon: Creo que yo estaba alucinando por el dolor...

Eevee: Eso lo explica

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

...

[La cara de odio de Vaporeon paso a ser una de Placer]

Absol: Ya estas disfrutando?

Vaporeon: No te creas, aun me duele.

Absol: Pero te gusta

Vaporeon: Tal vez

[Absol le da una fuerte embestida a Vaporeon, esta no puede evitar dar un fuerte gemido]

Absol: A mi me parece que si te esta gustando

Vaporeon: Mmm... Callate... Mmm...

[Un rato despues]

Absol: Creo que estoy por acabar...

Vaporeon: (!)

[En el ultimo momento Absol saca su miembro y acaba en la panza de Vaporeon]

[Absol pierde fuerzas y cae sobre Vaporeon]

[Absol mira fijamente a Vaporeon]

[Vaporeon esta vez es la que besa a Absol... y cuando se separan]

Absol: [Confundido] Ya ni se quien violo a quien...

...

**Fin del Contenido Clasificacion M... Volviendo a Clasificacion T**

[Dia 2, 8:00 PM]

Absol: Ambas me caen bien... Puedo quedarme con ustedes?

Lisa: [Le susurra al oido, en plan "nadie nos ve"] Yo no confio en esa Vaporeon, tu viste como me tenia encerrada

Absol: [A Vaporeon] Siempre a sido asi?

Vaporeon: Si

Lisa: Bien, lo que digas

Absol: Entonces me quedo o no?

Vaporeon: No me molesta y a ti? 

Lisa: Que se quede

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eevee: Espera, Espera, Espera... Dejaron que el que las violo se quedara con ustedes?

Vaporeon: Si

Espeon: Yo lo fuera dejado quedarse

Eevee: Entonces... Me estan diciendo que se enamoraron?

Espeon: Yo no recuerdo nada, asi que no se decirte

Vaporeon: Eso no importa

Eevee: Lo que digas

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[Dia 2, 9:00 PM]

[Lisa esta encerrada]

[Vaporeon le explica a Absol el motivo de su estadía en la cueva]

Absol: Suena loco pero te creo... Entonces ella tiene Amnesia?

Vaporeon: Si, pero se que en algun momento ella recuperara la memoria

Absol: Por lo que vi ustedes son las peores en sobrevivir, no quiero asustarte pero en verdad queria matarlas. Suerte que tenian comida

Vaporeon: Lo se, y deberias saber que la comida la consegui yo

Absol: Entonces deberia disculparme por comer sin su permiso, y agradecerte por la comida.

Vaporeon: Eeh... No importa la comida sobra y... ¿De nada?

Absol: Pero... es realmente necesario que ella este encerrada?

Vaporeon: Es mi hermana y debo protegerla... Con "Tanta confianza" no me extrañaria que intentara escapar

Absol: Y por que es tan desconfiada?

Vaporeon: Yo que se, desde pequeña es asi. Solo confiaba en nuestros padres. Hace poco comenzo a confiar en mi

Absol: Vaya, entonces ella no confia en mi?

Vaporeon: No, pero diria que confia mas en ti que en mi.

Absol: Sera mejor que descansemos

Vaporeon: Si, se esta haciendo tarde

Absol: Si algo pasa yo la defiendo [Le guiña un ojo a Vaporeon]

Vaporeon: [Ligeramente Sonrojada] Okey?

[Al dia siguiente...]

[Dia 3, 7:00 AM]

[Vaporeon despierta, resentida por lo ocurrido ayer]

Vaporeon: [Bostezo] Ay... Me duele el vientre...

[Ve que Lisa esta aun dormida]

Vaporeon: Si no fuera por el dolor, diria que solo fue un sueño... Donde estara Absol?

[Vaporeon sale a la cueva y ve huellas en la nieve]

Vaporeon: A donde iria?

[Comienza a seguir las huellas hasta que...]

Vaporeon: Las huellas acaban aqui... pero como?

[Del suelo se levanta Absol]

Absol: Bu!

Vaporeon: [Sobresaltada] Ay... Me asustaste, y de paso el susto hizo que me duela mas en... tu sabes donde y tambien porque.

Absol: Resentida?, Entonces que haces aqui afuera en el frio?

Vaporeon: Frio?, Yo me siento calida

Absol: Deben de hacer unos -4° Centígrados

Vaporeon: Tu tienes frio?

Absol: Mi pelaje no es solo por apariencia sabes?, me mantiene calido aun estas en estas temperaturas

Vaporeon: Tu que haces aqui?

Absol: Cazando

Vaporeon: Pero si en el refugio hay suficiente para una semana

Absol: El invierno dura mas que eso. Si no me equivoco hoy es su ultimo dia en la prueba

Vaporeon: Si, pero...

Absol: Cuando ustedes se vayan puede que me quede en la cueva pero esa comida no va a durar todo el invierno

Vaporeon: Bien... Volvere a la cueva

Absol: Tu tranquila yo nervioso

[En la cueva]

Vaporeon: Comere algo y...

[Lisa comieza a despertar]

Lisa: Ay... Ay... Me duele... Mi pobre estomago...

Vaporeon: Tambien estas resentida?

Lisa: Si, pero tambien tengo hambre... Me pasas comida?

Vaporeon: Claro.

[Vaporeon lleva 3 Magikarp a Lisa, Vaporeon vuelve a su lado]

[Lisa algo desconfiada toma los Magikarp]

Vaporeon: Si quieres mas avisame, que yo tambien voy a comer...

[Despues del Desayuno...]

[Dia 3, 7:30 AM]

Vaporeon: Eso no quita el dolor pero al menos si quita el hambre

Lisa: Seguire durmiendo, igual aqui encerrada es lo unico que puedo hacer

Vaporeon: Has lo que quieras, yo tratare de ayudar a Absol

Lisa: Y que esta haciendo?

Vaporeon: Cazando

Lisa: Puedo ir?

Vaporeon: Dejame pensarlo, No.

Lisa: Anda... Te prometo que no me voy a escapar

Vaporeon: Lo prometes?

Lisa: Si

Vaporeon: Esta bien, pero si intentas escapar el frio te hará volver

...

[Afuera... A unos cuantos metros de la cueva]

Absol: Que hacen las dos aqui?

Lisa: [Tiritando de Frio] S-solo v-v-vinimos a ayudarte

Vaporeon: Pense que nesecitarias ayuda asi que...

Absol: Bien, solo avísenme si ven algo

[Unos Largos Minutos Despues...]

[Dia 3, 7:54 PM]

Lisa: N-n-n-n-n-no v-v-veo n-nada

Vaporeon: Somos los unicos en kilometros

Absol: Ojala fuera cierto... Mira hacia alla

[A mas de 100 metros se ve algo o al menos Absol lo ve]

Lisa: No veo nada

Absol: Claro que no lo ven, ambas estan doloridas por lo de ayer y eso arruina su concentracion

Vaporeon: [Sonrojada] Y... tu que ves? Yo solo alcanzo a ver el prado nevado y algunos arboles cubiertos de nieve.

Absol: Cerca de un Arbol, lo vez?

Vaporeon: No

Absol: Pues Claro que no lo ves, y no tengo que recordarte porque

Vaporeon: Entonces pa' que preguntas?

Absol: Buen punto

Lisa: Dinos, que ves?

Absol: Nada bueno

Vaporeon: No sera un Weavile?

Absol: Peor

Vaporeon: Un Mamoswine?

Absol: Aun peor

Lisa: Un Abomasnow?

Absol: Algo Peor

Vaporeon: Un... Magikarp?

Absol: ... Peor

Lisa: Un... me rindo

Vaporeon: Un Glaceon?

Absol: Ojala fuera un Glaceon

Lisa: Entonces que es?

Vaporeon: Un Absol?

Absol: Casi

Vaporeon: Ya dinos!

Absol: Es lo peor que hay... es... Mi hermana

Lisa: ¡Estamos perdi-!... Espera dijiste tu hermana?

Vaporeon: Entonces si es un Absol

Absol: No, ella es una Froufrou

Vaporeon: Una que?

Absol: Sexta Generacion

Vaporeon: Aaaaaaah...

Lisa: Pero significa que tu padre...

Absol: Exacto

Vaporeon: Y por que es malo que sea tu hermana?

Absol: Pues... No querran saberlo

...

Lisa: Y que hacemos?

Absol: Si no las ve no hay problema

Vaporeon: Nos escondemos?

Absol: No, ella tiene mala vista... pero lo compenza con el olfato y oido.

Lisa: Entonces?

Absol: Solo no hablen fuerte ni emitan algun olor

Vaporeon: Encerio tiene mala vista?

Absol: No, solo que ella anda con los ojos cerrados

Lisa: Y no se pierde?

Absol: De algun modo No

...

[Despues de un rato]

[Dia 3, 8:21 AM]

Vaporeon: Que pasa?

Absol: Creo que viene hacia nosotros

Lisa: e-enserió?

Vaporeon: Lisa estas bien?

Lisa: S-s-s-si

Absol: ...

Lisa: (?) 

Vaporeon: Que pasa?

[Sin Previo aviso una Bola Sombra aparece, Vaporeon lo evita por poco, Lisa lo evita como si supiera que eso sucederia]

Absol: Nos vio

Vaporeon: Corremos?

Absol: Yo me encargo

[Absol va corriendo]

Absol: Hermana que haces aqui? 

Froufrou: Buscando comida, y acabo de oler un Espeon

Absol: y tu como?

Froufrou: Me ayudaras a cazarlo?

Absol: No

Froufrou: Eh?, y porque no?

Absol: Por que... bueno... ehmmm...

Froufrou: No sera que tu quieres cazarlo solo?

Absol: Si, eso es. Y tambien aun Vaporeon asi que no interfieras

Froufrou: Seguro que podras tu solo? 

Absol: C-claro!

Froufrou: Esta bien, ire a buscar por otro lado... Solo avisame si ocurre algo

Absol: Lo hare

[Froufrou se comienza a alejar y Absol regresa junto a Vaporeon e Espeon]

Vaporeon: Y bien?

Absol: Ya me hice cargo, solo tengan algo de cuidado

Vaporeon: [Ve a Lisa]

Lisa: Que pasa?

Vaporeon: Sabias que nos iba a atacar y no avisaste!

Lisa: Y porque tendria que avisar?

Vaporeon: Grrr...

Absol: Yo tambien sabia que pasaria, y no te avise

Vaporeon: Tu tambien?

Absol: Tu evitaste el ataque cierto?, asi que no te quejes. Si no me equivoco tu reto es de sobrevivir asi que yo no queria intervenir

Vaporeon: En parte tienes razon, pero...

Absol: Solo olvidalo

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Eevee: Una pregunta

Vaporeon: Que?

Eevee: Porque tienes ese odio a Flareon por lo de Sylveon?

Vaporeon: Eso?, te dire algo... Si quieres culpar a Alguien, que sean Leafeon y Glaceon.

Eevee: Que hicieron?

Vaporeon: Si quieres saberlo, espera al Especial de Flareon y Jolteon

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

[Dia 3, 3:24 PM]

[Refugio]

[El trio tiene una presa, ironicamente es un...(Adivinen, Pista: Tiene 4 "E" en el nombre y una "V"]

Absol: Que les pasa?

Vaporeon: Sabes de que evolucionamos cierto?

Absol: Si

Lisa: Como piensas que comamos... eso?

Absol: Si no quieren no importa, mas para mi...

Vaporeon: Vale... pero podrias llevartelo a otro lado?

Absol: Lo siento pero no quiero que se enfrie

Vaporeon: Seguro que... esta... muerto?

Absol: No, asi conserva la frescura

Vaporeon: ...

Lisa: Y esta conciente?

Vaporeon: Claro que lo esta!

Absol: Por el momento no tengo hambre, asi que...

Vaporeon: Es una broma?

Lisa: (Eh, Vaporeon. Haremos algo?)

Vaporeon: (?, Tu? Me estas preguntando a mi?)

Lisa: (No confio en ti pero, dada la situacion)

Vaporeon: (Te entiendo, hay que proteger a los de nuestra especie)

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Espeon: Si, recuerdo esta parte... por aqui volvi

Vaporeon: Hey, Lisa no iba a ser de ayuda... Tuve que recuperarte

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Lisa: (Cual es el plan?)

Vaporeon: (Recuperar a mi hermana, lo siento.. Adios, Lisa...)

[Vaporeon golpea fuertemente en la cabeza de Lisa]

[Lisa cae totalmente confusa]

Absol: (?) Vaporeon?! Que haces?

Vaporeon: (Espero que funcione, si no... Me va a costar explicar)

[Absol rapidamente inmoviliza a Vaporeon contra el muro de hielo]

Vaporeon: Con delicadeza que soy una dama

Absol: Tienes un minuto para explicarme por que golpeaste a Lisa de esa forma

Vaporeon: Bueno... recuerdas que te dije que tenia amnesia? 

Absol: Si

Vaporeon: Entonces que te impresiona?

Absol: El modo en el que lo hiciste

Vaporeon: Que tiene?

Absol: Me hiciste sospechar, asi que...

[Inesperadamente Absol cae dormido]

Vaporeon: (?) Que paso?

Espeon: Hermana estas bien?

Vaporeon: (!) Espeon? Volviste!

Espeon: Y cuando me fui?

Vaporeon: Eso no importa... Ves ese Eevee medio muerto?

Espeon: (!)

Vaporeon: Si no lo llevamos a un lugar seguro, se convertira en la cena de Absol

Espeon: Me podrias explicar que sucedio? Siento como si me fueran golpeado y de paso tengo una incomodidad en mi vientre

Vaporeon: ... Eh... ...Podrias concentrarte en el Eevee agonizante?

Espeon: Cierto

Vaporeon: Ponlo en mi espalda

...

[Ambas salen del Refugio, Vaporeon lleva al Eevee en la espalda]

Espeon: Vaya y este es solo el primer dia

Vaporeon: Claro... Primer Dia...

Espeon: Y a donde lo llevamos?

Vaporeon: Debe de tener una manada o algo

Espeon: Y como los encontraremos?

Vaporeon: Que tal si usas tus orejas?, Carlos dijo que puedes escuchar a otros Espeon en 2 Kilometros

Espeon: Si pero...

Vaporeon: Solo apresurate, que un Froufrou tambien anda rondando por la zona

Espeon: Un Frou-que?

...

[Un rato de caminar...]

[Dia 3, 4:13 PM]

Espeon: Creo que escucho algo, un grupo de Espeon

Vaporeon: Entonces sigue el sonido

Espeon: Seguro que ese Eevee esta vivo? 

Vaporeon: Lo esta y tambien esta consciente

Espeon: Y porque no a dicho nada? 

Vaporeon: Intenta hablar mientras estas al borde de la muerte

Espeon: ...

Vaporeon: Tu sigue caminando

...

...

...

Espeon: Aqui?

[Estan en una planicie nevada]

Vaporeon: Segura?

?: Psss...

Vaporeon: ?

Espeon: Estan bien escondidos

?: Esa es la idea

Vaporeon: Yo no veo nada

Espeon: Claro que no ves

[De la nieve salen 3 Espeon]

Vaporeon: Eh?, Si que saben esconderse

Espeon[S]: Que hacen aqui?

Vaporeon: Si no lo has notado tenemos un Eevee malherido

Espeon[S]2: Que le paso?

Vaporeon: Un Absol lo ataco

Espeon[S]: Un Absol?, que bien que nosotros no lo encontramos

Vaporeon: Pueden hacer algo?

Espeon[S]: Si... Un par de dias y estara como nuevo

Vaporeon: Bien

[Vaporeon deja al Eevee]

Vaporeon: Se los dejo

Espeon[S]: No se van a quedar?

Vaporeon: No podemos, tenemos que volver.

Espeon[S]2: No se preocupen... El Eevee estara bien

Espeon: Adios

...

[Dia 3, 5:43 PM]

[Refugio]

Absol: Donde esta el Eevee?!

Vaporeon: Que Eevee?

Absol: El que deberia estar deborando en este momento?!

Vaporeon: Estas bien? Creo que te golpeaste la cabeza

Absol: Que ten idiota crees que soy?

Vaporeon: En verdad quieres que te responda?

Absol: Quieres que te recuerde lo de ayer a estas horas?

Vaporeon: Eh... No

Absol: Entonces dime donde esta el Eevee?

Vaporeon: Que Eevee?

Absol: ...

...

[Dia 3, 6:12 PM]

Vaporeon: Falta poco para que esto acabe

Espeon: ?

Vaporeon: Tu tranquila

Absol: Dormire, avisenme cuando sea la hora

...

[Dia 3, 7:00]

Espeon: La verdad es que no entiendo nada

Vaporeon: No te culpo

Espeon: Me podrias explicar?

Vaporeon: Te dire que en realidad estamos en el tercer dia

Espeon: Pero como?

Vaporeon: Te lo explicare algun dia

Espeon: Y que hay de Absol?

Vaporeon: El solo aparecio y se quedo aqui

Espeon: Pero...

Vaporeon: Podrias solo esperar a que acabe el dia? 

...

[Dia 3, 11:58 PM]

Vaporeon: Es hora de despedirse

Absol: Entonces... Nos volveremos a ver?

Vaporeon: Ni idea, tal vez algun dia

[11:59 PM]

Absol: Me deben un Eevee

Vaporeon: Claro...

Absol: ...

[Vaporeon besa Apasionadamente a Absol]

Espeon: (?)

[Dia 4, 12:00 AM]

[Espeon e Vaporeo comienzan a brillar]

Vaporeon: Adios

Absol: Adios

[Justo antes de desaparecer, aparece un clon de Espeon]

Lisa: Que demonios?

Vaporeon: (!)

[Espeon y Vaporeon desaparecen]

Absol: Eh?

Lisa: Que acaba de pasar?

Absol: ...

...

Lisa obtuvo un cuerpo?

Quien es lisa?

...

[Templo]

Espeon: En serio, quien es Lisa? 

Vaporeon: Alguien que conoci y sinceramente extrañare

...

[Ambas avanzan a la ultima habitacion]

Espeon: "Batalla Final solo un Ganador"... Que significa eso?

Vaporeon: Creo que se lo que significa

Espeon: Que? 

Vaporeon: Hay que luchar entre nosotras

Espeon: (!) Segura?

Vaporeon: Que mas puede ser?

[Batalla por el Tesoro]

Vaporeon: Tu primero

Espeon: Bien...

Espeon usa Confusion, alcanza a Vaporeon

Vaporeon usa Pistola Agua, Espeon evita el ataque.

Espeon usa Psico-rayo, alcanza a Vaporeon.

Vaporeon usa Rayo Aurora, alcanza a Espeon

Espeon usa Bola Sombra, alcanza a Vaporeon

Vaporeon usa Hidro Pulso, falla.

Vaporeon uso Ataque Rapido, falla.

Espeon usa Hiperrayo, alcanza a Vaporeon.

Alerta: Vaporeon en estado critico

Espeon necesita reponer energia

Vaporeon usa Mordisco, muerde a Espeon, Muy Eficaz, Golpe Critico!.

Espeon: Estoy totalmente agotada

Vaporeon: Para que usaste ese ataque?

Espeon necesita reponer energia

Vaporeon usa Mordisco, muerde a Espeon, Muy Eficaz.

Espeon necesita reponer energia

Vaporeon usa Hidro Pulso, alcanza a Espeon

Alerta: Espeon en estado critico

Vaporeon: Estas bien?

Espeon: [Notablemente Agotada] Si...

Espeon intenta usar Bola Sombra... Pero antes de lanzar el ataque, cae debilitada

[Fin de la Batalla]

Vaporeon: Espeon?!

Espeon: [Debil] Estoy... bien... solo... estoy cansada...

[Espeon desaparece]

Vaporeon: (!) Pero que!?

[Ahora es Vaporeon la que desaparece]

[Lugar Blanco... (De que color sera este lugar?)]

Vaporeon: (?) Donde estoy?

?: Has ganado la batalla, Cumpliste los retos y pruebas, completaste el templo de la sabiduria

Vaporeon: Q-quien eres tu?

?: Yo?, lo sabras despues de que te de el tesoro pero antes... Debes prometer no revelar la ubicacion exacta del templo ni cual es el tesoro

Vaporeon: Porque?

?: Solo prometelo

Vaporeon: [Dudosamente] Lo... Prometo?

?: Asi no, tienes que prometerlo seriamente

Vaporeon: ... Lo Prometo

?: No te creo... Prometelo por tu cola o mejor dicho tu aleta

Vaporeon: Mi... Cola?, pero...

?: Si no lo haces, no hay tesoro

Vaporeon: [Mirando su cola] Esta bien... Lo prometo por mi cola

?: Mmm... Vale te creo. Sin mas preámbulos el tesoro de la sabiduria...

[Vaporeon brilla..]

¡Vaporeon a obtenido el poder de la sabiduria, ahora lo sabe todo o al menos casi todo!

Vaporeon: (!) Increible... Tu eres... Mew

Mew: Bien, ya tienes el tesoro. Recuerda no decir la ubicacion exacta del templo ni cual era el tesoro, lo prometiste por tu cola...

[Vaporeon comienza a desvanecerse]

Vaporeon: Espera!, puedo decirselo a mi familia y/o personas de confianza?

Mew: Tu sabes la respuesta

...

[Bosque Verde]

Vaporeon: Salimos?

Espeon: Vaporeon!

Vaporeon: Que pasa?

Espeon: Nada, solo que apareci aqui sola y ya me estaba preocupando

Vaporeon: Mejor volvemos a casa

Espeon: Pero no sabemos por donde es la salida!

Vaporeon: Ahora si lo se

Espeon: ?

...

[Tarde]

[Casa]

Leafeon: Actua con naturalidad

Glaceon: Me lo dices a mi?

Leafeon: Seguro que Carlos no se da cuenta

Glaceon: Claro no notara que le faltan dos pokemon de cuatro

[Inesperadamente]

Vaporeon: Hola Leafeon

Leafeon: [Totalmente Aterrado] Fantasmas!, Murieron en el Bosque y ahora se quieren vengar desde el mas alla!

Glaceon: ...

Espeon: Que le pasa?

Glaceon: Esta paranoico, eso es lo que pasa

Vaporeon: [Voz de Fantasma] Voy a vengarme...

[Leafeon sale corriendo y Vaporeon lo sigue]

...

Espeon: Que dia...

Glaceon: Acostumbrate...

...

[Noche]

[En el cuarto de Carlos]

Carlos: A fin de cuentas Vaporeon y Espeon estaban en la casa... Me pregunto que estaran haciendo ahora

[Patio]

[Vaporeon y Leafeon estan en un Arbol, Vaporeon con sus dientes sostiene a Leafeon de la Cola, Balanceandolo sobre un tanque de agua]

Leafeon: [Aterrado] No me sueltes!, Por favor, Hare lo que quieras!

[Espeon y Glaceon ven desde el suelo]

Espeon: Pobre Leafeon

Leafeon: Hare lo que quieras! Lo que Quieras pero no me dejes caer en el agua!

Vaporeon: Lo que sea?

[Al hablar accidentalmente suelta a Leafeon, Leafeon cae en el pozo]

Vaporeon: Ups...

Leafeon: [Mas que Aterrado] Auxilio! Auxilio! Saquenme! ME ahogo!

Espeon: [Enojada] Vaporeon!

Glaceon: ...

Espeon: Si no estaba traumatizado ahora si lo esta!

[Carlos sale a ver el alboroto]

Carlos: Pero que?

[Del susto Vaporeon se cae del Arbol, golpea el borde del tanque y cae al suelo]

Glaceon: Huy... eso debio doler

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Vaporeon: Y eso es todo

Espeon: Al menos ya se que paso en el segundo dia

Eevee: Espera, que paso con Lisa? Con Absol? Con el Eevee?

Vaporeon: No lo se, pero tengo el presentimiento de que los encontraremos

...

Leafeon: Deberiamos dormir, mañana sera un largo dia

Vaporeon: Ya tienes sueño? Hace un rato parecias concentrar tus energias en una parte de tu cuerpo

Leafeon: [Sonrojado] Si pero...

Espeon: Nada de peros, que clase de hermanas seriamos si te dejamos con la calentura?

Eevee: [Mirando la Camara] Eh... Hasta el Proximo Capitulo?

[Ending]

Auspiciado por Pasta Dental Eevee, Evoluciona tu Frescura!

[Muy Largo para Corregir los horrores ortograficos]

Pokeleaf: Bien estas 33 Paginas fueron largas... Como? Que en relidad dura 79 Paginas?... WTF?!... Creo que me deje llevar


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 73: Al Demonio el Bosque, De regreso a Kanto. Un Nuevo rival?**

[Al dia Siguiente]

Vaporeon: Ni una palabra de lo de anoche

Leafeon: Bien, lo que digas

[Opening]

[Bosque Petalia]

Carlos: Haber, Alguno de ustedes tiene la mas remota idea de como salir de este bosque?

Vaporeon: Yo si

Carlos: Bien, porque no lo pense antes... Vaporeon Guíanos

Wileska: Que tiene de especial Vaporeon?

Carlos: Su inteligencia, sabe muchas cosas

Vaporeon: Siganme...

Carlos: Ok, los demas regresen a sus Pokeball menos Eevee, Leafeon y Flareon

[Sin rechistar sus Pokemon vuelven a sus respectivas Pokeball]

[El grupo comienza a seguir a Vaporeon]

Flareon: Y yo que?

Carlos: Estamos en un bosque, tu que crees?

Flareon: Quieres que lo queme?

Carlos: Si se da la ocasion de que Vaporeon no encuentre la salida, tienes permitido destruir el bosque

Leafeon: Espera, que

Carlos: Lo siento Leafeon pero este bosque ya me tiene harto

Leafeon: Pero los Arboles no tienen la culpa

Carlos: No me gusta decirte esto pero... Tu me debes la Vida asi que callate y mantente alerta de cualquier Pokemon Salvaje

Leafeon: [:( ] ...

Eevee: Que fuerte...

Carlos: No ayudas Eevee

Wileska: Asi tratas a tus Pokemon?

Carlos: A veces hay que motrarles quien manda... Por que si no, se arma una buena

Wileska: Como que?

Carlos: La ultima vez... Flareon quemo medio bosque. Antes de eso Eevee se pelio con una Lopunny, era una batalla pero parecia personal. Y mas

Eevee: No me recuerdes esa Lopunny

Carlos: A veces ocurre que intentan romper la leyes de la fisica, pero la fisica termina rompiéndolos a ellos. Una vez Glaceon creyo que por ser tipo hielo el podia flotar en el agua, termino hundiendose como una piedra y para colmo se llevo a Leafeon en el proceso

Leafeon: Si Carlos no fuese estado alli, nos hubiesemos ahogado por segunda vez

Carlos: Una vez Leafeon creyo que al ser un tipo planta podia multiplicarse si se enterraba... En cierto modo funciono pues le salieron raices en las patas

Wileska: Lol?

Carlos: Y creo que hasta aprendio Arraigo

Wileska: Dijiste que en ves de ellos romper la fisica, la fisica los rompia a ellos. Dame un ejemplo

Carlos: Como se rompio Glaceon la pata?

Wileska: Estabamos en una Jaula... Esta comenzo a caer y el a flotar, Espeon detuvo la jaula y Glaceon se estampo con el suelo

Carlos: Ahi lo tienes

Wileska: (?)

Carlos: Intento romper las leyes de gravedad y la gravedad lo rompio a el

Wileska: Visto de ese modo... Tienes razon. Que mas?

Carlos: Pues, Flareon y Vaporeon... No te puedo contar, Vaporeon no me lo permitiria

Vaporeon: Estas en lo cierto

...

Vaporeon: No cunda el panico, pero me perdi

Leafeon: Esto debe ser una broma

Carlos: Flareon tu turno

Flareon: Ok [Comienza a Inhalar]

Leafeon: [Se coloca frente a Flareon] Primero me quemas a mi

Flareon: Con gusto

Leafeon: Ay...

Flareon usa Llamarada...

[Justo antes de que Leafeon quedara Incinerado, Vaporeon contrarresta la Llamarada con su Hidrobomba]

Carlos: ...

Flareon: Vaporeon!

Vaporeon: Que pasa?

Carlos: Me rindo

[Carlos y compañia usaron Cuerda Huida]

[Hoenn, Ruta 104 "Sur del Bosque"]

Wileska: Bosque Troll

Adryan: Que hacemos ahora?

[El Pokenav de Carlos comienza a Sonar]

Carlos: Que es ese sonido?

Wileska: Tu Pokenav

Carlos: [Ve el Pokenav, aun sonando] Es Cyntia?

Wileska: Contesta idiota

[Carlos contesta el Pokenav]

_Cyntia: Carlos?, Me entere de algo te cuento?_

Carlos: Eh... Si?

_Cyntia: Bien, como ya sabes soy Campeona de la región Sinnoh. Asi que estoy al tanto de los lideres y otros Campeones, y me entere de dos nuevos lideres en Kanto y un nuevo campeon_

Carlos: Dos nuevos Lideres? Cuales?

_Cyntia: El Gimnasio de Ciudad Fucsia, Koga paso a ser miembro del Alto Mando y su hija Sachiko es la nueva Lider. Si quieres puedes ir a retarla y "Revalidar" tu medalla._

Carlos: Puede que vaya ahora mismo a retarla

_Cyntia: El otro es del Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, su nuevo lider es nada mas y nada menos que el Anterior Campeon Blue o Azul como quieran llamarlo_

Carlos: Genial...

Wileska: Piensas retarlo? 

Carlos: Claro

_Cyntia: El Gimnasio de las Islas Canela... Desaparecio debido a que el volcan hizo erupcion y ahora esta en las Islas Espuma... Pero sigue con el mismo lider_

Carlos: Y cual es el Nuevo Campeon?

_Cyntia: Es el antiguo Cuarto Miembro del Alto Mando, el Doma Dragones Lance_

Carlos: Gracias por la informacion.

_Cyntia: En realidad el Campeon Legal es Red o Rojo, lo que pasa es que el Vencio a Azul pero no se quedo y simplemente se fue sin decir nada. El ah sido muy callado, por ahora se desconoce su paradero pero se dice que esta en el Monte Plateado. Te recomiendo no retarlo si lo vez, al menos que quieras recibir una paliza de proporciones epicas. Te lo digo yo_

Carlos: Te ah vencido?

_Cyntia: Que si me vencio? No, Me aplasto, humillo, destruyo..._

Carlos: Ya entendi, entonces sabes cual es su equipo Pokemon?

_Cyntia: Solo dos, un Pikachu que me impresiono. Y un Snorlax..._

Carlos: Algo mas?

_Cyntia: No, eso es todo._

Carlos: Bien

_Cyntia: Adios, estare vigilandote._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

Carlos: A Kanto se a dicho

Adryan: No jodas!

...

[Con la magia del Cine el grupo llega a Kanto]

[Kanto, Ciudad Celeste]

Wileska: Ciudad Celeste? Que hacemos aqui?

Carlos: Kanto...

Eevee: Vamos a Ciudad Verde o a Ciudad Fucsia?

Carlos: Creo que solo voy a revalidar la medalla del Gimnasio Verde

Wileska: Osea que retaras al Ex-Campeon?

Carlos: Si

Adryan: Entonces Vamos

[Mas tarde...]

[Ciudad Verde]

Carlos: Vaporeon, Leafeon por que se pusieron Melancólicos en el Bosque Verde?

Vaporeon: Por nada, solo me cayo algo en el ojo

Carlos: A los dos?

Leafeon: Si

Carlos: ...

Wileska: Vamos al gimnasio entre mas rapido te derroten mas rapido regresaremos a Hoenn

[El grupo va y entra al Gimnasio]

Carlos: Ahora que?

Adryan: Ali esta o es que eres ciego?

Carlos: Eh tu! Azul

Wileska: Al menos sabes que pokemon usaras?

Carlos: Claro

Azul: Que quieren ustedes?

Carlos: Yo vine a retarte

Azul: Retarme? Alguien como tu jamas me venceria

Carlos: Y si lo averiguamos?

Azul: No acepto retos de personas que no tienen las otras 7 medallas

Carlos: Tengo las ocho [:P]

Azul: Las ocho?, Mmm... Alguien como tu?. Los otros lideres deben de ser pateticos

Carlos: Veo que tienes miedo, asi que mejor me voy. [Se da media vuelta]

Azul: Eh?, miedo yo?... Si tantas ganas de perder tienes acepto tu desafio

Carlos: [Se gira] Ya era hora

Wileska: [A Adryan] Preparate para ir al Centro Pokemon

Adryan: Carlos puede ganar, si usa los movimientos correctos

Wileska: Veamos...

[Batalla de Gimnasio]

Lider Azul envia a Arcanine

Carlos: Adelante Vaporeon!

Vaporeon usa Armadura Acida, Def Sube Mucho!

Arcanine usa Voltio Cruel, golpea a Vaporeon, Muy Eficaz!, Arcanine tambien recibe daño

Vaporeon usa Armadura Acida, Def Sube Mucho!

Arcanine usa Fuego Fatuo, Vaporeon evito el Ataque

Vaporeon usa Surf, alcanza a Arcanine, Muy Eficaz

Arcanine usa Voltio Cruel, golpea a Vaporeon, Muy Eficaz!, Arcanine tambien recibe daño

Arcanine usa Velocidad Extrema, golpea a Vaporeon.

Vaporeon usa HidroBomba, alcanza a Arcanine, Muy Eficaz.

Carlos uso Restaurar Todo, Vaporeon recupera salud.

Azul uso Restaurar Todo, Vaporeon recupera salud.

Vaporeon usa HidroBomba, alcanza a Arcanine, Muy Eficaz

Arcanine usa Fuego Fatuo, Vaporeon se ah Quemado!

Vaporeon reciente la quemadura...

Vaporeon usa Agua Lodosa, Arcanine evito el Ataque!

Arcanine usa Voltio Cruel, golpea a Vaporeon, Muy Eficaz!, Arcanine tambien recibe daño

Vaporeon reciente la quemadura...

Arcanine usa Velocidad Extrema, golpea a Vaporeon, Golpe Critico!

Vaporeon usa HidroBomba, Alcanza a Arcanine, Muy Eficaz, Arcanine se debilito.

Vaporeon reciente la quemadura... Vaporeon se debilito...

Carlos: ...

Azul envia Exeggutor

Carlos saca a ...

Flareon: Yo, eligeme!

a... Jolteon!

Flareon: ...

Jolteon usa Pin Misil, golpea 4 veces!, Ultra Eficaz!

Exeggutor usa Lluevehojas, alcanza a Jolteon. Atq Esp de Exeggutor baja mucho!

Hierba Blanca restaura las estadisticas de Exeggutor

Jolteon: Y yo porque estoy obedeciendo a Carlos?

Jolteon usa Maldicion, Jolteon Maldice a Exeggutor.

...

Pokeleaf: Ustedes diran, "Jolteon no es tipo Fantasma! Porque Maldicion tuvo ese efecto?". La respuesta es simple... Es Jolteon, Me captan? El Poder de la Oscuridad Corre por sus venas, dandole la capacidad de usar Movimientos Tipo Siniestro, Fantasma, Uno que Otro Psiquico y Obviamente tipo Oscuridad(No confundir con Siniestro "Odio la mala traduccion latina") o Sombra como se les antoje...

...

Jolteon usa Rayo Oscuro, Alcanza a Exeggutor, Muy Eficaz.

Exeggutor usa Psicocarga, no afecta a Jolteon.

Carlos: Ni caso me hace...

Jolteon usa Cola Ferrea...

[Uno de los Pinchos de la cola se extiende, no crean que iba a golpear con algo tan pequeño]

Carlos: (?) Eso es nuevo

...golpea a Exeggutor, golpe Critico, Exeggutor se debilito.

Azul envia a Snorlax

Carlos: ... Jolteon descansa. Ve ... ¿Leafeon?

Leafeon usa Dia Soleado, hace mucho sol...

Snorlax usa Bostezo... Defensa Hoja de Leafeon: No afecta a Leafeon

Carlos: Lo sabia!

Hace mucho sol...

Leafeon usa Golpe Roca, golpea a Snorlax, Muy Eficaz, Def Baja

Snorlax usa Golpe Cuerpo, golpea a Leafeon.

Hace mucho sol...

Leafeon usa Danza Espada, Atq sube mucho

Snorlax usa Golpe Cuerpo, golpea a Leafeon.

Hace mucho sol...

Leafeon usa Danza Espada, Atq sube Mucho

Snorlax usa Golpe Cuerpo, golpea a Leafeon.

Leafeon: Eso me hace cosquillas [Sacando su lengua]

Carlos: Si Leafeon todos sabemos que tienes unas defensa de tanque de guerra pero no te confies.

Hace mucho sol...

Leafeon usa Danza Espada, Atq sube Mucho

Snorlax usa Golpe Cuerpo, golpe Critico.

Leafeon: Esa si me dolio

Carlos: ...

Hace mucho sol...

Carlos usa Hiperpocion, Leafeon recupera salud.

Leafeon POV (Para los retrasados mentales digo "los que no saben" POV es Point of View (Punto de Vista)

Leafeon: (Esto es facil...)

Snorlax usa GigaImpacto...

Leafeon: (Holy Shit!)

...Snorlax falla

Leafeon: (Que bien que me toca atacar)

Carlos: Usa Dia Soleado!

Leafeon: [Gota Estilo Anime] (Es una broma?)

El sol brilla normalmente...

Leafeon usa Dia Soleado, hace mucho sol...

Snorlax usa Golpe Cuerpo, falla.

...

Leafeon: Lo que jamas entendi fue como el movimiento funciona bajo techo, pero a quien le importa?

...

Carlos: Hoja Aguda!

Leafeon: Recuerda que tengo la cola inutilizable

Carlos: Usa tus Orejas, deberia funcionar

Hace mucho Sol...

Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda, golpea a Snorlax, Snorlax se debilito.

Azul: Aun me quedan 3

Azul envia a Aerodactyl

Hace mucho sol...

Aerodactyl usa Golpe Aereo, golpea a Leafeon, muy eficaz

Leafeon: (Auch...)

Carlos: Ultima Baza!

Leafeon: (Ultima Baza? Cualquier otro movimiento seria mejor)

Leafeon usa Ultima Baza, golpea a Aerodacty, Poco Eficaz, Aerodactyl se debilito.

Azul envia a Gyarados

Intimidacion de Gyarados: Atq de Leafeon baja

Leafeon: (Es una Broma verdad?, Es que Carlos no piensa cambiarme?)

Carlos: Leafeon como estas?

Leafeon: Bien (Que idiota soy debi decir otra cosa :S )

Carlos: Golpe Aereo!

Hace mucho sol...

Gyarados usa Pulso Dragon, alcanza a Leafeon.

Leafeon usa Golpe Aereo, golpea a Gyarados, Gyarados se debilito...

Azul envia a Alakazam

Leafeon: (No se me da bien la Defensa Especial... Ahora si deberia cambiarme)

Carlos: Tu puedes Leafeon

Leafeon: ( Demonios...)

Carlos: Acabalo con Ultima Baza

Hace mucho sol...

Alakazam usa Psiquico, alcanza a Leafeon.

Leafeon usa Ultima Baza, golpea a Alakazam, Alakazam se debilito...

[Fin del Combate]

[Mientras Carlos y Azul hablaban...]

Leafeon: (La medalla se la dan a el como si el se fuera esforzado, La medalla deberia recibirla yo)

[Eevee se acerca]

Eevee: Buen combate.

Leafeon: Gracias, por lo menos alguien si elogia mi esfuerzo.

Eevee: Tu sabes que Carlos te valora

Leafeon: Eso hacia pero ahora es como si no le importara

Eevee: Y que quieres que te trate como un rey?

Leafeon: Tampoco asi

Eevee: Tu y yo sabemos que eres el Pokemon Favorito de Carlos, deberias estar orgulloso existen mas de 700 Pokemon y los Leafeon son sus favoritos

Leafeon: Lo se pero...

Eevee: El no descuidaria a su Pokemon favorito y tengo que admitir que tengo celos de eso. Si fueras hembra esta conversacion seria mas hostil

[Lo ultimo lo dice algo amenazante]

Leafeon: Que suerte que soy macho

Eevee: Si, que suerte tienes

...

Carlos POV

Azul: No puedo creer que perdiera contra un oponente tan insignificante

Carlos: ME das la medalla o que?

Azul: Toma tu estupida medalla...

[Carlos otra Medalla Tierra]

Carlos: Ahora que hare...

Azul: Sabes?, te dare mi numero de Pokegear... No te preocupes la Pokenav tambien es compatible

[Carlos obtuvo el Numero de Azul]

Azul: Te llamare para una revancha, pues esto no se queda asi. Algun dia hare que muerdas el polvo asi que no te olvides de servidor. "Me piro, vampiro" [Se va apresuradamente]

Carlos: (?)

Wileska: Que haras con la segunda medalla?

Carlos: Ya lo veras...

...

[Anocheser]

[Kanto, Ciudad Azulona]

[Pokemons Afuera: Eevee y Leafeon]

Carlos: Listo?

Vendedor: Si, la cuerda es ajustable y si fuera poco aprueba de pulgas

Carlos: Bien, cuanto es?

Vendedor: 25 Pokedolares

Carlos: Barato...

[Carlos paga 25 Pokedolares... y...]

[Carlos recibe Medalla Tierra (Collar)]

Wileska: Un collar?

Carlos: Es para alguien que valoro mucho, mi mejor amigo, en las buenas y en las malas es para...

Adryan: [Interrumpiendo a Carlos][Alagado] No debiste molestarte, es un gran collar, no meresco algo asi

Carlos: No es para ti

Adryan: [De :) pasa a :( ] ...

[Wileska simplemente se rie...]

Carlos: El collar es para ti... Leafeon

Leafeon: (!) P-para mi? No debis-

Carlos: Callate y deja ponerte el collar

Eevee: Que sutil...

[Carlos le pone el collar a Leafeon... Al final este tiene los ojos llorosos]

Carlos: Pasa algo?

Leafeon: ...

Carlos: (?)

[Leafeon salta sobre Carlos, tirandolo al suelo. Leafeon comienza a lamer felizmente la cara de Carlos]

Carlos: Me haces cosquillas

[Ending]

Esta historia continuara...


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 74: Visita Rapida a Johto, "Cirugia Improvisada"**

**[De ahora en adelante Leafeon lleva la Medalla Tierra (Collar)]**

Eevee:Y a mi no me dan nada...

Eevee Jr: A mi no me han dado nada y no me quejo

Eevee: No me lleves la contraria

Eevee Jr: Pero yo no estoy...

Eevee: No me contestes

[Opening]

[Al dia Siguiente]

[Dia, Despejado]

[Kanto, Ruta 27 "Este"]

[Pokemons Fuera: Eevee y Leafeon de Carlos. Torchic de Wileska. Growlithe y Vulpix de Adryan]

Carlos: No me agrada la idea pero, que se le va a hacer.

Wileska: Si seguimos llegaremos a las Cataratas Tohjo

Adryan: Que vamos a hacer en Johto?

Carlos: No tengo idea

Wileska: Ya veran les va a encantar

Carlos: De ti solo hay algo que me pueda encantar...

¡Zaz! Tremenda Bofetada... Y para Colmo... Eevee clava sus dientes en el pie de Carlos

Carlos: Auch...

Eevee: La proxima sera peor

...

[Mas tarde]

...

Wileska: Mirar las Cataratas Tohjo

Carlos: Mi cara...

Wileska: Solo hay que cruzar, sus Pokemon saben Surf?

Carlos: Mi Vaporeon lo sabe

Adryan: Eh... Mi Totodile?

Wileska: Entonces crucemos!

...

Despues de Cruzar el rio de las Cataratas...

Wileska: Mantengan afuera sus Pokemon, que los usaremos otra vez

[Ruta 27 "Oeste"]

Wileska: Sigamos...

[El resto del recorrido Wileska fue a la Espaldas de Blastoise]

Carlos: Eso es trampa

Wileska: Nadie dijo que tu no podias ir sobre uno de tus Pokemon

Carlos: Claro, ire sobre Vaporeon...

Vaporeon: EH?!

Carlos: Es broma, a menos que tu quieras

...

Caminan un rato y llegan a un pequeño lago

...

Wileska: Bien Blastoise, sabes que hacer...

Carlos: Igual tu Vaporeon

Adryan: Totodile a Surfear...

[Cruzan el agua y al llegar a la otra orilla]

[Johto, Pueblo Primavera]

Wileska: Pasemos por un Inicial de Johto...

[Laboratorio del Profesor Elm]

Pokemons Afuera: Eevee, Leafeon, Vaporeon de Carlos. Vulpix de Adryan]

Prof Elm: Pero que tenemos aqui... Un grupo de chicos en medio de un viaje? Esplendido!

Adryan: Profesor Elm, estos amigos mios Carlos y Wileska, quieren un Pokemon inicial de Hoenn

Prof Elm: Adryan! Cuanto tiempo..., Me dices que ellos quieren un inicial de Hoenn... Bien con una condicion...

Carlos: Cual?

Prof Elm: Muestrenme el Pokemon que ustedes creen que tengan mejor relacion.

Wileska: Facil, pero creo que no es buena idea que lo saque aqui dentro...

Prof Elm: Por que? No hay ningun problema

Wileska: Si usted cree que es buena idea que saque una tortuga super-desarrollada de tamaños descomunales pues...

Prof Elm: Si no me equivoco es un Blastoise?

Wileska: Correcto

Prof Elm: Vale, mejor no. Y tu Carlos?

Carlos: (En Definitiva... Leafeon... pero Eevee tambien es una Opcion... Si elijo a Eevee... herire los sentimientos de Leafeon y si elijo a Leafeon... no quiero ni imaginar lo que me hara Eevee)

Prof Elm: Tierra a Carlos. [Pasa su mano frente a Carlos, pero este sigue en su mundo]

Carlos: (Eeh... Definitivamente Leafeon)... El Pokemon con el que tengo mejor relacion es... Eev- digo Leafeon

[Que creen? A Eevee se le rompio el Corazon al escuchar eso]

Prof Elm: Leafeon?, Vaya no acostumbro ver esta Eeveelution. Aqui se ven mas los Umbreon y Espeon

Carlos: Y acostumbra ver a Eevee y todas su evoluciones juntas?

Prof Elm: No

Carlos: Entonces... Mire y ... y... me quede sin palabras...

[Sin mas Carlos saca a cada una de las Evoluciones de Eevee]

Prof Elm: Esto es... ¡INCREIBLE!

[Se acerca a Vaporeon]

[Tocando cada Parte que el decia]

Prof Elm: Un Vaporeon!, con sus Orejas... Su corona... su Espalda... su...

[Plas! Coletazo que da Vaporeon..]

Carlos: Y su cola

Prof Elm: ...

[Se acerca a Jolteon]

Carlos: No creo que sea buena idea...

[Jolteon comienza a herizar su pelaje]

Carlos: Oh oh...

[Un Chispazo Ilumina y Electrocuta a todos, y quedan Carbonizados]

[Despues de un Barrido de Pantalla]

[Todos como si nada fuera pasado]

[Se acerca a Flareon]

Carlos: Toque bajo su propio riesgo...

Prof Elm: Mejor paso...

[De todas Formas Flareon usa Ascuas en la Cara de Elm]

[Despues de otro barrido de pantalla]

[Se acerca a Espeon]

Prof Elm: Ahora que?, Me arrojara algo con sus Poderes Psiquicos? 

[Espeon acerca a Jolteon al Profesor]

Prof Elm: Rayos...

[Otro Chispazo...]

[Otro Barrido de pantalla pero este es en diagonal. xD]

[Se acerca a Umbreon]

Prof Elm: Seria mala idea...

[Aun asi El Profesor comienza a Examinar a Umbreon, el cual ni se inmuta]

Prof Elm: [Tocando las Orejas de Umbreon] Jamas habia tocado uno... Sus orejas son suaves...

[Toca el anillo de la frente] Se puede sentir un relieve...

[La Espalda] Suave pelaje

[Con una linterna comienza a ver sus ojos] Unos Ojos rojos penetrantes...

[La cola] Es casi como sus orejas...

[Eso si incomodo a Umbreon el cual le muerde el Brazo...]

[Barrido de Pantalla Horizontal]

[Se acerca a Leafeon]

Prof Elm: [Se pone guantes] Bien, hare una revision especial... [Se suena los dedos]

Leafeon: Para que son los guantes?

[Carlos se encoje de hombros]

[Elm se coloca atras de Leafeon]

Prof Elm: Puede que te duela...

[Justo antes de que hiciera lo que iba a hacer... Leafeon le propina dos Patadas]

Prof Elm: [Viendo Staryus] Mejor no

[Barrido de Pantalla 3D (WTF?)]

[Se acerca a Glaceon]

Prof Elm: Y tu que me vas a hacer?

[Glaceon mira de Forma Extraña al Profesor]

Prof Elm: Mejor voy con la siguiente...

[Se acerca a Sylveon]

Prof Elm: Un Sylveon... Esto si es rarisimo. No tengo idea de lo que puede hacer asi que ni la toco

[Se acerca a Eevee Jr]

Prof Elm: Esta Eevee parece de Pocos meses [Estirando las Orejas de Eevee Jr al estilo anime

Carlos: Profesor tenga cuidado, ella es la madre... [Apuntando a Eevee]. Y no quiere saber cual es el padre

[El profesor se coloca atras de Eevee Jr, mientras examinando su cola... hasta que la levanta]

[Eevee comienza a acercarce al profesor...]

Carlos: Eevee calmate, primero yo...

[Un Barrido de Pantalla multi-direccional]

[Todo esta como si Carlos y compañia recien llegara, a excepción del Profesor que tiene la nariz rota y una mordida de Eevee en la oreja]

Prof Elm: Conclusion, Las Eeveelutions juntas son agresivas...

Carlos: Nos va a dar los iniciales?

Prof Elm: Claro elijan...

Wileska: Bueno... quiero un Tot- no un Cynd- no no no no no... a Chikorita

Carlos: Bien, yo a Totodile.

Wileska recibio un Chikorita

Carlos recibio un Totodile.

Adryan: Vamonos antes de que algo pase...

[El grupo sale del Laboratorio]

Carlos: Ahora que?

Wileska: A Ciudad Trigal

Carlos: Tan lejos?

Wileska: Claro, usando vuelo llegariamos rapidamente

Carlos: Que tal si vamos a Kanto, y alli atrapo a un Pidgeotto

Adryan: No, que tal si Vas en mi Dragonite?. Yo ire en Charizard

Carlos: Seguro?

Adryan: Si algo pasa, yo cuido de tus Pokemon

Y esas fueron las frases motivacionales de Adryan

...

[Tarde]

[Ciudad Trigal]

[Los tres llegan al destino]

Wileska: [Bajando de Togekiss] Que tal?

Adryan: [Bajando de Charizard] Fuiste comodo?

Carlos: [Cayendo de Cara al suelo] ...

Eevee: [Murmurando] Te lo mereces

[Eevee baja del Dragonite, aterrizando intencionalmente en la espalda de Carlos]

[Leafeon va a bajar... pero cae de la misma forma que Carlos]

...

[Un descanso en el Centro Pokemon]

Carlos: Ya estoy mejor

Leafeon: Estrelle mi linda cara contra el asfalto

Carlos: Oye mi cara tambien hizo lo mismo...

[Carlos limpia la Medalla de Leafeon]

Carlos: Me doy cuenta de que tu cola... sigue sin sanar

Leafeon: Aun duele

Carlos: Sera que...

[Carlos nota que aun tiene los bordes quemados]

Carlos: Y si quitamos esos bordes quemados?

Leafeon: (!) No estaras pensando en...

Carlos: Date la vuelta, necesito ver tu cola

Leafeon: P-pero...

Carlos: Que te des la vuelta

Leafeon: Bien...

[Leafeon se gira, y Carlos puede maniobrar la cola]

Carlos: No te mentire... Esto te dolera mas a ti que a mi

Leafeon: Espera que vas a...

[Carlos comienza a literalmente arrancar los bordes quemados]

Leafeon: [Retorciendose] Auuch!, Pero que haces! Suelta Mi cola!

Carlos: Relajate solo necesito quitarte el tejido muerto... Y asi tu cola podra sanar, o dime si una planta quemada vuelve a crecer

Leafeon: [Con Lagrimas] S-solo apresurate

...

Carlos: Ya casi... y... listo...

Leafeon: [Aun Llorando]

Carlos: Ya acabo, puedes girar...

[Leafeon se Voltea]

Carlos: No llores... No me gusta verte asi...

Leafeon: [Entre lagrimas] Que quitaste?

[Carlos le muestra a Leafeon unas 7 tiras verdes y carbonizadas cada una con un largo de 4 centimetros]

Leafeon: [Entre Lagrimas] Parece papel rasgado... pero quemado

Carlos: En parte eso es

...

[Eevee enojada interrumpe]

Eevee: Que hacen?

Carlos: Reparando el daño que hiciste [Le muestra las tiras]

Eevee: Que es eso?

Carlos: Parte de la Cola de Leafeon

Eevee: Y?

Carlos: Que te parece si te arranco 7 mechones de tu cola? Te gustaria?

Eevee: ...

Carlos: Claro que no soy capaz de hacerte eso, pero conozco gente que si

Eevee: Entiendo tu punto, pero debes saber que estoy muy enojada contigo

Carlos: Tu y tus celos

Eevee: Oye!

Wileska: Nos podemos ir?

Carlos: En un momento

Eevee: Que te parece si me pongo cariñosa con Vulpix?, te gustaria?

Carlos: Me daria igual... El pobre necesita mas atencion

Eevee: ...

Carlos: Vamonos... pero antes dejame vendar la cola de Leafeon

...

[Despues de que la enfermera vendara la cola de Leafeon]

[Ciudad Trigal]

Wileska: Bien, vamos a la torre radio

Carlos: La torre radio?. Y que vamos a hacer alli?

Wileska: Hay alguien que tiene algo que nos dara

Carlos: Y que es?

Wileska: Ya veras

[Torre Radio, Johto]

Recepcionista: En que puedo ayudarlos

Wileska: Vinimos por la promocion

Recepcionista: En la Tercera Planta

Wileska: Bien, Carlos sigueme. Tu tambien Adryan [Dirigiéndose a las escaleras]

...

[Torre Radio P3]

Wileska: Bien alli est-

[Inesperadamente llega...]

N: Carlos, nos vemos otra vez. Estaba viendo esto [Les muestra unas Piedras raras]

Carlos: Y que cosas son esas?

N: Son Mega-Piedras, estas peculiares piedras son capaces de materializar la amistad del Pokemon hacia su entrenado en forma de una Mega-Evolucion, no te parece genial hasta donde puede llegar la amistad entre Humanos y Pokemon?

Carlos: Mega-Piedras... Mega-Evoluciones?

Wileska: Las conoces cierto?

Carlos: No

N: Veo que andas con otros amigos, me presento, Soy N.

Wileska: Yo soy Wileska

Adryan: y yo Adryan

Carlos: Entonces... Vinimos para eso?

Wileska: No te parece fantastico?, Mega-Evolucionar a tus Pokemon aunque sea solo en combates

N: Yo me voy pero antes ten esto...

Carlos recibio Bayas Aranja

N: Ahora me retiro, no vemos luego. [Se va en el Ascensor]

Adryan: Espera, hay ascensor? Y por que subimos por las escaleras?

Wileska: El pasado ya paso asi que mejor olvidalo

Carlos: A por las Mega-Piedras

Wileska: Bien, esa chica de alli es la que las das...

[Carlos y Adryan ven... y logran ver a una chica]

[Los tres se acercan]

?: Holis, vienen por las Mega-Piedras?

Wileska: Si

?: Bien, mi nombre es Serena. Vengo de la lejana region de Kalos, estas Mega-Piedras son originarias de alli.

Carlos: D-de tan lejos? 

Serena: Primero que nada las Mega-Piedras no sirven de nada sin la Piedra Activadora que se encuentra en estos Mega-Aros.

Wileska, Adryan y Carlos recibieron un Mega-Aro

Serena: La amistad con el Pokemon tambien es importante para lograr la Mega-Evolucion. Asi que les dare esto...

Wileska, Adryan y Carlos recibieron Campanas Alivio

Serena: Y Por ultimo... [Saca una Maleta]. Las Mega-Piedras, pueden elegir una de cada una.

Wileska: Quiero... Una Blastoisita, Absolita y una Blazikenita

Adryan: Yo quiero todas... No es broma... Una Charizardita...

Serena: X o Y?

Adryan: Charizardita X y una Sceptilita.

Carlos: Existe una Eevita o algo por el estilo?

Serena: Eres el octavo en preguntar eso... No ni Eevee o sus Evoluciones tienen Mega-Evoluciones

Carlos: Entonces... Venusaurita, Sceptilita, Gardevoita y una Absolita

Wileska: Pero no tienes un Absol ni un Gardevoir

Carlos: Estabamos en Hoenn cierto?, Alli se consiguen los dos

Serena: Mas nada?

Wileska: Eso es todo

Serena: Antes de que se vayan tengan esto...

Los tres recibieron MO1 Corte

Serena: No se porque pero tengo que darle eso a todos los que vengan por las Mega-Piedras

Carlos: Entonces, Adios

Serena: Adios, si necesitan mas Mega-Piedras vengan

...

[El trio sale de la torre radio]

Wileska: Ahora si podemos volver a Hoenn

Carlos: Vamos, no quiero estar mucho en Johto...

[Ending]

El tipo que corrije se emborracho y ahora tiene DPF "Depresion Post Fiesta"


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 75: Bosque Petalia ¡Segundo Asalto!**

Pokeleaf: Si no mejoras te despido

Narrador: Y porque?

Pokeleaf: Por que yo lo digo

Narrador: Yo hago bien mi trabajo

Pokeleaf: Eso no es cierto porque apenas narras, lo hace el informador

Narrador: Vere lo que puedo hacer...

[Opening]

Y entonces me estan obligando a narrar... Aprovechare para decirles que ahora Carlos, Wileska y Adryan tiene puesto el Mega-Aro... No lo olviden. Y les recuerdo que Leafeon tiene el Collar con la Medalla Tierra

[Al dia Siguiente...]

[Hoenn, Bosque Petalia]

[Dia, Despejado]

[Pokemon-

Callate lo dire yo...

Los Pokemon que estan fuera de sus Pokeball son Eevee, Leafeon y Vaporeon de Carlos. Absol de Wileska y el Growlithe de Adryan

Carlos: Bien, con este mini ejercito deberiamos pasar el bosque... El Conocimiento de Bosques que ofrece Leafeon, El Amplio conocimiento de Vaporeon, Las Predicciones de Absol y el Olfato de Growlithe.

...

Despues de unas largas 3 Horas...

Carlos: Este bosque me va a volver loco

Wileska: Que tal si Mega-Evoluciono a Absol?

Carlos: Intenta si quieres, que si no de este bosque jamas pasamos

Wileska: Como se activa la Mega-Piedra?

Carlos: Vaporeon...

Vaporeon: Presiona el Boton del Mega-Aro con tus Dedos Indice y Medio mientras apuntas con dicho boton al objetivo

Wileska: Como? Asi?

Igual que en los videojuegos Wileska activa el Mega-Aro

El Absol se convierte en Mega-Absol

Eevee: Cool... Hasta alas tiene

Vaporeon: No son alas, es el Pelo que se eriza

Eevee: Como a Jolteon?

Vaporeon: Mas o menos...

...

Despues de 30 minutos...

...

**Pokemons POV**

Vaporeon: Y si vamos por la izquierda?

Leafeon: Ya fuimos por alli

Growlithe: Si, puedo oler nuestro rastro

Vaporeon: Derecha?

Mega-Absol: Ese camino no tiene salida

Vaporeon: ...

Leafeon: Y si pasamos entre los Arboles?

Vaporeon: Puede funcionar

Leafeon: Carlos!, iremos entre los Arboles

Carlos: Bien

...

Todos pasan entre los Arboles hasta que...

[El Bolso de Carlos se mueve]

Carlos: (?)

Wileska: Tu bolso se movio

Carlos: (?) Bolso yo no tengo ningun bolso [Se da cuenta de que si tiene uno]

Wileska: Sera el huevo que te dio Cyntia?

Carlos: Puede ser

Eevee: Que podra ser?

Carlos: No lo se

Leafeon: Creo que vamos a salir del bosque

Mega-Absol: Claro, por aqui

...

Logran abandonar el bosque

[Ruta 104 "Norte"]

**Carlos POV**

Carlos: Al fin

Wileska: Ahora podremos llegar a Ciudad Férrica

Carlos: Gracias por la ayuda Vaporeon, descansa [Regresa a su Pokeball]

Wileska: Absol descansa...

...

[Hoenn, Ciudad Ferrica]

Carlos: Quien es el Lider de Gimnasio Aqui?

Adryan: Si no mal recuerdo es Petra y usa Pokemon de Tipo Roca

Carlos: Puede ser el momento de Entrenar a Bulbasaur, Treecko y Totodile... O te molesta Leafeon?

Leafeon: Porque me molestaria?

Carlos: Bien, descansemos un rato en el centro pokemon y luego vamos al gimnasio

[Centro Pokemon Ferrica]

Carlos: Hay que prepararnos para el combate de gimnasio

... ... ...

_Cyntia: Carlos, no puedo creer que vencieras a Azul, sera que el no estaba preparado?. Ademas me entere que fuiste a Johto. A parte de eso lograste cruzar el Bosque Petalia, suerte con la lider del Gimnasio. Ah! Y Avisame cuando nazca el Pokemon que te di_

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

_... ... ..._

Carlos: Aun no entiendo como se entera de todo

Wileska: Algun dia nos enteraremos

Carlos comienza a revisar su mochila, especificamente el Bolsillo de MT/MO

Carlos: Aqui esta La MT de Hidropulso y Gigadrenado

Como es de esperarse Carlos intenta enseñarle HidroPulso a Totodile, y Gigadrenado a Bulbasaur y Treecko. Pero no se puede

Carlos: Esto debe ser un Broma. Nos la arreglaremos con lo que tienen

...

[Gimnasio Férrica]

Carlos: Eh Tu!, Eres Petra? 

Petra: Si, tu quien eres?

Carlos: Yo soy Carlos, y vine a retarte

Petra: Entonces espero que estes listo para el combate...

[Batalla de Gimnasio]

Lider Petra envia a Graveler

Carlos elige a Treecko

Graveler usa Tumba Rocas, Treecko evita el Ataque

Treecko usa Absorber, alcanza a Graveler, Muy Eficaz

Graveler usa Giro Bola, golpea a Treecko.

Treecko usa Absorber, alcanza a Graveler, Muy Eficaz, Treecko recupera salud

Graveler usa Tumba Rocas, alcanza a Treecko, Velocidad de Treecko baja.

Treecko usa Absorber, alcanza a Graveler, Muy Eficaz, Treecko recupera salud.

Graveler usa Desenrrollar, golpea a Treecko.

Treecko usa Absorber, alcaza a Graveler, Muy Eficaz, Graveler se debilito...

Treecko aprendio Ataque Rapido!

Petra envia a Onix

Carlos sustituye a Treecko, envia a Bulbasaur

Bulbasaur usa Drenadoras, Onix se ah infectado!

Onix usa Dragoaliento, Bulbasaur evita el Ataque.

Drenadoras hieren a Onix

Bulbasaur usa Latigo Cepa, Golpea a Onix, Ultra Eficaz!

Onix usa Lanza Rocas, alcanza a Bulbasaur.

Drenadoras hieren a Onix, Curan a Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur usa Latigo Cepa, golpea a Onix, Ultra Eficaz!

Onix usa Portazo, golpea a Bulbasaur.

Drenadoras hieren a Onix, Curan a Bulbasaur. Onix se debilito!

Bulbasaur Aprendio Polvo Veneno y Somnifero!

Petra envia a Nosepass

Carlos sustituye a Bulbasaur, envia a Totodile

Totodile usa Pistola Agua, alcanza a Nosepass, Muy Eficaz.

Nosepass usa Chispa, Totodile evito el ataque

Totodile usa Pistola Agua, Alcanza a Nosepass, Muy Eficaz.

Nosepass usa Joya de Luz, alcanza a Totodile.

Totodile usa Pistola Agua, falla.

Nosepass usa Joya de Luz, alcanza a Totodile, golpe critico!

Alerta: Totodile en estado Critico

Carlos: Leafeon acaba con esto

Totodile sutituido por Leafeon

Nosepass usa Pedrada, golpea 4 veces!

Leafeon usa Gigadrenado, alcanza a Nosepass, Muy Eficaz. Nosepass se debilito...

Petra: Se me olvido usar la Pocion!

[Fin del Combate]

Petra: ... ... ... Olvide usar la pocion...

Carlos: Lamentate despues y dame la Medalla

Carlos recibio la Medalla Piedra

Carlos: Mi segunda medalla de Hoenn

Petra: anota mi numero de Pokenav

[Se a Añadido a Petra en los Contactos]

Petra: Sigue asi, cuando este lista para una revancha te llamare

Carlos: Bien

...

El Trio sale del Gimnasio de vuelta al Centro Pokemon...

[Centro Pokemon]

Carlos parece un bago sentado en un sofa grande... Adryan ni se diga. Leafeon esta al lado de los pies de Carlos y esta acostado patas arriba y de paso abiertas para colmo se esta quedando dormido

Carlos: Y tu no la vas a retar?

Wileska: Claro, pero estoy esperando a que cure sus Pokemon

Carlos: Bien, ve. Yo te espero en la ruta 116

Wileska: Oki [Sale del Centro Pokemon]

Enfermera Joy: Sus Pokemon estan como nuevos [Entregando las Pokeballs, aunque Treecko esta fuera]

Treecko: Para ser mi primer combate de Gimnasio no estubo tan mal

Carlos: "Good Combat" diria yo

Eevee: Si vas a comenzar a decir frases en tu mal "english" mejor ni hables

Carlos: Me siento insultado

Eevee: Esa era la idea

Eevee se sube el sofa y se sienta recostandose de Carlos

Eevee: Y donde queda la Ruta 116?

Carlos: Yo que se, de todas formas Wileska va a pasar por aqui... [Bostezo] Me dio sueño...

Eevee: Yas viste a Leafeon? Se esta quedando dormido y en una pose muy comoda por lo que se ve.

Carlos: Prometeme que no te acostaras asi, pero si estoy cerca si puedes.

Eevee: Prometido... [Bostezo]

Carlos: Aprovechemos para Dormir...

Como si no tubieran ya sueño un Jigglypuff comienza a Cantar

Zzz...

Zzz...

[Hasta el narrador se durmio... y yo... tam...bien... Zzzzzz]

... ... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ... ...

Zaz! Hablando de Despertares Bruscos

Wileska: Te quedaste dormido?

Carlos: [Aun despues de la bofetada sigue Somnoliento] Yo? Dormirme? Eso Jamas!

Wileska: ... [Levantando la Mano]

Justo cuando parece que Carlos va a recibir otra bofetada... Eevee bloquea el golpe usando Proteccion. La que se lastima es Wileska

Eevee: Te dolio? 

Wileska: Callate... [Se aleja]

Eevee: [Lista para Atacar] Mejor manten distancia, el es mio

Carlos: [Somnoliento] Que te pasa Eevee?, "Relax" "Relax". No andes divulgando eso.

Eevee: Disculpa, son mis instintos. No dejare que te lastimen. Tienes suerte de que no sea de esos Pokemon que son muy Leales. Como Jolteon, Espeon y Umbreon. Ah, y tambien Flareon.

Carlos: Entonces mi Jolteon esta defectuoso

Eevee: y Umbreon?

Carlos: Asi son ellos

Wileska: Vamos a la Ruta 116 si o no?

Carlos: Primero vamos a la Ruta 102

Wileska: A que?

Carlos: A capturar un Ralts

Wileska: ...

Carlos: Que pasa?

Wileska: Tu Leafeon, parece estar comodo

Carlos: Que hizo el que ahora andan criticando su forma de dormir?

Carlos se para del sofa cargando a Eevee en su hombro, ve a Leafeon

Carlos: Admite que se ve adorable. Dejare que siga durmiendo... [Carlos devuelve a Leafeon a su Pokeball]

Despues de despertar a Adryan, Los tres van a Bosque Petalia... Cruzan facilmete y pasan por la Ruta 104 hasta Ciudad Petalia y pero algo inesperado pasa...

Un Snorlax Dormido Bloquea el Camino!

Carlos: Que hace un Snorlax en Hoenn?

Wileska: Saco a mi Gallade para que lo aparte?

Carlos: No, con una Pokeflauta bastara

Adryan: Y tienes una?

Carlos: No

Inesperadamente llega alguien...

Hipster: Oye quieres una Pokeflauta?

Carlos: Otra vez tu?

Hipster: Yo tengo una y te la puedo dar

Carlos: Entonces damela

Hipster: Ok, vamos a Pelear!

[Batalla de Entrenador]

[Se interrumpe]

Carlos: No quiero pelear solo dame la Pokeflauta

Hipster: Solo si me ganas

Carlos: Bien...

[Batalla de Entrenador]

Preparate para un Combate contra... Metrosexual Hipster

Hipster: Te dire que hice que mi Pokemon llegara a Nivel 100. Ve Metapod!

Carlos: Que cosa es esa? [Saca la PokePC "Pokedex-PC"]

Pokedex: Metrosexual Hipster, Vestido como fan boy en plena cita gay para destacar de los demas pero mira a todos lados como un completo idiota...

Carlos: Al Pokemon

Pokedex: Mi culpa. Metapod, Pokemon Totalmente Inutil

Hipster: Inutil?, Mi Metapod es tan rudo que impedi que evolucionara en una afeminada Butterfree

Carlos: [...] Eevee, adelante...

Eevee usa Deribo, golpea a Metapod... [Si fuera un videojuego se veria que apenas hizo daño]

Metapod uso Fortaleza "Endurecer en latino", Def subio

Carlos: Mordisco!

Eevee usa Mordisco, muerde a Metapod... [Apenas hace daño]

Metapod usa Fortaleza, Def subio...

Hipster: Mi metapod se pondra tan duro [Se relame de forma gay]

Carlos: [O.o]

Carlos: Doble Filo!

Hipster: Fortaleza!

Carlos: Bola Sombra!

Hipster: Metele! Endurecer!

Carlos: As Oculto!

Hipster: Fortaleza!

Carlos: Bola Sombra!

Hipster: Penetra sus defensas con... Endurecer!

Unas 2 Horas Despues...

[El Metapod esta Debil]

Carlos: [Agotado] Un Golpe Mas y tu Estupido Metapod estara Muerto...

Hipster: Voy a usar Maxima Pocion!

[El Metapod se cura totalmente]

Carlos: [Furioso] Grrrraaaaaaag!

Cambio de Eevee por Flareon

Carlos: Flareon usa Llamarada en Meta-. Espera un momento... Por que no uso mi Pokemon para atacarte a ti? [Apuntando a Hipster]

Hipster: [Asustado] A mi?. Por que... es contra las reglas?

Carlos: Flareon Llamarada en Metrosexual Hips-

Hipster: [Aterrado] Esta bien Esta bien Esta bien... Toma tu Pokeflauta

[Fin del Combate]

[Estilo Legend of Zelda] ¡Carlos recibió la Ocarina!

Carlos: Esto no es una Pokeflauta

Hipster: Querias una Pokeflauta?, ve a ese kiosko.

Carlos voltea y ve un Kiosko que dice "Venta de Pokeflautas"

Carlos: Como no vi eso?

Wileska: Mejor Apresurate

[Carlos va al Kiosko y pone agresivamente el dinero frente al tipo]

Carlos: Quiero una Estupida Pokeflauta

Señor: [Tomando el Dinero] Bien, pero primero tendras que luchar contra mi... Y mis 6 Metapods

Carlos: Hijo de Pu-

[Ending Repentino]


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 76: Dos nuevos Pokemon, Ahora hay que entrenar el doble de lo esperado...**

Narrador: Como me fue?

Pokeleaf: Sigue asi, con el tiempo Mejoraras. O si no...

[Opening]

Al dia siguiente...

[Pueblo Azuliza]

[Muelles]

Carlos logro atrapar un Ralts, y solo le tardo 8 Horas!. Con suerte es Hembra...

"Como llegaron a Pueblo Azuliza?" diran ustedes, pues en Barco desde la Ruta 104. Nada interesante ocurrio... Lo unico en especial fue que Vaporeon prefirio nadar junto al Barco.

Carlos: Estas Cansada?

Vaporeon: Debería?

Carlos: Quieres seguir nadando?

Vaporeon: Me vas a dejar?

Carlos: Solo no te alejes mucho

Vaporeon: Bien

Vaporeon se va corriendo al Mar...

Carlos: Aqui hay Gimnasio?

Adryan: Si, un Lider de Tipo Lucha

Carlos: Ok ese tipo lo tengo Cubierto

[Carlos saca a Espeon]

Carlos: Espeon es mejor que afines tus ataques.

Carlos nota que la gema de Espeon tiene un color rosa palido

Carlos: Ese color no es bueno

Espeon: [Triste] No te preocupes, solo recorde algo. Se me pasara... Solo tengo que distraerme y pensar otra cosa...

Casi instantáneamente la gema pasa a ser rosa ligeramente mas oscuro.

Carlos: Si no quieres combatir, no hay problema. Eevee y mi hija tambien serviran

Espeon: Creo que un combate es lo que necesito

Carlos: Entonces practiquemos... [Mira a Wileska]

Wileska: Ahora?

Carlos: ...

[Despues de un Barrido de Pantalla Bilingüe (Sinceramente ni se como es eso)]

[En la Playa]

Pokemons Fuera: Vaporeon, Eevee, Leafeon, Umbreon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Glaceon, Sylveon, Buneary, Sneasel, Vulpix, Eevee Jr, Treecko, Bulbasaur, Totodile y Ralts de Carlos. Blastoise, Torchic, Togekiss, Gallade, Flygon, Sylveon de Wileska. Growlithe, Vulpix, Dragonite, Charizard, Totodile, Flareon de Adryan.

Los Pequeños estan jugando, los Medianos "Tecnicamente las Eeveelutions" tambien estan jugando pero con cierto nivel de madures, ademas de una que otra travesura. Los Grandes "Blastoise, Togekiss, Flygon, Gallade, Charizard y Dragonite". Estan Entrenando entre si, Blastoise con Gallade, Togekiss con Dragonite y Flygon con Charizard.

Carlos: Parece Guarderia

Wileska: Es que los tuyos son muchos

Carlos: Claro, pero los mios no son Pokemon de Gran Tamaño, si no lo notaste los mas grandes que tengo son las Eeveelutions. Especificando seria Vaporeon la mas grande.

Vaporeon sale del Agua al oir eso

Vaporeon: [Enojada] Me has dicho gorda?

Carlos: No

En un agil movimiento Vaporeon le da un Coletazo en la cara a Carlos

Vaporeon: La proxima sera peor

Vaporeon vuelve al Mar...

Carlos: Eso es lo que pasa si me pongo muy permisivo

Wileska: Entrenemos

Carlos: Bien... Espeon ven aqui...

Espeon ya estaba hace rato lista para comenzar

Carlos: A poco ya comensaste a desarroyar tu habilidad de ver el futuro

Espeon: Eso creo, ya desde hace tiempo que puedo ver el futuro pero ultimamente estoy mejorando

Wileska: Bien, elegire a... Puedo usar uno de tus Pokemon?

Carlos: Si, pero no a Jolteon.

Wileska: Elijo a Umbreon

Carlos: Bien...

Espeon: Porque no me sorprende...?

[Entrenamiento]

Wileska usara a Umbreon

Carlos usara a Espeon

Espeon usa Reflejo, Reflejo Aumenta la defensa.

Umbreon usa Rayo Confuo, falla.

**Pokemons POV**

Espeon: Con esa punteria jamas me dañaras

Umbreon: A si? Evita esto...

Umbreon usa Finta, golpea a Espeon, Muy Eficaz.

Espeon usa Rapidez, alcanza a Umbreon.

Carlos: Espeon, que te parece si le demostramos a Umbreon que tu puedes dañarlo con un ataque

Espeon: Me parece bien

Umbreon: Espera, acaso usaras...

Espeon usa Hiperrayo, Umbreon evita el Ataque.

Umbreon usa Pulso Umbrio, Espeon evita el Ataque.

Umbreon: Eso es trampa!

Espeon: Todo vale en el Amor y la Guerra

Umbreon: [Gota Estilo Anime] Estoy en serios problemas...

Espeon usa Hiperrayo...

Umbreon uso Proteccion, se protegio.

Umbreon: Carlos no olvides que soy uno de tus Pokemon

Carlos: Y como lo voy a olvidar.

Espeon: Puedo hacer esto un largo rato...

Espeon usa Hiperrayo, Umbreon evito el Ataque.

Umbreon usa Mordisco, muerde a Espeon, Muy Eficaz!.

Umbreon: Tu podras... pero yo no

Reflejo dejo de hacer Efecto

Espeon usa Paz Mental, Atq Esp y Def Esp suben.

Umbreon usa Maquinacion, Atq Esp sube mucho.

Umbreon: (Espero que esto funcione...)

Umbreon usa Toxico, Espeon fue gravemente envenenada. Sincronia de Espeon: Umbreon fue gravemente envenenado. Sincronia de Umbreon: Espeon ya esta envenenada...

Espeon usa Paz Mental, Atq Esp sube mucho.

El veneno resta poca salud a Espeon y Umbreon

Espeon: Esa es tu idea? Sabias perfectamente que eso pasaria

Umbreon: Lo que no sabes es que yo tengo esto! [Saca una Baya Meloc y se la come]

Baya Meloc curo el envenenamiento de Umbreon

Umbreon usa Proteccion...

Espeon usa Rapidez, Umbreon se protegio!

El veneno resta algo de salud a Espeon

Espeon: Buena jugada...

Espeon uso Sol Matinal, recupera salud

Umbreon uso Finta, golpea a Espeon, Muy Eficaz.

El veneno resta salud a Espeon

Espeon: Carlos, usa ya sabes que

Carlos: Pero y si Umbreom sale lastimado?

Espeon: Yo cargare con la responsabilidad

Carlos: ... Bien ... [Chasquea los dedos]

La gema de Espeon da un destello

Espeon usa Hiperrayo...

Umbreon usa Proteccion... de poco sirve protegerse...

El ataque logra atravesar la Proteccion, Acto seguido Umbreon sale por los aires...

[Fin del "Supuesto" Entrenamiento]

Wileska: Hace tiempo que no usabas el "arranque de energia"

Espeon da un suspiro relajandose

Espeon: Ire por el... [Se va en direccion a donde fue Umbreon]

**Carlos POV**

Carlos: Deberia ir tambien...

Antes de comenzar a seguir a Espeon, la mochila de Carlos se mueve

[Rapidamente Carlos saca el huevo de la mochila y lo pone en la arena]

Les recuerdos que el Huevo es Blanco con detalles Negros

Carlos: (?)

Wileska: Crees que se va a abrir?

El huevo comienza a agitarse

Carlos: Claro que si

Flareon: Puedo se el Padre Adoctivo?

Sylveon: Y yo la madre

Carlos: ... Claro... (No puedo esperar la reaccion de Vaporeon)

El Huevo comienza a agrietarse

Carlos: Si van a hacer de Padres entonces acerquense

[Flareon y Sylveon se colocan junto al huevo]

Carlos: (A menos de que sea un Eevee, me pregunto como le explicaran por que es distinto a ellos

...

Y entonces el huevo se rompe y de el sale un...

Carlos: [Maravillado] No puede ser... Un... Un... Absol! Y de Paso Variocolor!. Joder Cyntia te amo!

Eevee: Que dijiste?

Carlos: Nada...

Wileska: En vez de negro es rojo, un Shiny en todos sus Aspectos

Sylveon: Ves Flareon nuestra hija de paso es Shiny, deberias de estar orgulloso

Flareon: Un Absol? Explicate Sylveon! Me has estado engañando!

Carlos: [Gota estilo anime] ...

Wileska: ...

Adryan: Por que estan callados?

...

**Espeon POV**

-Genial, ahora me encuetro buscando al tonto de Umbreon que no sabe Protegerse de un simple Hiperrayo supercargado

Espeon: Umbreon!, donde estas?!...

Lo unico que se oye es silencio total

-La peor parte es que el es un tipo Siniestro por lo que no puedo localizarlo con mis poderes Psiquicos

Espeon: Estoy segura de que cayo por aqui...

Espeon logra visualizar a Umbreon, rapidamente corre hacia el

Espeon: Umbreon estas bien?

Umbreon: Mas o menos...

-Que suerte la mia! Solo estaba confundido por el golpe.

Espeon: Puede Caminar?

Umbreon: Claro que puedo...

-Vi como se levanto y note que cojeaba un poco

Espeon: Tu... Pata esta bien?

Umbreon: Que si!, solo me torci el tofillo o como se llame

Espeon: Es Tobillo

Umbreon: Bien, que tal si volvemos? No me gusta separarme tanto de Carlos

Espeon: Eso es nuevo en ti

Umbreon: [Irritado] Callate y llevame de vuelta

Espeon: Ese si es el Umbreon que conozco...

-Comenzamos a Caminar y Umbreon seguia cojo.

Espeon: (Espero que no sea grave... Que la responsable soy yo)

-Senti que el me miraba...

Espeon: Como me estes mirando el trasero te pincho los ojos con mi cola

Umbreon: Y yo porque te miraria esa parte del cuerpo?

Espeon: Tal vez por que soy atractiva?

Umbreon: Si, pero eres mi hermana.

Espeon: Vale, por ahora se que no perdiste la memoria por el golpe

Umbreon: Yo perder la memoria?, Jamas. Mi Cabeza es un cofre sellado al vacio.

Espeon: Claro pero mas que sellado al vacio diria que esta llena de Vacío

Umbreon: Error, no podria estar llena de vacío por que no tendria nada

Espeon: Exacto, tu mismo lo dijiste

Umbreon: Espera...

Umbreon se nota pensativo, hasta que entendio el mensaje

Umbreon: Oye!

Espeon: Que lento... Ahora comportate que estamos llegando

**Carlos POV**

Carlos: [Mirando al Mar] Vaporeon!

En pocos segundos Vaporeon ya estaba junto a Carlos

Vaporeon: [Viendo al Pokemon Shiny] Es eso lo que creo que es?

Carlos: Si, es la hija de Sylveon y Flareon

Vaporeon: Ok, la hija de... QUE!?

Vaporeon queda paralzada y con ojos como Platos

Vaporeon: ...

Carlos: [Voltea y ve a Flareon] Ves Flareon? Le provocaste un infarto!

Flareon: Yo la veo bien

En eso Vaporeon cae tiesa al suelo

Carlos: ...

Flareon: ...

... ... ...

-Me encanto la cara que puso Vaporeon, pero cuando cayo... Hasta alli llego la diversion

Carlos comienza a hacerle RCP a Vaporeon

Carlos: Es mas dificil de lo que parece

-Creanme hacerle RCP a un Vaporeon no es nada facil, y menos cuando no se sabe hacer

Carlos da un fuerte golpe reanimando a Vaporeon. Despues de todo las cosas se reparan a los golpes.

Carlos: Funciono?

Vaporeon: Auch...

Eevee: Diria que si

-Salve la vida de una Vaporeon, me meresco una medalla pero en vez de eso...

Antes de que Carlos lograra raccionar ya estaba frotandose la cara por el dolor del Coletazo

Vaporeon: Casi me matas!

Carlos: Pero sigues viva cierto?

Vaporeon: Olvidalo, donde esta Flareon?

Espeon: [A Flareon] (Estas Muerto)

Flareon: Carlos Sacame de Aqui!

-La bronca que tenia Vaporeon era para salir corriendo.

Vaporeon usa Hidromba...

Justo antes de que el movimiento alcanzara a Flareon, Carlos lo devuelve a la Seguridad de su Pokeball

Vaporeon: Rayos...

Carlos: Olvidalo Vaporeon, ahora trata de conocer a mi nueva Absol

Vaporeon: Bien, tratare.

Absol: (?) Ab?, sol?

Carlos: Oí mal o...

Espeon: Ni tu ni yo le vamos a entender. Asi que no te extrañes. Cuando comience a hablar de verdad ahi si le entenderas

Carlos: Ok...

Carlos saca a Flareon...

Flareon: Ya no hay peligro?

Vaporeon: No

Sylveon: Si le haces algo te las ves conmigo

Carlos: Dejen de discutir, Absol acaba de nacer y con estas primeras impresiones puede que termine como Jolteon.

Jolteon: En ese caso... Sigan discutiendo

Wileska: Carlos, el entrenamiento funciono?

Carlos ve a Espeon y nota que su gema es roja "El color de siempre"

Carlos: Si

Vaporeon: Que suerte la de Carlos... un Absol y variocolor. Es como si se ganara la loteria

Wileska: Lo Absol son tus Favoritos?

Carlos: Estaria en mi Top 3 por asi decirlo

Wileska: Y esos son?

Carlos: Leafeon, Absol y Lopunny.

Wileska: Dime tus 10 Pokemon Favoritos

Carlos: Leafeon, Absol, Lopunny, Ninetales, Gardevoir, Azumarill, Lilligant, Fennekin, Dewott y... Eevee.

Eevee suelta un suspiro...

Eevee: (Al menos estoy entre los Primeros 10)

Wileska: No y que eras Fan de las Eeveelutions?

Carlos: Si pero esa es una lista diferente.

Wileska: Entonces dime!

Carlos: Leafeon, Eevee, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Glaceon, Jolteon, Umbreon y Sylveon.

Jolteon: Je, no soy el Ultimo

Flareon: Tercero!

Sylveon: Ultima?...

Wileska: Dime tus 5 Tipos Preferidos

Carlos: Estoy en un interrogatorio o que?

Wileska: Tu responde.

Carlos: Planta, Psiquico, Agua, Electrico y Normal.

Wileska: Entonces... sumando todo... Tu Pokemon Favorito es... con Puntuacion Perfecta! Leafeon!.

Carlos: [Sacasticamente] No me digas!

Wileska: Movimiento Favorito?

Carlos: Golpe Aereo y Hoja Aguda

Wileska: ...

Carlos: [Sacando una Pokeball sin usar] Bien, Absol.

Carlos coloca la Pokeball junto a Absol

Carlos: Absol, eso es una Pokeball. Tocala

Absol: (?) sol?...

Sylveon: Solo tocala

Absol: ...

Flareon: Estira una de tus patas y tocala

La Absol toca accidentalmente la Pokeball...

Carlos: ...

1. 2.. 3... ¡Clic!... Absol Atrapado!

Carlos: Eso fue facil

Sylveon: Y que esperabas?

Carlos: Que se escapara

...

[Unos Minutos despues]

Los Pokemon Afuera: Eevee de Carlos.

Wileska: Una pregunta, tu Eevee es de esos Pokemon que se rehúsan a entrar a sus Pokeball?

Carlos: No. Ella puede estar en la Pokeball sin quejarse. El problema es que se sale sola y eso puede ser molesto. Asi que me ahorro la molestia

Wileska: Oye a todo esto... Donde demonios esta Adryan?

Carlos: Seguro fue a retar al Lider del Gimnasio

-"Seguro le estan dando una Paliza" pensé. Y por que lo puse aqui en la narracion y no en el dialogo?, mi error... Asi que lo corregire

Carlos: (Seguro le estan dando una Paliza...)

...

[Ending]

Pokeleaf: Esto deberia estar antes pero yo soy PRO y lo pongo al final.

Nuevo Metodo de Narracion, sin quitar el anterior.

El metodo Viejo es el que narra los hechos en Tercera Persona y no tiene nada que ver en la historia. Sus dialogos salen asi:

Y ellos comienzan a trabajar tiempo extra... Ni les pagan el tiempo extra

El metodo nuevo es en "Primera Persona" aunque tambien puede ser en Tercera Persona la cual narra el personaje del POV actual. La unica diferencia de este es que empieza con un guion "-" asi:

-Y me ponen a trabajar tiempo extra... Ni siquiera me pagan tiempo extra!

Si se da el caso de un POV de varios personajes ejemplo "Pokemon POV" "Human POV"

el que narra es el del ultimo dialogo

Pokeleaf: Osea el del dialogo anterior

-Esta gente parece no entender mis explicaciones. Aunque no los culpo ni yo me entiendo

Carlos: Nos pagaras tiempo extra?

-Ni se para que pregunte

Pokeleaf: Ustedes trabajan de a gratis

Carlos: ...

-No se ni que decir...

...

3 Puntos Suspensivos en una sola linea (Como arriba) significa el pasar de algunos minutos.

Si se cuenta una historia, leyenda, etc al aparecer 12 grupos de 3 puntos significa que se habla fuera de la historia y al volver a aparecer es que se vuelve a la historia. Como se vio en la Peli 1.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

2 Grupos de 3 Puntos significa que se quedan en silencio

... ...

3 Grupos de 3 Puntos son intervenciones mias

... ... ...

Y esto...

... ... ...

... ... ...

... ... ...

Es cuando se cuelga la llamada

Por ultimo las Cursivas, Obviamente son las voces a travez de llamadas.

_Lol_

Por ahora todo eso esta en periodo de pruebas a excepsion de las Cursivas.

Los narradores aun estan en periodo de pruebas pero me esta gustando asi que puede que se quede y ganen un aumento del 0,00000001% de lo que les pago. Que son exactamente 0 Pokedolares la hora.

Eevee: Nos vemos Luego! O deberia decir leemos?...

-Que raro que no me dio pánico escénico

Pokeleaf: Ya me enrede con esto de los POV, con el tiempo mejorare.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 77: Mini Torneo de Entrenamiento Amistoso**

[Continuacion directa del Capitulo Anterior]

Eevee: Un Mini Torneo?. Intentare Ganar!

[Opening]

Wileska: Vamos a ver como pierde Adryan?

Carlos: Si quieres ve tu, yo voy a entrenar a las Eeveelutions. Y eso significa altas posibilidades de desastre.

Wileska: Desastre?

Carlos: Si, peligro de Ahogamiento, Electrocución, Quemarse, Dolor de Cabeza, Miedo, Drogarse, Congelarse y Hechizarse.

Wileska: Drogarse?

Carlos: Yo no dije eso

Wileska: Claro que si

Carlos: Que no

Wileska: Bien, yo ire a ver. Avisame por el Pokenav cuando sea seguro.

Carlos: Okey

Y Wileska se reterira de vuelta a Pueblo Azuliza.

Eevee: Que buena escusa, ahora estamos solos. [ Ve a Carlos y hace un Movimiento de Cejas]

Carlos: (?) Lo dije enserió.

Eevee: [Gota Estilo Anime] Y cual es la idea

Carlos: Drogarme con Leafeon

Eevee: Enserio se puede?, No te olvides de darme a mi.

Carlos: ...

-No puedo creer que Eevee me creyera

Carlos: Sabes que no consumo drogas verdad?

Eevee: Mas para mi

Carlos: [O.o]

Eevee: Entrenamos o que? 

Carlos saca a las Eeveelutions y eso incluye a Eevee Jr.

Carlos: [Estilo Militar] Primero, No quiero peleas. Segundo, No me agredan plis. Tercero, a menos de que esten en un combate solo ataquen a Jolteon en defensa propia. Cuarto, jamas romper la primera regla.

Jolteon: Pareces militar

Carlos: El entrenamiento consistira en algo asi como un torneo.

Umbreon: Y quien va primero?

Carlos: Orden de Pokedex. Osea Eevee contra Vaporeon

Eevee: Vaporeon...

[Eevee pasa a Modo Jolteon]

Carlos: Decidiste el modo Jolteon... Asi te quedas para todas las peleas.

Eevee[Jolteon]: ...

Vaporeon: Asi podre desquitarme

[Entrenamiento "Modo Libre"]

**Eevee POV**

Carlos: Obviamente yo no les puedo dar ordenes

Eevee: (Que tenga ventaja de tipo no significa que me sea facil ganar)

Eevee usa Ataque Arena, Precision de Vaporeon bajo.

Vaporeon: [Frotandose los Ojos] Conque quieres jugar sucio?

Vaporeon usa Agua Lodosa, Eevee evita el ataque.

Eevee usa Doble Equipo...

Vaporeon: Genial apenas puedo ver y para colmo te multiplicas?

Vaporeon usa Surf, alcanza a las copias y la Eevee real

Eevee usa Excavar, se oculta bajo tierra.

Vaporeon: No debiste hacer eso...

Vaporeon usa Hidrobomba en el agujero por donde excavo Eevee...

Eevee: [Bajo tierra] (Me los esperaba)

Eevee usa Rayo en el agua que se acercaba... la electricidad viaja por el agua hasta alcanzar la fuente osea Vaporeon... Golpe Critico!, Muy Eficaz!

Eevee sale repentinamente Golpeando a Vaporeon. Vaporeon cae al suelo

Vaporeon: ...

Eevee: No me engañas, levantate.

Vaporeon sigue sin moverse

Eevee: Entonces tendre que hacerte mover

Eevee esta por usar Rayo pero repentinamente Vaporeon usa Ataque Arena...

Eevee: [Frotandose los Ojos] Aag... No veo nada...

Vaporeon se levanta

Vaporeon: Te gusto eso?

Eevee: [Aun sin lograr ver] Apenas recupere mi vista te va a Caer un Trueno de los buenos

Vaporeon corre hacia Eevee amagando un Placaje, saltando en el ultimo momento solo para acertar un Hidropulso desde Arriba...

-La verdad es que esa no me la esperaba, pero aun tenia suficiente fuerza para contraatacar

Eevee usa Trueno... Y justo antes de alcanzar a Vaporeon esta usa Rayo Hielo...

Vaporeon cae por segunda vez... Eevee queda congelada.

-Odio congelarme, imaginense estar atrapados inmoviles en un increiblemente frio cubo de hielo y sin tomar en cuenta que no se puede respirar.

[Fin del Entrenamiento]

**Carlos POV**

Carlos: Vaporeon gana y avanza a la siguiente ronda

Vaporeon logra levantarse

Vaporeon: Bien... [Cae Agotada]

Carlos: Siguiente encuentro, Jolteon y Flareon.

Flareon: Jolteon!?, No puedo cambiar?

Carlos: No

Flareon: ...

Carlos: Listos?

Flareon: No

Jolteon: Si

Carlos: Ahora!

[Entrenamiento "modo libre"]

**Jolteon POV**

-De todos me toco Flareon, que suerte tiene. Si fuese sido otro...

Jolteon usa Colm Trueno, muerde a Flareon.

Flareon retrocedio y no puede hacer movimientos

Jolteon usa Ataque Rapido, golpea a Flareon.

Flareon usa Colm Fuego, jolteon evita el ataque.

Jolteon usa Trueno...

Flareon: Estoy frito...

...Alcanza a Flareon!, Flareon sufre Paralisis...

Flareon usa Llamarada, alcanza a Jolteon.

-Que bueno que no tengo cejas, por que si no me fuera enfurecido.

Jolteon usa Rayo Oscuro, alcanza a Flareon, Muy Eficaz!

Flareon usa Colm Igneo, muerde a Jolteon.

Carlos: Recuerden que estan en Modo Libre, improvisen.

Jolteon: (Si tanto insistes...)

Jolteon comienza a correr alrededor de Flareon mientras deja una estela electrica

Flareon: Q-que haces?

Jolteon: Lo llamo "Tornado Electrico"

Jolteon sale del Rastro Electrico. Dicho rastro comienza a encojerce acorralando a Flareon.

Carlos: Que demonios?

Flareon intentar salir de un salto pero... Esta Paralizado no puede moverse!

El Tornado Electrico alcanza a Flareon, Flareon se debilito...

[Fin de Entrenamiento]

**Carlos POV**

Carlos: Jolteo gana y pasa a la siguiente ronda.

Jolteon: Demasiado Facil

Carlos: Siguiente encuentro, Espeon y Umbreon.

Espeon: Otra vez!

[Entrenamiento "Modo Libre"]

**Umbreon POV**

Umbreon: Esta vez te ganare!

Espeon: Intentalo

Umbreon usa Bola Sombra, Espeon salta y la bola sombra pasa de largo...

Espeon: Fallaste!

Umbreon: Segura?

Umbreon hace un Movimiento con su pata y la Bola Sombra se regresa

...alcanza a Espeon, Golpe Critico!, Muy Eficaz!

Espeon: Y como hiciste eso!?

Umbreon: Olvidaste que tambien tengo oscuridad en mi cuerpo?, si no lo notaste ahora puedo controlarla y no ella a mi

Espeon usa Doble Rayo, alcanza a Umbreon, Muy Eficaz

Umbreon usa Pulso Umbrio, alcanza a Espeon, Muy Eficaz.

Espeon usa Hiperrayo, alcanza a Umbreon.

Umbreon usa Fin Oscuro...

Espeon evita el ataque y Umbreon pasa de largo, Umbreon se detiene y voltea hacia Espeon y repite el ataque, Espeon lo vuelve a Evitar y Umbreon vuelve a pasar de largo, Umbreon se detiene y ve a Espeon...

Umbreon usa Finta, golpea a Espeon, Golpe Critico, Muy Eficaz!... Espeon se debilito...

-Me senti mal por ella pero alguien tenia que ganar y ademas era mi revancha

[Fin del Entrenamiento]

**Carlos POV**

Carlos: Gana Umbreon y Avanza a la siguiente ronda

Umbreon: no puedo esperar a el siguiente combate

Carlos: Leafeon y Glaceon!

Glaceon: Rayos...

[Entrenamiento "Modo Libre"]

Les recuerdo que una pata de Glaceon esta Rota, especificamente la Delantera Izquierda

**Glaceon POV**

Leafeon usa Golpe Roca, Glaceon evita el ataque.

Glaceon usa Granizo, Comenzo a granizar

Leafeon usa Dia Soleado, hace mucho sol.

Glaceon usa Ventisca, falla.

Leafeon usa Cola Ferrea, Glaceon lo evita de un salto y contraataca con Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.

Carlos: Creia que no podias usar tu cola

Leafeon: Desde que Carlos quito los bordes quemados ya no siento dolor

Glaceon: (Ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mi pata)

Hace mucho sol...

Leafeon usa Golpe Roca, golpea a Glaceon, Muy Eficaz

Glaceon usa Barrera, Def Sube Mucho!

-Combatir contra Leafeon siempre me ah agradado, lo malo es que el 9 de 10 veces pierdo. Y si no pierdo es por empate, si no mal recuerdo eh vencido a Leafeon unas 3 veces.

Leafeon usa Cola Ferrea, falla pero rapidamente usa Hoja Magica dicho ataque no falla a Glaceon. Sin tardarse mucho Glaceon usa Manto Espejo hiriendo de gravedad a Leafeon.

Glaceon: Te gusto eso?

Leafeon: No cantes victoria

-Sin darme cuenta Leafeon uso Sintesis y por eso me ataco con fuerzas renovadas

Leafeon usa Danza Espada, Atq Sube Mucho.

Glaceon: Lo ironico es que tu aprendes un movimiento que sube mucho el ataque y yo uno que sube mucho la defensa.

Glaceon usa Barrera, Def sube Mucho

Leafeon: Si, pero solo yo aprendo un movimiento infalible.

Leafeon usa Hoja Magica, alcanza a Glaceon.

Glaceon: Yo aprendo un movimiento defensivo

Glaceon usa Manto Espejo, devuelve el doble del daño recibido.

Leafeon: Pero lo que no tienes es un movimiento curativo

Leafeon usa Sintesis, recupera salud.

Glaceon: Tienes razon... Pero acaso aprendes un Movimiento Potente de tu tipo?

Glaceon usa Ventisca, alcanza a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.

Leafeon usa Sintesis, recupera salud.

Leafeon: De forma natural no

Leafeon usa Rayo Solar, absorbe luz solar...

Glaceon: El mio es en un turno

Glaceon usa Ventisca, Leafeon evita el ataque.

Leafeon usa Rayo Solar, alcanza a Glaceon.

Leafeon: El mio tiene mejor punteria

Glaceon: Dependiendo del Clima no falla

Glaceon usa Granizo, comenzo a Granizar.

Leafeon: Y el mio se realiza en un turno

-Esta claro que no ibamos a llegar a ningun lado con esa discusion. Hasta que la tuve que regar...

Leafeon uso Dia Soleado, hace mucho sol...

Glaceon: Pero algo es cierto. Yo no soy vanidoso, pacifista y mucho menos afeminado

Leafeon: (!)

Leafeon usa Cola Ferrea, golpea a Glaceon, Golpe Critico!

-A mi quien me manda a decir eso y no pensar en las consecuencias... dolorosas consecuensias

Leafeon comienza un Frenesí de Colas Ferrea contra Glaceon... Al final Leafeon se cansa [Tecnicamente el movimiento se quedo sin PP]

[Fin del Entrenamiento]

**Carlos POV**

Carlos: Leafeon ya basta!

Leafeon: ...

Por la forma de respirar de Leafeon se diria que esta agotado. [Carlos se acerca a consolar a Leafeon]

Carlos: [Acariciándolo] Tienes todo el derecho de querer asesinar lenta y dolorosamente a Glaceon pero sabes que tus hermanos, hermanas y yo no lo permitiremos. Asi que si no quieres meterte en un buen lio con Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon y Sylveon, mejor guardatelo para otro combate.

-No se como pero funciono. Leafeon se notaba mas calmado.

Carlos: En cuanto a ti Glaceon, no debiste decir eso.

Glaceon: Regañame despues en este momento estoy muy ocupado quedando inconsiente

Glaceon queda inconsiente

Carlos: ...

Leafeon: ...

-Mire a Leafeon y note que estaba apunto de llorar... No me preocupe por que siempre le pasa despues de esos ataques de furia, no le gusta causar daño a menos que yo le ordene pero cuando pierde el control puede hacer atrocidades y cuando recapacita simplemente se arrepiente y lo demas es cuento.

Carlos: Bien, Leafeon gana y pasa a la siguiente ronda

Leafeon: [llorando] ...

Carlos: Siguiente encuentro Sylveon y Eevee Junior

Sylveon: Genial

[Entrenamiento "Modo Libre"]

Eevee Jr decide ser el Pokemon Gratitud

Sylveon usa Viento Feérico, alcanza a Eevee Jr.

Eevee Jr usa Energibola, alcanza a Sylveon.

Sylveon usa Fuerza Lunar, alcanza a Eevee Jr.

Eevee Jr usa Golpe Aereo, golpea a Sylveon.

Sylveon usa Rapidez, alcanza a Eevee Jr.

Eevee Jr usa Hoja Magica, alcanza a Sylveon.

Sylveon usa Ataque Rapido, golpea a Eevee Jr.

Eevee Jr comienza a dar un leve brillo verde...

Carlos: Oh oh...

Eevee Jr usa Fogonazo, alcanza a... todos los presentes

Todos menos la causante estan aturdidos en el suelo...

[Fin del Entrenamiento]

Carlos: [Levantandose] Me cayo arena en los ojos... Es decir, estan bien?

Eevee: Mas o menos

Leafeon: Mejor

Flareon: Hasta yo lo senti

Umbreon: Otra vez!

Jolteon: Me ganaron

Vaporeon: Yo no estoy para nada bien

Glaceon: ...

Sylveon: Y yo recibi de lleno el golpe

Carlos: Hija, cuando aprendiste eso?

Eevee Jr: Aprender que?

Eevee: ...

Carlos: Sylveon sigues en pie?

Sylveon: No

Carlos: Eevee Jr gana y pasa a la siguiente ronda...

-En eso me percate de que no veía a Espeon

Carlos: Espeon?, donde estas?

Espeon sale debajo de la arena...

Espeon: ¡Puaj! Trague Arena, Respire Arena, Tengo Arena en las Orejas, Tengo Arena en mis Ojos y creo que me raspe con la arena. En conclusion la arena lastimo 5 de mis 7 sentidos

Carlos: Y cuales son los otros dos?

Espeon: Mi Sexto sentido es mi capacidad de ver el futuro. Y el septimo... es secreto

Carlos: Vale... Con lo del Torneo... Mañana continuamos que esta anochecsiendo.

[Atardecer]

Carlos: Jolteon, no hagas nada malo.

Jolteon: Y por que deberia hacerte caso? 

Carlos: Por que si no obedeces, te convertiras en un Jolteon Estéril

Jolteon: Y que significa eso?

Vaporeon: Que te van a cortar tu masculinidad...

Jolteon: [O.o]

Flareon: [En tono burlon] Te tienen amenazado y de que forma...

Carlos: Flareon tu tambien vas por el mismo camino

Flareon: (!) Oye prefiero que me cortes la cola, las orejas o hasta una pata pero mi organo reproductivo? Cortatelo tu!

Carlos: Acaso quieres ir primero y asi decirle como se siente a Jolteon?

Flareon: Mejor me cayo la boca

Umbreon: Yo no digo nada

Carlos: Umbreon tu no te preocupes, hasta sospecho que terminaras siendo el unico que conservara esa parte

Leafeon y Glaceon: Y nosotros que?

Carlos: Ni se metan o termiran pagando los platos rotos

Jolteon: ...

Flareon: ...

Carlos: Jolteon, yo siendo tu buscaria una pareja antes de quedar privado de la posiblemente mejor sensacion que se pueda experimentar.

Jolteon: Y en el Mundo Misterioso?

Carlos: Alli has lo que se te de la gana, pero aqui no.

Leafeon: Y yo porque?

Carlos: Aunque te aprecio, si sigues llevandote asi con Glaceon ambos pagaran caro... Asi que ya seben al tercer llamado despidanse de su masculinidad, y Jolteon lleva 2, Flareon 1, Leafeon y Glaceon 1, Umbreon 0.

Flareon: Y yo que hice?

Carlos: A mi me da igual lo que hagas con Sylveon, pero Vaporeon terminara dándote una Paliza asi que procura ser discreto

Vaporeon: Espera, le estas diciendo que siga?

Carlos: Ahora disfrutemos del atardecer

...

Mas tarde, despues de ese hermoso atardecer de pelicula. Todos dormidos menos Carlos y Eevee, ambos ven las estrellas

[Noche]

Eevee: Lo decias enserio?

Carlos: Que?

Eevee: Lo de que ibas a castrar a los chicos

Carlos: Solo a Jolteon, lo demas fue para asustarlos

Eevee: Y si que te funciono

Carlos: Seguro estan teniendo pesadillas.

Eevee: Suma el sueño compartido y obtienes una pelicula de terror

Carlos: Mejor no durmamos todavia, no me quiero meter en eso.

Eevee: De seguro serias el villano

Carlos: Y tu mi secuaz

-Sin ser conciente de ello yo estaba apunto de besar a Eevee, que suerte que interrumpieron

Leafeon: Carlos, Ya tengo lista la racion semanal de mi marihuana especial.

Eevee: EH?

Leafeon: (!) Oh, Eevee esta despierta?. Yo no estube aqui. [Se retira]

Eevee: Explicame que fue eso?

Carlos: [Gota Estilo Anime] E-explicar que?

Eevee: Consumes drogas?

Carlos: N-no... ... Tal vez... ... ... Bueno... Solo una vez a la semana Ok?

Eevee: [Molesta] ...

Carlos: Si quieres por ti las dejo

Eevee: [Enojada] Dejarlas?! Dejarlas?!, lo que me molesta es que no me dieras!

Flareon se despierta

Flareon: Si estan teniendo sexo háganlo en silencio! Quiero dormir...

Carlos: [Facepalm] ...

Eevee: [Enojada] Yo grito de placer si se me antoja!

Carlos: Eevee ya basta

Espeon se despierta

Espeon: Que pasa?

Flareon: Que Carlos y Eevee estan haciéndolo

Espeon: Que ellos que?!

Eevee: De que hablas!

Los demas se despiertan, menos Sylveon.

Glaceon: Silencio!

Jolteon: ...

Umbreon: Que sea siniestro no significa que sea nocturno

Vaporeon: Flareon Callate!

Eevee Jr: Que ocurre?

Flareon: Tus padres te quieren dar un hermano

Eevee Jr: Genial

Vaporeon: Que!?

Eevee: Flareon!

[Chispazo de Jolteon que afecta a todos menos Carlos, Eevee Jr, Leafeon y Sylveon]

Leafeon aprovecha que Eevee esta distraida y se acerca a Carlos

Leafeon: Vas a querer la hierba?

Carlos: Claro, apresurate...

[Ending]


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 78: Continuacion y Final del Mini-Torneo**

**Carlos POV**

A la mañana siguiente

Carlos: Por tercera vez, no lo hicimos... (Eso espero, la verdad es que despues de que leafeon me diera la dosis no recuerdo nada)

Espeon: Seguro?

Vaporeon: A mi no me convences

Carlos: Es mas, a ustedes que les importa?

Vaporeon: Mucho

-Un dia discuto con los machos y al siguiente con las hembras. Esto pasa mas seguido de lo que creen

Eevee: no lo hicimos, no alcanzo la noche...

Espeon: ...

[Opening]

[Casi Mediodia]

Carlos: Vamos a continuar el Torneo, Los de ganadores de Ayer fueron Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umbreon, Leafeon y Eevee Jr.

Flareon: Si no me fuese tocado Jolteon...

Carlos: 5 de los cuales quedaran solo 4. El Eliminado sera de forma totalmente aleatoria... el eliminado es... Jolteon!

Jolteon: Lo sabia

Carlos: Los combates son Vaporeon contra Leafeon y Eevee Jr contra Umbreon.

Vaporeon: Leafeon...

[Semi Final "Modo Libre"]

**Vaporeon POV**

-No crean que por ser tipo agua estoy en desventaja, Carlos me enseño movimientos eficaces contra el tipo planta.

Leafeon usa Silbato, Vaporeon se durmio!

Vaporeon esta dormida como un tronco...

-Claro que no me esperaba que usara ese movimiento y mucho menos que acertara

Leafeon usa Hoja Afilada, alcanza a Vaporeon, Muy Eficaz.

Vaporeon esta dormida como un tronco...

**Leafeon POV**

-Si Vaporeon llegara a Despertarse, yo estaria en serios problemas

Leafeon usa Gigadrenado, alcanza a Vaporeon, Muy Eficaz.

Vaporeon esta dormida como un tronco...

Carlos usa Despertar en Vaporeon...

Leafeon: Oye!

Carlos: Las unicas alteraciones permitidas son Paralisis, Envenamiento y Congelamiento

Leafeon: ...

Vaporeon usa Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Leafeon, Golpe Critico!, Muy Eficaz.

Leafeon usa Golpe Roca, golpea a Vaporeon, Def de Vaporeon bajo

Vaporeon usa Ventisca, alcanza a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.

Leafeon usa Hoja Aguda, golpea a Vaporeon, Golpe Critico, Muy Eficaz!. Leafeon tambien recibe daño

-Mala idea, ya no me dolia la cola. Con cola Ferrea no tenia inconvenientes pero cuando uso Hoja Aguda, alli si que senti un dolor...

Vaporeon usa Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz!

Leafeon usa Gigadrenado, alcanza a Vaporeon, Muy Eficaz!, Leafeon recupera Salud.

-En ese momento no podia mas...

Vaporeon usa Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Leafeon, Leafeon se debilio...

[Fin del Combate]

**Carlos POV**

Glaceon: Yo le tengo ventaja y no le gano, tu estas en desventaja y le ganas!

Carlos: Vaporeon gana y pasa a la final. Ahora Umbreon y Eevee Jr

Umbreon: Espero que estes lista

Eevee Jr: Desde ayer

[Semifinal "Modo Libre"]

**Umbreon POV**

Eevee Jr cambia a Shaymin F. Cielo

Umbreon usa Finta, golpea a Eevee Jr.

Eevee Jr usa Golpe Aereo, golpea a Umbreon.

Umbreon usa Pulso Umbrio, alcanza a Eevee Jr.

Eevee Jr Retrocedio y no puede usar movimientos!

Umbreon usa Proteccion...

Eevee Jr usa Energibola, Umbreon se protegio!

Umbreon usa Rayo Confuso, Eevee Jr esta Confusa.

Eevee Jr esta confusa, usa Golpe Aereo, Golpe Critico!

Umbreon usa Pulso Umbrio, alcanza a Eevee Jr

Eevee Jr esta confusa, tan confusa que se hiere asi misma.

Eevee Jr vuelve a su forma

Umbreon: Estas bien?

Eevee Jr: No muy bien...

Umbreon: Quieres seguir?

Eevee Jr: No...

[Fin del Combate]

**Carlos POV**

Carlos: Gana Umbreon y pasa a la final

Eevee Jr: ...

Carlos: Siguiente Combate por el Tercer Lugar, Leafeon y Eevee Jr.

Leafeon: No puede ser...

[Tercer Lugar]

Carlos usa Restaurar Todo con Eevee Jr y Leafeon.

Leafeon usa Cola Ferrea, Eevee Jr evito el ataque.

Eevee Jr usa Tajo Aereo, golpea a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.

Leafeon usa Gigadrenado, alcanza a Eevee Jr, Nada Eficaz.

Eevee Jr usa Golpe Aereo, golpea a Leafeon, Muy Eficaz.

Leafeon usa Cola Ferrea, golpea a Eevee Jr

Eevee Jr usa Energibola, alcanza a Leafeon, Poco Eficaz.

Leafeon usa Energibola... Eevee Jr contraataca con el mismo movimiento. Ambos ataque chocan causando una explosion y una nube de polvo. Repentinamente Eevee Jr absorve el polvo...

Carlos: Otra vez!?

Eevee Jr usa Fogonazo, alcanza a Leafeon, Golpe Critico!. Leafeon se debilito...

[Fin del Combate]

Carlos: [Gota Estilo Anime] Creo que Leafeon entro en una mala racha

Eevee Jr: Tercer Lugar!

Carlos: Ahora la Final, Vaporeon contra Umbreon!

[Final "Modo Libre"]

Vaporeon usa Hidrobomba, Umbreon evita el ataque y usa Mitad...

Carlos: Que movimiento es ese? [Sacando la PokePC]

Pokedex: Mitad. Movimiento del Tipo Oscuro y categoria Especial. Reduce la Mitad de los PS de todos (Usuario Incluido) los Pokemon en el terreno. El Usuario Necesitara recargar despues de usar el movimiento. Advertencia: Si tu Pokemon usa este movimiento significa que posee oscuridad en su cuerpo y es recomendado purificarlo si no se desea purificar, entrenar bajo su responsabilidad.

Carlos: No esperaba que funcionara.

...Los combatientes pierden la mitad de su salud!

Vaporeon usa Agua Lodosa, alcanza a Umbreon.

Umbreon necesita reponer energia...

Vaporeon usa Rayo Hielo, alcanza a Umbreon.

Umbreon usa Golpe Umbrio...

Carlos: Espera un momento...

Pokedex: Golpe Umbrio. Movimiento de Tipo Fantasma y Categoria Fisico. Causa daño regular. El usuario desaparece en el primer turno por lo cual es inmune a ataques, y golpea en el segundo turno. Este Movimiento ignora los movimientos Protección y Deteccion.

No puede ser elegido por Sonambulo.

Es el Movimiento Caracteristico de Giratina.

Carlos: Por lo que veo o mejor dicho no veo, Umbreon aprendio a controlar sus poderes oscuros.

Jolteon: Yo tambien puedo hacer eso

Carlos: Gracias por el Dato

Vaporeon usa Armadura Acida, Def sube Mucho!

Umbreon usa Golpe Umbrio, golpea a Vaporeon, Golpe Critico!, Vaporeon se debilito!.

[Fin del Combate]

Carlos: Y el ganador, Umbreon!. Vaporeon queda en el segundo lugar

Umbreon: Umbreon!

Carlos: (?)

Espeon: Ups, mi culpa. Estaba probando una especie de Onda Inhibidora

Carlos: ...

Espeon: Y si que funciono

Umbreon: Y que me gane?

Carlos: Algo invaluable... Lo mejor que se puede recibir...

Umbreon: [Emocionado] Que es!?

Carlos: Respeto

**Umbreon POV**

Umbreon: [...] (A la mierda el respeto)

-Enserio? Respeto!? Respeto!? Al Diablo con eso! Yo queria algo como un collar parecido al de Leafeon!

**Carlos POV**

Carlos: Bien, despues de esto aprovechare para preguntarles algo que me tendran que responder con sinceridad, ahora formence como les enseñe.

Todos se ponen en Fila en el dichoso orden de Pokedex de derecha a Izquierda

Eevee: Que vas a Preguntar?

Carlos: Algo importante, tiene que ver con su lealtad. Un Pokemon Leal es un Pokemon bien entrenado. Y eso demuestra lo bien que se llevan con su entrenador. Aunque tambien depende de la naturaleza y especie del Pokemon.

Jolteon: Al grano, que ya tengo arena en las orejas

Carlos: Bien...

Carlos se acerca a Eevee

Carlos: Bien, Si yo estubiera en Peligro que harias?

Eevee: Huir despavorida

Carlos: ...

Eevee: [Troll Face] Broma de Parejas. Yo te protegeria sin dudarlo, pero eso depende de la situacion. Asi que no me culpes si dudo un poco.

Carlos: Bien... Es normal en los eevee ese ligero temor

Carlos se acerca a Eevee Jr

Carlos: Y tu que harias?

Eevee Jr: Mmm... Protegerte, eres mi padre y haria todo lo posible por salvarte.

Carlos: Y si te ordenara que corras?

Eevee Jr: No lo haria

Carlos: Bien, ese es un Problema. Si yo te digo que corras, corre y busca ayuda. Tu vida vale mas que la mia.

Eevee Jr: Aun asi me negare

Carlos: Por el momento no importa

Carlos se acerca a Vaporeon

Carlos: Vaporeon, que harias?

Vaporeon: ... Eh... Te ayudaria y/o defenderia. Pero si mi vida estubiera en riesgo... No cuentes conmigo.

Carlos se acerca a Jolteon.

Carlos: No se para que pregunto pero... Tu que harias?

Jolteon: Yo... ... ... ... Te protegeria sin dudarlo. Hasta daria mi vida de ser necesario.

Carlos: Lo sabia... Espera que?!

-Vale, esa no me la esperaba

Jolteon: Te lo repetire, Te protegeria sin dudarlo Y daria mi vida de ser necesario.

Carlos: Bueno...

Carlos se acerca a Flareon

Carlos: Y tu Flareon?

Flareon: La mayoria de los tipo Fuego somos muy leales, asi que sin dudarlo Te protegeria sin importar el costo, al igual que Jolteon yo daria mi vida de ser necesario

Carlos: De ti si me lo esperaba

Carlos se hacerca a Espeon

Carlos: Espeon?

Espeon: Los Espeon protegeremos con nuestras propias vidas a entrenadores que lo valgan y tu... Eres uno de ellos.

Carlos: [Ojos Llorosos] Vaya... Espeon, eso es muy amable de tu parte... 

-Eso me puso algo sentimental

Carlos se acerca a Umbreon

Carlos: Sinceramente no espero lo mismo de ti

Umbreon: Por quien me tomas? Sere un Pokemon amargado, cruel y frio... Pero eso no significa que no protejamos a nuestro entrenador. Me ofendes, pero aun asi te protegeria no con mi vida pero haria lo posible.

Carlos: Mejor de lo que esperaba

Carlos se acerca a Leafeon.

Carlos: Y tu?

Leafeon: Yo... Te protegeria... Y por como me tratas, daría mi vida. Esa seria mi forma de agradecerte. Sin contar que te debo la vida.

Carlos: Gracias

Carlos se acerca a Glaceon

Glaceon: Te debo la vida y me tratas bien. Te protegeria y daria mi vida pero solo si no hay alternativa. No quiero morir una segunda vez!

Carlos: Algo es algo

Carlos se acerca a Sylveon

Carlos: Sylveon?

Sylveon: Claro que te protegeria... Pero... Dudaría seriamente el hecho de dar mi vida o Inclusive el protegerte... Perdoname pero no se decirte. Asi que no me hagas caso estoy improvisando lo que digo

Carlos: No importa Sylveon, despues me dices...

-A veces Sylveon me confunde, pero asi es ella.

Carlos: Bien, ya despues de esto. Creo que deberia ser yo quien diga si los ayudaria. Y la respuesta es obvia...

Jolteon: [Riéndose] Claro, sabemos que saldrias corriendo como si tubieras la habilidad Fuga

Carlos: ...

Flareon: Estaba por decir lo mismo

Carlos: Hace tiempo que Jolteon no hacia de idiota. Ese es el Jolteon que nos agrada. A menos de que alguien prefiera el Jolteon asesino

Espeon: mejor este, nos mantiene algo animados

Leafeon: Todos saben que se necesita por lo menos un tonto para que la amistad funcione

Vaporeon: Nosotros tenemos dos

Glaceon: Yo diria que tres

Flareon: Tres? De que me perdi!

Eevee: Flareon el otro eres tu

Flareon: Que? Yo no soy el payaso del grupo

Umbreon golpea la nariz de Flareon, la nariz le queda roja

Umbreon: Con esa nariz roja si que pareces payaso

[Todos se rien menos Flareon]

Flareon: No le veo la gracia!

Umbreon: Obviamente el tercero soy yo

-Estan charlando tranquilamente pero esto va a terminar en pelea, el 80% de las veces eso pasa.

Leafeon: Quien se postula para el el cuarto payaso?

Umbreon: Me parece que tu serias bueno en eso

Leafeon: Yo? Eso jamas!

Umbreon arroja arena en la cara de Leafeon.

Leafeon: Mis ojos...

Leafeon se sacude quitandose la arena y accidentalmente choca con Umbreon, Umbreon tropieza y cae en una pata de Flareon, Flareon suelta una Llamarada que da de lleno en Glaceon, Glaceon queda carbonizado estilo anime.

Vaporeon: Falto Jolteon!

-Admito que fue algo gracioso pero esa fue la chispa que iba a incendiar la pelea.

Carlos: [En Plan Agente del FBI] Quietos todos, estan arrestados!

-No me quedo de otra que improvisar.

Carlos mira a Espeon y Leafeon.

Espeon: Si lo que el dijo

Leafeon: Estan arrestados!

Vaporeon: Jamas nos atraparan!

Carlos: Espeon Psíquico!

Espeon hace levitar a Vaporeon

Umbreon: Han capturado a Vaporeon !, retirada!

[Comienzan a Huir]

Eevee Jr: [Confundida] Que esta pasando?

Eevee: Tu sigue la corriente...

[En la noche...]

Umbreon: Emperadora Eevee!, Los tenemos en el punto de mira!

Eevee: Ataquen!

Vaporeon usa Hidrobomba, Flareon usa Llamarada, Glaceon usa Ventisca, Sylveon usa Fuerza Lunar y Jolteon uso Trueno.

Carlos: ¡Holy Shit! ¡A cubierto!

Tremenda Explosion que se pudo ver, oir y sentir en toda la isla

...

-Ahora imaginense un crater en el cual junto a mi estaban Leafeon y Espeon. Los tres aturdidos por la explosion nuclear que acababamos de presenciar desde el peor lugar, el epicentro.

Eevee: Y el mal gana!

Carlos:[Aturdido] Que acaba de pasar?

Eevee: Ganamos el Juego

Carlos: [Se levanta] Rayos...

Leafeon: [se levanta] Oh por Arceus!, Miren lo que le han hecho a la Playa!. Aqui cabe un Wailord!

Carlos: Mejor nos vamos antes de que alguien mas vea esto

Carlos nota que Wileska esta parada Boquiabierta al ver tremenda deformación en la playa

Carlos: Ni una palabra

Wileska: ...

Espeon: [Alzando las orejas] Creo que escucho coches patrulla acercandose

Carlos: (!) Al menos que tengamos una buena escusa para la Oficial Jenny, mejor huyamos!

Umbreon: No te preocupes, yo los cubro...

Carlos: Vale, pero que no te atrapen.

Umbreon: Atraparme?, de noche?.

Carlos: Cierto, confio en ti. Los demas siganme o mejor sigan a Vaporeon y Espeon.

...

[En algun bosque...]

Flareon hace de antorcha soplando una pequeña llama. Cuando el habla todo queda escuro

Vaporeon: Aunque paresca que estamos perdidos en realidad vamos llegando al pueblo

Espeon: Si tu lo dices

Carlos: Me pregunto si Umbreon estara bien

Jolteon: Es Umbreon, suma el hecho de que es de noche y tiene oscuridad. Que es lo peor que le podria pasar?

Flareon: Es Umbreon, que le podria pasar?

En lo que Flareon hablaba, Carlos se estrella contra un Arbol

Carlos: Flareon!, concentrate en Iluminar el camino

Flareon: Y porque no ilumina Espeon?, ella sabe destello.

Esta vez es Vaporeon la que choca.

Carlos: Porque la luz de destello se puede ver desde lejos, en cambio, la tenue luz de tu flama es perfecta.

...

[En la playa...]

**Umbreon POV**

Hay 5 Coches Patrulla, 3 estan volcados y 1 en llamas...

Umbreon: De algun modo empeore las cosas

Oficial Jenny: Atrapen ese Umbreon!

Policia: Herdier, Derribo!

Herdier: Yo siendo tu, correria. Ya estas en serios problemas

Herdier usa Derribo, Umbreon evita el ataque

Umbreon: No quiero pelea, solo estoy ganandole tiempo a mi entrenador.

Herdier: Creo que ya ganaste tiempo suficiente, huye antes de que saquen el lanza redes.

Umbreon: El lanza que?!

Oficial Jenny: Fuego!

Una red sale disparada hacia Umbreon, Herdier se interpone y el queda atrapado

Policia: Herdier pero que haces!

Herdier: Corre!

Umbreon: Eh... Gracias?. [Sale corriendo]

Oficial Jenny: No dejen que escape!. Disparen la segunda red!

Otra red sale disparada, Umbreon logra evitarla.

Oficial Jenny: Disparen la red con detección de calor!

Policia: Red con que?, esto no es una pelicula de accion

...

Ya Umbreon esta lejos de su alcance, aun asi sigue corriendo.

Umbreon: Casi, si no fuera por ese herdier...

-Aun no me explico como di vuelta a las patrullas...

Inesperadamente justo frente a el aparece la Oficial Jenny y Umbreon frena en seco.

Oficial Jenny: [Apuntando con un Arma Tranquilizante] En nombre de la justicia, Umbreon quedas arrestado!

Umbreon: Demonios...

La oficial jala el gatillo, y el dardo termina en el lomo de Umbreon

Umbreon: [Perdiendo el conocimiento] Esto no lo planee... [Cae al suelo... (Ni modo que al aire)]

...

[Acorde de suspenso]

[Ending]


End file.
